Moonlight's Random Extracts
by MOONLIGHT SHADOW HUNTRESS
Summary: This is just a fanfic with alot of random extracts revolving around Devil may cry and other shows that just pop into my head. Eg: inuyasha, just to name one. OC's have also been thrown in as well. The first 3 extracts were written by one of my cousins.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note: "Hey all you dudes and dudettes. Here is the first of three random extracts written by one of my cousins. It revolves around one of my OCS, Sheba who was once Tera's old flame. In this short extract they spent a few years together before Tera (or Legion as Sheba calls him) broke it off with her.** ** I actually got the idea of her wanting the perfect body from an episode of 'Charmed', well here it is"**

* * *

Moonlight's Random Extracts

By: Moonlight Shadow Huntress

Chapter 1- An Unexpected Visitor

**~Cairo, Egypt~**

Queen Sheba of Egypt slowly walked down the hallway of the elegant castle created for her by Legion. She still considered herself queen even though her true body was now replaced by one belonging to a gypsy entertainer. (**She now has similar features to Esmeralda from the Disney movie 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame')**. She stopped in the centre of the hallway and stared up at the beautiful painting that filled the ceiling which portrayed all the Egyptian deities. But her attention seemed focused on only one: The sun god Rah.

"No one will stop me from attaining the perfect body" she whispered before making her way out into the night.

* * *

**~The Underworld~**

Tera stretched on the throne that had recently become his after winning the battle against his father, the demon king Mundus. He had just awoken from a long nap and his thoughts instantly turned to Natasha, the demon slayer whom he loved so dearly. They had been enemies at first until they'd both accepted the fact that they were fated to be together. Once that had happened he found that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Suddenly a faint _click _sound was heard which made Tera sit up straighter on his throne.

"Hello old friend" replied a rich feminine voice. Tera looked around the white throne room which was filled with shadows, slowly searching for the figure who had spoken. Usually someone would inform him if one of his subjects wanted an audience with him. How had this female entered his throne room without him even noticing? Suddenly his emerald green orbs met dark brown ones as the woman emerged from the shadowy doorway of the throne room and made her way slowly to stand before the dais, studying the half demon that she'd thought had loved her. There was no hint of recognition in his eyes but that was to be expected since she had been killed by her subjects a few years back because of her harsh treatment toward them and now had a different body.

"So do you like my new look?" she asked, turning slowly for his inspection.

"I don't even know you. How did you get in here without my knowledge?" he asked.

"I have my ways, come now Legion; don't tell me that you've forgotten your first love" she scolded, wagging a finger at him.

"Sheba? You're the last person I expected to see here. I had heard that your servants had killed you a few years back."

"Well the Sun god Rah saw fit to give me a second chance" she said with a sultry smile.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" asked Tera suspiciously.

"I've just come to ask for a favor, love" she laughed.

"And what's that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's for a great cause; you see I'm looking for the perfect body!" She exclaimed.

"The perfect body eh? Why? So you can wreak havoc on the rest of the planet just like how you've been doing in Egypt?" he asked harshly.

"Why don't sound so sharp. You of all people should know how weak humans are. Sooner or later this body will be of no use to me. Besides when did you become such a goody-two shoes? Whatever happened to the great lord of the underworld?" she asked pouting prettily at him.

"Everything is peaceful now or well on its way to being so. Forget wanting to take over the world; and before you ask the answer is no. I won't help you to find the perfect body" he retorted placing his hands on his chin.

Shock registered on Sheba's face for a few moments but was soon replaced with a sly smile. "I see, but you haven't heard me out fully. The body I want to take over belongs to someone that you are quite taken with" she replied.

Tera's face was expressionless as he continued to stare into the eyes of his former lover, although when he spoke the interest and sudden worry he felt could not be hidden. "And who might that be?" he asked.

"The sun god Rah has spoken to me and told me of this girl you are likened to. Natasha is her name I believe. Funny how a demon slayer and a demon end up intimate with each other isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"You leave Nat out of this!" he ordered through gritted teeth, rising from his throne and descending the dais steps till he was nose to nose with her.

"Nat is it? Hmm… I was hoping that you would help me to take over her body, but you refusal means that I must do it another way. And it doesn't matter to me if you're protecting her or not, you won't be able to do so forever" she replied smirking.

Although Tera's face had regained its calm composure beads of sweat suddenly appeared on his forehead. She knew she had him now; he'd do anything to save his precious demon slayer.

Sheba turned away and began to move slowly toward the shadows once again when suddenly Tera's voice stopped her: "I will make you an offer."

"I'm listening" she replied.

"There is a girl; she's the greatest assassin alive. She has the power to control time and is a much better choice than Nat. I will give you her body if you promise not to touch Nat" he replied. His voice held no hint of fear but was so serious it reminded him of his father. He felt somewhat disgusted with the thought of his father.

"Well that sounds fair enough. Time eh? Just magnificent!" she replied with delight as she turned once again to face him. "Once you being me this girl, the transfer of our souls can begin immediately."

Tera simply nodded in silence, watching as she once again moved toward the shadows. Suddenly she stopped again as if remembering something and looked back at him over her shoulder. "Oh and don't worry, I won't harm your little demon slayer, but if you should ever tire of her you know where to find me."

That said she was gone, leaving Tera to try and figure out the mistake in the offer he'd just placed.

* * *

**Author's Note: "There you go, hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Not quite sure how Sheba got to the underworld, I will leave it up to all of you to contemplate. Dunno if she will be a major character in my fic 'DARK LEGACY' but she will now be a temple priestess instead of a queen,and the one night stand of Tera's demonic half who is known as Legion. Guess you will just have to read the fic to see if she becomes a major character :P**

**Oh well, until next time... **


	2. The Meeting Of Sora And Rayage

**Author's Note: "Here's another extract written by my cousin. She used to proofread my stuff; I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I did.**

**This involves Nat's sister Sora who's 16 and another of the characters listed in my Pf, Rayage the shape shifter. Linda, JB and Lance don't belong to me they belong to my cousin. "**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Meeting of Sora and Rayage

**London, England, Eva's House**

Sora needed to get out the house and fast. She was slowly getting agitated that Tera was staying over for the night. She was getting ready to go to the Three Days Grace concert. She'd gotten two front row seat tickets after waiting a full day at the ticket stand and had talked her sister Natasha in going with her. But with Tera here now Sora doubted that her sister had any intention of going anywhere.

Sora slowly slipped into tight silk knickers which were black in color, a white midriff shirt and a black hooded sweater with silver swirls on the sleeves. To finish off her ensemble she fixed silver hoop earrings in her ears and a silver belt around her waist. Placing her ear to one of the walls within her room she could hear Natasha and Tera talking faintly about finally being together again. She gagged silently before going back to her mirror and fixing her hair into a low side ponytail then heading for her room window and jumping to the ground, landing silently on her feet. She put her hood over her head, zipped up her sweater and walked slowly off into the night, unknowing that she was being watched.

Sora looked at her watch. "It's just seven thirty, the concert starts around ten" she sighed and walked into a nearby café and sat in the very back of it.

"May I take your order?" asked a pretty waitress.

"I'll have a small chocolate mousse please" Sora replied.

"It'll be ready in a moment" said the waitress before walking away.

"Snuck out of the house now did we?" a deep voice asked behind her causing her to jump. Sora turned around to find Rayage smiling in her face. He wore brown kakhai pants, a simple black t-shirt and black high tops.

"What the…! Were you following me?" Sora shouted.

"Calm down you don't have to shout" said Rayage as he stuck his finger in his ear. "And yes I was following you, if something happened to you I'm sure your sister would be devastated" he said placing his hands behind his head.

"Oh please! Why would she care, after all she has..."

"Tera?" Rayage asked before Sora could finish her sentence.

"Here's your chocolate mousse" said the waitress as she placed the order in front of her then walked away to take another order. Rayage took a seat in front of Sora the moment the waitress left.

"Whatever you and Tera have, it doesn't concern me" said Sora taking a dainty mouthful of her chocolate mousse but also observing Rayage slowly.

"I see so I can't ask you to join me in my plan to destroy him even though he turned your sister against you" Rayage mused. "But that's not why I'm really here" he said placing his face on his palm, letting Sora know that he caught on to her observing. His hazel eyes held her icy blue ones and a few stands of his dark brown hair had fallen slightly over one of them.

"Then what do you want?" Sora asked looking away from his stare, hoping that he didn't see her slightly blush.

"I just wanted to tag along, y'know so you don't get into any trouble" he replied with a grin.

"Well I'm a big girl and can take care of myself" she scoffed.

"I'm sure you are. So then Three Days Grace concert is it?" he asked brushing the strands from his eyes.

"How did you… you're not coming" she said rising to her feet and putting some money on the table. But before she could move away Rayage grabbed her by the arm and said: "Fine I'll just have to teleport you home."

Before she could say another word they were back in her room. "What do you think… oh crap Nat's coming." She looked up at the smirking Rayage. "Ok fine you can come let's just go already!"

Seconds before Nat entered Sora's room Rayage teleported them back to the café.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Sora scolded him.

"What? It's already eight we'd better get going don't you think?" Rayage asked.

"Whatever…" Sora said as she and Rayage walked toward the concert stadium.

* * *

**The Concert Stadium**

"Hey Sora!" screamed a woman who stood six feet away from her. She had very short blue hair and wore a blue plaid skirt and matching shirt that was decorated with skulls.

"I thought you weren't able to make it"

"You know me Linda; I wouldn't miss this concert even if I were ill and dying" said Sora. Both girls laughed but the laughter stopped when Linda's eyes met Rayage's.

"And who is this young man. Sora will you not introduce us?" she asked. Sora bit her lip and then answered: "Linda this is Demetri, Demetri this is Linda. Demetri is just tagging along, no relations or anything."

"Oh so he's your date" Linda replied smirking.

"No way!" Sora denied while Rayage just smiled.

"What a catch Sora you're so lucky, he's so H-O-T! Linda teased.

Wanting to change the subject Sora said: "Hey the concert's about to start" and looked away once again slightly blushing.

"Oh come on it's just eight thirty. We can hang out a bit, yknow chat, and tell me more about your friend" Linda suggested. Soon enough they stopped at a souvenir stand which stood close to the concert stage. As Linda babbled on to Rayage, Sora watched the stage crew put the finishing touches on the stage. But suddenly Linda said something that brought her back to reality.

"What ever happened to your older sister Nat? I haven't seen her in a long time. Wasn't she supposed to come with you tonight?"

She was too busy and had company, she couldn't make it" replied Sora in a very miffed voice.

"That's sad" said Linda with a frown.

"What about you Linda? Where's JB?" Sora asked.

"Oh he's gunna be performing with Three Days Grace tonight. He's their drummer, we finally got him a gig!" said Linda with a huge grin.

"Really? That's way cool. I'll congratulate him after the concert"

"Oh crap I just remembered that I have to get some equipment. I'll be back in a jiffy" Linda promised.

"We'll meet up again after the concert!" yelled Sora.

"Alright, later!" Said her friend before jogging off and leaving Sora and Rayage once again alone.

Sora put her hands in her pockets and turned to Rayage as the milling crowd of other adoring fans swarmed around them.

"So you guys seem really close" said Rayage trying to break the small silence that had fallen between them.

"Yeah we are. But she seemed _really_ interested in you" said Sora.

"She's kind of cute" Rayage admitted.

"Don't even think about it. She's married to JB, has two kids and doesn't even have a clue that demons such as yourself exist on this earth" The red headed slayer replied getting right in his face.

"You seem jealous" Rayage chuckled.

At his comment Sora's eyes blazed. "Listen here bub you're a demon, and I dislike demons. Got it?" She asked poking him in the chest.

"Is that so?" he asked with another chuckle.

"Yes" she growled glaring at him. He returned the stare unblinkingly. The two of them stood there locked in a silent stare down. _Gotta admit though, he is cuter than any other guy I've ever met…but he's a demon…the enemy_ she thought.

Suddenly the band started up causing Sora to look away. "We better go take our seats. There's no way I'm missing this concert" she said as she made her way to her seat.

Rayage stood motionless for a moment as a grin slowly tinged his lips. _She might be stubborn, but I'll surely make her mine _he thought as he slowly made his way toward the front row and sat down beside her.

* * *

**After the Concert- 1:00 AM**

"That was totally awesome!" Sora shouted as she stretched her weary muscles. Rayage was still behind her she knew. It was like she could _feel_ him. The thought brought yet another blush to her cheeks, but it quickly faded, turning to anger. _Am I developing a crush? This is insane. He's a demon. I'm a demon slayer. I am not like Nat! I refuse to like him._

"There you are. Did you enjoy?" Asked Linda as she came toward them.

"Very much but I can't wait till Linkin Park comes down. By the way JB was great, that solo totally ROCKED!" Sora exclaimed.

"He was surprised when I told him you were here; he wants to see you badly. He says he wants to see how much you've grown" Linda giggled.

"He wouldn't recognize me if I passed him" Sora laughed. Rayage slowly walked away leaving the girls to talk. _What's his problem?_ Wondered Sora.

"What's wrong with him? Did you guys have an argument? Did you guys break up?" babbled Linda.

"Yes and no. I told you we're not together" Sora answered.

"Sora don't be a spoiled sport. He's just P-E-R-F-E-C-T, and he's so like, your type. I saw how he looked at you tonight.

"Cut it out. I hate him, he makes me sick" Sora muttered.

"You have so much more to learn Sora. But perhaps you're just too stubborn to let your heart take that one step."

"Shhh! JB"s coming" said Sora as she nudged her friend.

The man known as JB moved slowly through the crowd toward them twirling a pair of drum sticks between his fingers. He was dressed in a baggy black pants and hooded sweatshirt and was covered with tattoos. JB stopped only a few feet from them and scratched his head.

"Whoa Sora is that you? You've sure grown since I last saw you!" he exclaimed.

"You totally rocked out tonight JB!" said Sora with a huge grin as she gave him a high five.

"Thanks, hey how's your sister? I heard the bad news about your mom, sorry" said JB.

"It's ok, Nat's kinda busy. Speaking of her I have to get home ASAP. Linda has my number, come by anytime!"

"Yeah, who's that dude I saw you with earlier? Was he your boyfriend?" he asked protectively.

"No, no he's just a friend. He just tagged along because I had an extra ticket" Sora replied.

"Good. Anyway I'll pick you up on your offer and come by sometime. Me, Linda and the kids. I gotta go help out backstage, cya. Behave yourself!" Said JB giving her a childish pat on the head before walking away.

"Later Sora, Demetri take care!" said Linda with a wave before she followed her husband to help out backstage.

Sora watched them go then walked over to Rayage and said: "Ok I guess this is where we part.

"So soon? I thought we'd spend much more time together" he replied as his eyes once again met hers.

"puh-leaze" she started to walk away but stopped when Rayage grabbed her arm again. "Hey let go!" she said angrily struggling in his grasp.

When he finally released her they found themselves in a park. It was half moon and the light from it glared down on a small pond in the middle of it. Rayage sat down on a nearby bench, crossing his legs at the ankles

"Hey you just teleported us halfway across town! How am I supposed to get home now?" she yelled at him.

"I just want to talk" he replied staring into her eyes again. Sora growled but soon found peace and sat down saying: "Okay let's chat and then you teleport me home."

"Okay. Why do you hate demons so much?" he asked curiously. The girl was quiet for so long that Rayage had the feeling that she wasn't going to answer his question.

"Because they're the one who destroyed my family and everything I ever loved" she whispered so quietly that even though Rayage was a demon he had to strain to hear her answer.

"Oh… Okay" Rayage replied.

OH? Okay? What about you? Why are you hell-bent on destroying Tera?" she asked angrily. Rayage frowned. This sorta made Sora feel sad. Yeah she was a tough cookie but she had feelings. Soon enough though she remembered that he was a demon.

"We have a score to settle" replied Rayage.

"I guess we're in the same boat" said Sora with a sigh.

"Why don't you kill him? It's easier for you because he mostly stays on earth. I have to cross too many boundaries" muttered Rayage.

"I can't" said Sora quietly looking out toward the pond.

"Huh? Why? Asked Rayage as he turned to face her.

"Because she loves him. She took it really hard when mom died. I don't want her to have to go through losing someone she loves again, I have to keep her happy and if that's what it takes so be it" said Sora.

"But what about you?" Rayage asked softly.

Suddenly Sora felt the emotions she'd locked away slowly surfacing. No one had asked her that question in a long time. She turned her face away as the tears threatened to fall. The last time she'd cried was at her mother's funeral. "I'm suffering all alone right now." Her voice was strong, had Rayage not seen the tears she'd tried to hide from him he'd never have known the pain she must be feeling at that very moment.

Rayage put a hand on her shoulder but she quickly shrugged it off. She wiped the tears from her eyes and pushed a few strands of fiery red hair from them before glaring at him.

"Why would you care anyway?" she asked angrily.

"I don't know I've never felt this way about anyone before. I can't explain it" Rayage replied.

Sora sat there, speechless. _What's he trying to say? _She wondered. Suddenly she was flung backwards by her shoulder and found herself wrapped in his arms.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, it's like I'm betraying myself. I mean you're a demon slayer" Rayage argued. As he held her Sora felt something she never felt before. Her heart skipped. It scared the living crap out of her and she felt her face go beet red. For the first time she smelled his scent which was smokey, but then pulled away slightly to put some space between them but Rayage didn't release his hold on her.

"You're a demon… my enemy…" The rest of her sentence died on her lips as Rayage pulled her back toward him till they were nose to nose.

"Stop being so stubborn!" he growled before capturing her lips with his own and kissing her deeply. Sora was so shocked she broke the kiss abruptly and slapped him across the face with all of her strength.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" she shouted angrily. Rayage's expression turned from confusion to anger which scared Sora, yet she refused to back down.

"Take me home NOW!" Sora commanded.

"As you wish" chuckled Rayage as he held her gaze. He then touched her arm and she found herself back in her room, Rayage nowhere to be seen. She expected Nat to be up waiting for her to scold her for staying out late and using her bedroom window as an exit instead of the front door. But to her relief the house was quiet and she was alone in her room.

Sora double checked to make sure she couldn't feel Rayage's presence before undressing and making her way into the shower. _What a night and what a jerk _she thought ten minutes later as she dressed into fiery red silk pj's and slipped into bed. _What's his game anyway? Is he leading me on? Does he want to use me as a ploy to destroy Tera? _She wondered as she lightly touched her lips with her fingertips, her heartbeat speeding up as she thought about him again. A demon had kissed her, if only he knew that it had been her first kiss. As she fell into deep slumber Sora had a feeling that her life was about to change because of the events that had just transpired.

Meanwhile back in the park Rayage looked up at the moon, a hand on his stinging face. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he muttered as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Eva's House, Wednesday morning, 6:30 Am**

"Sora, wake up!" Nat shouted giving her room door three hard raps. Sora groaned under her covers in response.

"Sora you are going to school today, no more playing hooky… don't let me have to come in there!" Nat warned.

"Alright I'm getting up already geez!" said Sora angrily as she crawled out of bed and trudged over to her closet picking out a blue tube top, ultra low cut jeans, a blue sweater and matching high heels then went to get a shower and get dressed.

Sora hesitantly ran down the stairs ten minutes later but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the giggling in the kitchen.

"Stop Tera, stop! Sora's coming!" Natasha giggled.

"So, let her come" Tera said as he continued to tickle her. She squirmed in his hold, continuing to giggle all the while.

"Good morning" said Sora miserably as she slammed her school bag down on the table. She went over to the fridge and snatched up a carton of orange juice then walked back toward the table and picked up her schoolbag and walked toward the door.

"Aren't you gunna stay for breakfast?" asked Natasha in concern from where she stood within Tera's arms, her laughter having finally ebbed.

"No I suddenly lost my appetite… bye" She said slamming the front door behind her. Natasha sighed and leaned back against Tera, staring worriedly up into his emerald green gaze.

Sora hailed a taxi and stepped in. "Tree Hill High School please" she said. The taxi driver revved the engine and drove off.

* * *

**Tree Hill High School**

Sora's friend Lance came toward her as she made her way onto the school grounds. He was short with close cut reddish brown hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a pair of faded jeans pants that looked two sizes too big for him, a white t-shirt and sneakers.

"Sora you're back. Thank God! I've got bad news!" he cried.

"But I just got back today! what is it now?" She asked rolling her eyes.

Lance was hesitant for a moment before saying: "This new kid came and took all of our turf, we've tried to get it back but his posse always gets the best of us."

"What? Our whole turf? Who is this kid?" She asked angrily grabbing him by the collar and lifting him a few feet off the ground.

"W-well you see not a lot of people get to talk to him. The school bullies have all joined up with him. They're indestructible!" he cried.

Sora let go of his collar and pulled up her sweater sleeves. "At lunchtime we will get our turf back!" she said, going commando on him. The intense expression on her face scared Lance but in a moment it was gone and they continued on in silence to begin the day's classes.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

After eating her lunch which was a ham and cheese sandwich and a Pepsi, Sora moved out of the cafeteria and out onto the school field where a boy was huddled. It seemed he suffered from a wedgie the older boys had inflicted on him. They were now rolling dice to see who got to torture him next. The dice rolled away and landed between the scowling Sora's heels.

"Duh, what are you doing here?" asked one of the four bullies who were rolling dice. He was big but dumb. _Really dumb _Sora thought.

"I command you to give us back our turf or suffer a good ass whopping!" Sora replied angrily. Suddenly they all began to laugh which got Sora even more pissed off. Bully number one laughed and said: "And who'll make us?"

Before he could blink she punched him in the stomach. He gagged for air as he fell slowly to his knees. Sora finished him off with a kick to the jaw and his body crumpled to the ground. The other bullies had long since stopped laughing when they'd seen what had happened to their friend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked the second bully.

"Get her!" Said the forth.

The three remaining bullies all came at her at once. But she jumped into the air before any of them could touch her, and landed on the face of bully number two. Once he was on the floor, Sora uppercutted the fourth bully with such force that he flew backward and slammed into a pole. The third bully caught her and held her from behind but she head butted him in his nose and flipped him over her. _Wow he's heavy _she thought. Bully two and bully four got back up and came at her again. Sora grabbed bully number two by his hair and slammed his face into a nearby pole with all of her strength, and he slid to the ground unconscious.

Bully number four grabbed her breast which _MAJORLY _pissed her off. She broke his hand and his nose which caused him to join his friends in the land of unconsciousness. Sora walked over to bully number three who was slowly coming back into consciousness. Sora grabbed him by the hair and said: "Now you see this wouldn't have ever happened if you'd have just given up silently."

A crowd had already gathered as the sound of fighting had reached them, and most of them were cheering for Sora. But suddenly the cheers were replaced by gasps. Sora turned to find out what was wrong when a large fist suddenly struck her down… hard. Sora looked up and saw a coming foot but easily dodged it. Standing before her was bully number one who'd been the first to feel her wrath. He suddenly lifted her up by the shoulders and locked her into a painful bear hug. Sora kicked him in his stomach multiple times but that only seemed to cause him to tighten his grip. Sora was quickly losing breath and vaguely thought about using her powers on him. Yes it would most likely kill him, but it was either him or her.

Suddenly Sora heard a _THUMP! _And the bully loosened his grip, once again falling into unconsciousness. Sora fell to her knees and took a deep breath. She soon realized that the crowd was once again cheering. Sora looked up, shocked to see Rayage leaning over and grinning at her. The crowd soon quieted and dispersed when a teacher arrived.

"What is going on here? Miss Sora is this your doing?!" wailed the teacher. Sora was still speechless.

"No ma'am it wasn't. These bullies, as you can see were trying to hurt her and it got out of hand" said Rayage.

"And you are?" asked the teacher.

"Demitri" Rayage replied.

"I see. This will be cleaned up. The bullies will be sent to punishment, and you miss Sora, go to the nurse's office and put something on that bruise" said the teacher.

"I'll take her" offered Rayage.

"Ok, but Miss Sora, one more fight in school and you'll be suspended!" replied the teacher sharply. She then walked away with the four bullies behind her.

"Are you ok?" asked Rayage.

"Yeah I'm fine… hold on a sec how the heck are you here in my school?! Sora shouted.

"That bruise looks like its getting worse, we should really get you to the nurse's office" Rayage suggested lifting her into his arms before she could protest. Noticing that they were now alone on the school field, he quickly teleported them to the nurse's office. Lucky for both of them the nurse was out so they wouldn't have to explain how they'd just appeared in her office in the blink of an eye.

"That asshole! When I find their leader I'm gunna really give him an asswhooping!" growled Sora as she helped herself to an ice pack and winced when it touched the bruise.

"It seemed you were in a very tight situation. One girl against four big guys" Rayage chuckled.

"I told you already that I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself… sort of" said Sora. Rayage had his back turned to her and was gazing out a window.

"I like this school" he said quietly.

"Huh? You can't enroll here!" Sora argued.

"Why not?" Rayage asked.

"Because you're a demon!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's too bad because I've already enrolled and have been accepted. Even made an alliance" he chuckled. At his words Sora dropped her icepack and glared at his back.

"What? You mean you're the new kid who stole my turf?" she asked angrily.

"I just love to see your reactions to surprising news" Rayage chuckled as he turned back to face her.

Sora blushed slightly as she reached down to get her icepack, only to drop it again when Rayage blurted: "I can't believe you broke that dude's hand when he grabbed you" he laughed.

"It's a matter of respect for myself, not just anybody can touch my body. It's sacred!" Sora explained.

"Hmmm… so why didn't you break any of my bones when I kissed you last night?" asked Rayage with a smirk.

"I slapped you didn't I? Let's not talk about that. I don't know if I can trust you Demetri."

"It's Rayage when none of the humans are around. Demetri is just my alias" he replied.

"Whatever, see I don't even know your real name. What's your game anyway?" Sora demanded.

There's no game. I just want to, I don't know yet. You have the answer though" replied Rayage.

"Me?!" Sora asked in surprise. "To destroy Tera?"

"Not only that, there's something else that I can't figure out." Rayage then grabbed her shoulders lightly. "I need you to help me" he replied.

"What? I'm not like Nat. I don't help demons!" Sora said.

"Then why not help a friend?" he asked. Sora hesitated for a moment.

"Sora, help me" Rayage begged.

"But how do I know this isn't just a trick?" Sora asked.

"Look into my eyes" he replied. Sora looked into his eyes and found something familiar.

"Sora please?"

"Okay, okay but you have to give my turf back to me. And no lying or tricking because I will kick your ass!" Sora warned as she pushed him away.

"Then that's a deal" Rayage said smiling.

_He smiles too much; I used to do that when mom died. To cover up all the pain I was feeling. _Sora thought. A few minutes later Sora and Rayage left the nurse's office. Sora didn't want to be like Nat but helping Rayage was something she could do right now to occupy her time. He was her friend and they shared like pasts. Though his was worse she could still relate. She needed someone to talk to anyway, she was confused.

Rayage was a demon, Sora knew but yet sometimes he seemed like a regular human. All the teachings about demons from her parents went down the drain. She had a friend, but secretly feared that she would turn out like Nat. _No. I won't fall for him _she silently promised herself right then and there. But never knew that in the end it would be her biggest mistake…

* * *

**Author's Note: "Well there's the end of this extract, I hope you've enjoyed it. There's a lot more randomness to come. Please read and review. Thanks!"**


	3. The New Threat

**Author's Note: "Here's the final extract written by my cousin and just like the previous one it's a bit long but I absolutely love it. She wrote it after reading a draft for 'my handsome devil' which is another Dmc/ Inuyasha crossover fic that I have yet to post. I just asked her to go wild and this is what she came up with. It does contain a few new characters that will probably be used in the near future. I just thought up the title and proofread this extract.**

**I don't own the Sparda boys, here is the next extract."**

* * *

Chapter 3- The New Threat

**Mallet Island**

Natasha wiped the blood from her lower lip then looked in her brothers' direction; they too were losing to the hordes of demons surrounding them. Legion jerked her face towards his and spoke in a perilous tone.

"Darling are you ready to give up?" he taunted.

"Never to you, despicable bastard!" she spat at him.

He tightened his grip and she yelped as his nails dug into her flesh. She could hear her brothers' shout out her name in the distance as tears welled up in her eyes. She was sick and tired of this battle, she wanted Tera to be free and Legion to disappear. But it was the other way around Legion was free now and Tera was the one who had disappeared.

"Don't worry; I'll kill you so you can join that weakling lover of yours. But first I'll enjoy tearing you limb from limb until you beg for death." His menacing laugh tore through the night.

"LIGHTNING ARROW!" a bolt of lightning tore through Legion's arm forcing him to release Natasha.

Then waves of lightning bolts struck out at the demons which surrounded Dante and Vergil, turning them to ash.

"What in the world?" Dante swore.

"Seems we have another guest." Vergil answered.

A huge bolt of lightning came between Nat and Legion and when it disappeared a young woman stood in its place. Her long honey blonde hair fell to the waist of her Miko outfit.

Facing Legion she kept her gaze locked with his. He growled as a dark cloud rose around him and he disappeared.

She turned to look at Natasha and held out her hand.

"Here let me help you." Her voice felt like velvet in Nat's ears.

Dante and Vergil approached the girl with suspicion.

"Thank you…and you are?" Nat asked.

"My name is Laylienne. I am a high Miko that is able to control lightning. I may be able to help you destroy Legion" The girl replied.

"You really took a good shot at him, he didn't even fight back" Dante said placing an arm around her.

Laylienne drew herself away from him in disgust and said: "I know the weak points of my enemy, that's what gives me the upper hand in battle."

"I see, maybe we can discuss this further at my place" Dante replied with a sly smirk.

* * *

**Devil May Cry**

"My clan has been fighting the one you know as Legion for 50 decades. He killed my family but left me to bleed to death that was his mistake. There was once that I got close to defeating him but as I was about to throw the final blow he escaped. For decades I've searched for him, he seemed to have been hiding in the shadow of a man's heart."

"Tera?" Nat whispered.

"Yes. Tera was a pawn for Legion, hiding his presence and allowing him to come out but not long enough to be detected and still get his dirty work done" Laylienne explained. "He enjoys the sight of blood and the sound of suffering but I fear the worst is yet to come, now that Tera can no longer suppress Legion back into his heart…Legion has taken over his body. So we must destroy them."

"I know that, but I don't believe it's the best solution" Natasha said stubbornly.

"I did not sense the man Tera, Legion has taken over his body and mind. There is no other solution. I have heard the rumors of the forbidden love between a demon lord and a demon slayer, with your emotions loose you will not be able to destroy Legion before he wreaks havoc on us all" Laylienne stated.

"She has a point Nat you're in no condition to fight Legion while pining over Tera, the next time around we might not be too lucky" Vergil added.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST STOP?" Nat snapped. "I've had enough of this crap, do you even know how it feels to lose the person you love?" her stare pierced each and every one of them, leaving a long awkward silence within the room. Dante then ran a hand though his hair and let out a deep sigh.

"You mean like how Sora sacrificed herself to bring me back to life? Yes Nat I know how you feel. But that doesn't change the fact that sacrifices have to be made. Sometimes love is just not enough" He said trying to level with his stubborn sister.

"She sacrificed herself even though you still went out and BROKE HER HEART. Unlike you I don't have a flavor of the week. You don't know what it feels like to have somebody you truly love I wouldn't even dare look or flirt with another man, that's why I want to save Tera; he is my soul-mate. I'll save him even if that means sacrificing my life, I love him Dante. When you and Vergil finally open your eyes and experience what true love feels like THEN you can come back and lecture me!" she quarreled.

"NAT YOU'RE STILL NOT GETTING THE POINT!" Dante boomed, Vergil was shocked at this reaction never had he seen Dante so irate, Nat must have really struck a nerve.

"Don't you dare tell me what I feel and I don't. One thing you don't understand about love is that if you hold on to someone too tightly you'll lose them, did you know that Nat? First of all if Tera loved you as much as he said he did you wouldn't be hurting like this. WOULD YOU NAT?" he said in a cold tone. Nat felt a pang in her heart she knew Dante was right. Even Vergil who had settled in the corner enticed by his brother's rage thought Dante had a point.

"Sometimes Nat love just isn't enough!" he said kicking a table across the room with such force that it split it in two. He then stomped off into the night, slamming the door behind him.

Nat was almost to tears, her own brothers suffered from her selfishness. They both had had many chances to kill Tera but they did not, because of her. She had never seen Dante act so malicious towards her. All of this was too much for her; Tera had weakened her with his love she no longer felt as if she could fight anymore. Without another word she turned and went to her room to let out sobs hidden beneath her pillow.

Vergil looked at Laylienne. "You can stay here for the night. Dante won't be back for a while" he said pointing out a stairwell that led to a guest room.

"You seem to be the most grounded, Vergil Sparda" She said.

"I don't give into useless emotions and acts that weaken my intellect" He replied.

"I see, so you have never been with a woman and experienced this thing called love?" she questioned.

"Goodnight Laylienne" he said turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

"Goodnight, it will be a pleasure working with you. Vergil Sparda" she whispered underneath her breath. Since she had met the three her eyes always drifted in his direction. He somewhat made her blood boil and she thought her heart skipped a beat whenever he came in close proximity to her. But she placed it in the back of her mind. She was here on a mission that her master did not fulfill; she had no time to fall for the dark slayer. The other brother was quite amusing but he wasn't her type. Maybe when this war was all over she could fall in love as well. She admired the fire Nat had in her eyes when she spoke of it, this love between a man and woman. The love that made her into woman.

* * *

**Somewhere On The Sreets Of Europe**

BAM! Dante punched another hole into the alley wall and cursed, the girls he was with jumped and backed away and soon they left in a panic. Curse Nat for being so stubborn, curse Nat for being in love with the man they had to destroy, curse Nat for bringing up Sora…Curse Nat. He thought about Sora and punched the wall again. How could he have been so careless? So stupid? She was everything he needed but it took him to loose her to realize that. Sora had sacrificed her life to save him when he had gone head on with Legion. He wanted Nat to be released from the bastard's grasp once and for all but he was caught off guard with injuries from a previous battle. He was beaten to death when Vergil came for him and they retreated to Devil May Cry where Nat cried over him and Sora stared in silent dismay at his limp body. That's when she acted; she transferred all her life force to his body and resurrected him. When he stirred Sora had disappeared, Vergil told him that after Sora transferred her life energy to him she disappeared in a ray of light. Dante continued his routine of going out but it never felt the same. The girls he would meet up with never seemed as enticing as they were before, then Nat mentioning Sora was the last straw.

He could relate to Nat but took it out another way, by womanizing and trying to find the old Dante before Sora came into the picture. Now all he felt was Lonely and Incomplete.

Suddenly there was a cold breeze behind him which made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He felt a presence and turned quickly. He saw no one. He felt the presence again like it was drawing him in as he ran out of the alleyway into the streets, then he heard a woman laugh. He looked up at the light pole beside him; there stood a figure in a white robe; her face covered only her eyes could be seen. Suddenly something inside his chest started to well up and burn.

"Who are you?" he said a little irritated.

The robed figure laughed again before replying: "A whorehouse is fitting for a king like you; you're unworthy to be a son of Sparda."

"Why don't you come dow--..." before Dante could finish the figure was standing right in front of him. Dante was a little surprised at his new acquaintance's speed. "What the hell!" he blurted out. He didn't drink much so he knew he wasn't being fooled by the booze. The burning in his chest grew as he glared at the figure it front of him. The figure's eyes where a deep shade of gold, he knew it was a woman but he sensed she had no intentions to harm him it was just the burning in his chest that worried him.

"What do you want?" he mocked.

Her gold eyes looked at him smiling "You must let Natasha die" the person replied.

"Huh what the HELL!" he exclaimed. "Bullshit! Nobody's touching a hair on my sister!" he threw a punch at the woman in robes but she dodged it with ease.

"Son of Sparda, listen to me and listen to me well. Natasha must die for the sake of humanity and the entities which inhabit this world. If you interfere you will have to suffer the curse I have bestowed on you, that burning in your chest is just the beginning" the white robed mage said unemotionally.

Suddenly Dante found himself gasping for air when the burning intensified, stopping after a few minutes. He looked up at the golden eyed woman.

"W-Who are you?" He demanded. He saw her mouth move then a cold hard wind suddenly blew. Dante shielded his eyes until the wind died down. Icicles hung from his sleeve and he no longer felt her presence, then her words came to him.

"I am what they call Death."

* * *

**Back At Devil May Cry**

Nat lay on her bed staring at her bedroom ceiling. The box dropped to the floor. She was thinking about Tera and if he was really gone as the Miko had said and if there was any possible way of joining him. When had she grown so weak? She felt weaker than usual then a thought came to her mind and she clutched her stomach, it really happened. She then sat upon her bed thinking about why she missed the signs; she was so busy battling Legion that she never noticed she'd missed her monthlys. No wonder she'd been so tired, hungry and over emotional the last couple of days. Her heart started to flutter; she was pregnant with Tera's baby. A smile graced her lips as she reminisced on the night that they shared before the war. She was happy but frowned when she realized that there was nobody to share her joy with. She'd just met Laylienne and didn't know how much she could trust her, she might tell Dante and Vergil. _WAIT. Did they notice?_ Nat thought. She was a couple of months pregnant and at least she didn't show. She made a promise then to herself that she would not fight until the baby was born.

Suddenly she felt a cold chill, Dante suddenly burst through her room as her bedroom window then opened and sharp icicles flew towards him pining him to the wall. Nat shouted to him then was hushed when a white gloved hand clasped around her mouth.

"Shh my lovely this will be done in just a second" said a voice she'd never heard before. Nat suddenly found herself outside of the house where Legion stood waiting. Vergil and Laylienne rushed back downstairs along with Dante who'd finally freed himself and the three of them headed outside. The woman in the white robes held Natasha between the two parties. Vergil took out his katana and was about ready to attack Legion as was Laylienne and Dante. Legion seemed irritated.

"Are you setting me up? Mage you said you would deliver the woman to me!" Legion snarled, glaring at the white robed woman.

"Dammit I was too late." Dante grasped his chest as the burning started again much more intense than last time.

"Dante what's wrong with you?" Vergil asked in his fighting stance. Laylienne stood having one of her lighting arrows aimed at Legion.

"Death, she came here to kill Nat…Arggghhh…" he withered to the ground in pain.

That's when Death spoke "I warned you not to interfere…" then she took out a dagger which resembled the crest of the moon and drew it across Nat's neck. Blood spurted from her neck and Nat's eyes bulged in horror. Laylienne and Vergil then took their attention off of Legion and concentrated their attack on Death instead. But it was as if a force field prevented Death any harm. Legion looked on in shock.

"No, she must die by my hands only!" he threw power orbs at the robed figure but they had no effect on her. In a quick motion the robed figure flew into the air with Nat, lightning bolts surrounded her but never touched her, Legion's power orbs bounced back and forth against her force field. She flew high into the air with Nat's limp body, Vergil now in pursuit but he couldn't get close to her. The woman in white stopped and turned, glaring at them for a few moments before saying: "Something bigger is coming and it will devour you all." Then she disappeared.

Her words left everybody in confusion; even Legion was taken aback by them.

"NATASHA!" Vergil shouted into the night sky above him.

* * *

"Natasha, Natasha…" her name rung in her head. She slowly opened her eyes then jumped up and looked around her. She found herself in a white room surrounded by white linens, lining the walls were fountains where crystal clear water trickled down to a little river with white lilies meeting the flow at the bottom. She then remembered the previous episode where her throat was slit yet she felt nothing it was like her body was acting on its own. The white linen drapes then separated and a servant appeared. She wore a white dress which stopped to her knees, her brown hair was assembled in a high bun and she wore a single gold bangle on her left wrist. In her hands she held a cloth and extra clothes.

"Mistress said you would be awake" The girl said calmly. Nat studied her over and over as the girl continued: "please take a bath and eat you must have energy. The Mistress will want you to be in good shape when she sees you."

"Where am I? Is your Mistress the one who kidnapped me?" Natasha asked harshly.

The girl smiled "Kidnap no, the Mistress only looks out for you. You are still alive and are being served by her head servant. So please do not think ill of my Mistress" the girl replied. She placed the clothes on the edge of the bed and exited without another word.

Natasha rubbed her temples_, where am I? This Mistress, what does she want? _She pondered then smelt her clothes… she was in need for a bath. She walked around the bed and three feet away from her was a steamy pool. Natasha slipped out her clothes and into the pool. She was not dead, the baby wasn't harmed either. She then wondered about Vergil, Dante and Laylienne. They must think that she was killed before their eyes, she quickly soaked up the last feeling of the pool and slipped into the clothes the head servant had brought for her. She separated the white curtains and was looking for an exit somehow she couldn't teleport. She then approached a room with thick white drapes which were designed with crescents, stars and suns sewn in gold thread. Then without any sign the drapes started to separate revealing a room with a huge pool in the middle. Lilies of different colors were everywhere.

"Please come inside" a woman's voice invited her.

Nat stepped inside, before her stood the woman, her back facing Nat. Her long ebony hair was loose and in waves, from what Nat could see the woman wore a much more detailed dress than she or the head servant wore. It was white and like the drapes had crescents and stars. One of her shoulders was bare and the dress was long and flowing. Nat admired her for a while. She held her breath as the woman turned around. Nat gasped when her eyes met gold eyes, she instantly identified the woman and was in plain shock.

"Sora? How can this be?" she asked in bewilderment.

Sora smiled and walked over to Nat embracing her, then taking Nat's hand in hers lead her to a chaise lounge.

"After I saved your brother I returned to my realm to continue my duties as a Deity" She explained to Nat but Nat still questioned her, Sora never spoke of her true identity so Sora continued: "Nat in your world I am the keeper of time and now a reaper. I collect souls which are not destined to Hades but instead are to be reborn."

"You're a God of your own realm, I never would have guessed." Nat said surprised.

"A minor one in yours though." She smiled once again embracing Nat. They were both happy to see each other again. Suddenly a figure caught Nat's eye, she blinked once more to see if she was hallucinating. Standing just inches away from them stood the smiling Tera.

"Tera…" her words trailed off when she ran to him and they embraced.

"Nat I've missed you so much. She told me that if I waited you would come" he whispered to her.

"Sora you did this?" Nat questioned.

"Yes. When Tera was overcome by Legion his soul was discarded and I brought him here. He was reborn" She said.

"But doesn't that mean he had to be a baby?" Nat was now confused.

"I just sped up his timeline, his memories of you and his life stayed intact I just provided him with a body" Sora said picking up a lily. "They call me death yet I give life. Kind of ironic." She said then she switched to a serious tone. "However you and Tera will stay in my realm until the baby is born."

"Nat you're pregnant?" Tera asked in amazement.

Nat blushed and looked down to her feet she'd never got a chance to tell him.

"Y-yes, I'm going to have our baby. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know what you would have said" she answered then she looked up at him for a reply. He hugged her tightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm going to spend the rest of my days with the woman I love and be the father of our child" He replied.

"Wait but why do you want everybody to think I'm dead when I'm not? What is the reason?" Nat prodded.

"There is something approaching Earth. Legion summoned it and it's making its way to Earth as we speak. This thing has impeccable power, I have seen over the centuries how it devours planet after planet" Sora explained.

"Do Dante and the others know?" Tera asked, worried.

"I've warned them, even Legion. The reason why I made them think of you dead is for them to focus on this new issue without having to protect you or the baby " she said to Nat.

"You're right. How did you know I was pregnant?" Nat asked blushing, Sora giggled.

"You body screams that your a blooming mother" Sora said in awe. "Let me leave you two to talk" she replied.

Once alone Nat grabbed Tera's check and pulled it.

"What are you doing?" He asked disorientated.

"I'm just making sure it's really you and I'm not dreaming!" she exclaimed.

"Of course it's me Nat. If not would I do this?" Tera grabbed her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Pulling away from him she let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh Tera I've missed you so much, please don't ever leave my side again." She demanded.

"I won't" he said kissing her again. They both lay on the chaise lounge with Tera holding her from behind. Nat felt warmth cascade on her as Tera stroked her belly and held her for time seemed to no longer exist for the both of them.

* * *

**Devil May Cry**

"It's been 2 days and still no sign of Natasha!" Dante boomed.

"We've searched every nook and cranny of the demon realm and anywhere else she might be. We can't even sense her because she's…" Vergil was punched in the face by Dante before he could even finish his sentence.

"She's not dead!" he shouted in his face.

Vergil punched Dante back; they started a brawl in the living room but stopped short when Laylienne spoke up.

"Do you guys feel that?" she asked them.

"Wow it's huge" Dante remarked letting go of Vergil's collar and looking up at the ceiling as if he was seeing something beyond it.

"It's the thing she warned us about. It's still very far from Earth but it seems to be giving us heads up of its arrival" Vergil analyzed also looking up to the ceiling.

* * *

**Back On Mallet Island**

"Master do you feel that?" a henchman asked.

Legion sat atop his throne and rubbed his chin before retorting: "Yes you fool. Intriguing even if it outmatches my own powers. Send an invitation to this newcomer to join me at my table; he would seem the worthy adversary I've been looking for" He commanded.

"Y-yes sir" The henchman replied as he stumbled away into the darkness.

Legion stroked his chin once more then felt a chill skitter up his spine as he remembered the white robed woman's words: _"something bigger is coming and it will devour you all."_

* * *

**Back in Sora's Realm**

Natasha crumpled back in her bed as the wails of the newly born infant swept through the castle. The head servant wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead as she rocked the baby to-and fro.

"I'll name him Kiel" Nat said in a motherly tone.

Tera kissed her on the lips as she handed the baby to him. "Look he has your eyes and your smile" He said as the baby gurgled in his arms. He gave the head servant the baby so he could be taken to the nursery. Sora walked in embracing Nat and congratulating both of them on becoming new parents. Nat noticed that Sora was dressed differently.

"Is it time yet?" she asked.

"Almost, I'll go and befriend myself with the others. Legion on the other hand has made a foolish bribe with the beings dealer." She gave a loving smile to Nat. "You must not worry about this, take care of your child and Tera. You will be safe here" She said in confidence.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Tera asked.

"I'm positive. Nat needs you now and your son will need you as well. After all he is going to be a great man" Sora hinted then disappeared in a ray of light.

"May Sparda be with you" Nat mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Back at Devil May Cry**

Sora transported on the front of Devil May Cry and knocked on the door, couple of seconds later Laylienne answered. Laylienne was taken aback when she saw the white robed figure. She formed a lighting bolt in her hand and flung it at the woman but Sora dodged it. Dante and Vergil appeared by Laylienne's side after hearing the commotion.

"Where the hell is Nat?" Dante asked, his chest starting to burn once more.

"I'm not here to fight" Sora said but was thrown off by Vergil's attack.

"Who are you and what have you done with Nat?" he demanded.

Vergil was agile and had a lot of stamina. Sora dodged his attacks with ease but began losing her concentration with Laylienne's lightning bolts also being launched at her. She jumped high in the air landing on top of the roof and removed the lower half of the cloth that hid her face.

"I am Sora Tanagawa. Natasha is safe." You could hear a pin drop when she said this. Vergil and Dante were both in shock then Laylienne let out a inhumane cry.

"Go-men-na-sai, Go-men-na-sai sensei." Laylienne repeated this over and over again bowing her head down apologizing.

Sora hopped down from the roof and told Laylienne that she was forgiven.

"This is bullshit you mean that was all a show?" Dante asked in astonishment. Once they had realized that it was really Sora they all went back into Devil May Cry to discuss further.

"Yes I had to make Legion think that Nat was killed, I had to do in front of you all to make it look real enough" she confessed.

"So where is Nat now?" Vergil asked.

"She's safe with Tera" She said with poise.

"But Tera's dead" Vergil cocked one of his eyebrows.

"So was I" Sora shot back then she changed the subject. "The real reason why I'm here is because of the mass approaching us"

"Is it really the BikOngo?" Laylienne asked quite energized that her master had returned after her disappearance.

"Yes it is. It's good to see you have been fulfilling your duties as the head Miko Lay-chan" She complemented which made Laylienne blush a bit

"A-ri-ga-to." She replied.

"BikOngo is a being which attracted to planets which are infiltrated with an evil force. It not just absorbs that evil force but destroys the planet as well" Sora explained.

"And Legion has made a deal to give him Earth so that he can get BikOngo off his back?" Vergil asked.

"That's right but BikOngo will double cross Legion" Laylienne added.

"Well then what are we all worried about? Legion will finally get what he deserves" Dante said smugly crossing his arms behind his head and propping his feet on the middle table.

"Don't you understand? BikOngo will absorb Legion but he won't stop there he'll absorb the Earth killing everything on it" Sora said shoving his feet off of the table causing him to wipe the smug look off his face. His face turned white as he felt the burning eat at his chest "We all have to be ready when it's our turn to fight" she said angrily.

Vergil then got up and picked up Yamato and headed for the door saying: "If this will be a challenging battle I best be prepared." He then left. Laylienne then got up and followed him but turned and said goodbye to Sora and Dante.

"I will accompany him in training. We will be back soon" She replied before following Vergil who had gone into the woods behind Devil May Cry to train.

"Why do you follow me?" he asked.

"Well for one I think Dante and Sora need time alone and two maybe you can help me with my katana I still haven't mastered conducting energy to it" She said.

Vergil was quiet for a while. Then he turned around and launched a kick at Laylienne. She dodged it and the second one that came after. She then somersaulted a distance.

"Hey I wasn't ready" She complained.

"In most battles you have to always be ready, the opponent will not always tell you when he'll attack" He said in a very haughty tone.

They both charged each other drawing their swords at the same time. They clashed until sparks flew between them. Laylienne smiled at Vergil "Don't hold anything back" she replied.

Vergil smirked saying: "You don't either"

* * *

Sora and Dante sat on either side of the tattered couch, neither had said a word since Laylienne and Vergil left. Then Dante scoffed at the silence.

"So you plan to kill me with this curse?" he asked pointing at his chest.

Sora didn't say a word, instead she took out a compact which absorbed the curse instantly from Dante's body. That's when he got up and pulled her up to him until their noses were touching. Her compact fell to the floor and smashed in half.

"Woman do you think it's amusing to have me suffer over you for these past months with no sign that you were still alive?" he said shaking her.

"Really, I thought I was just another woman who was swept away by the charm of Dante Sparda and nothing more. I saw you coming from the whore house, you haven't changed one bit" She said slapping him across the face.

He looked at her like he wanted to murder her right then and there_. What does this woman have over me?_ He wondered. She knew every button to press to make him angry, happy, and shameful. He then pushed her on the couch and hovered over her, his hands blocking her so she could not escape. His head hung down and he said under his breath so that only Sora could hear:

"They meant nothing to me. I haven't felt the same; all I can think about is you. I'm sorry that I was an insensitive jerk and messed with your heart. I was stupid and when I lost you I went insane I felt real loneliness. Then I started to feel insecure if I couldn't protect you I wasn't fit enough to protect Nat. it was proven when Legion almost killed her you almost killed her..." he explained.

Sora never heard Dante talk like this to her, he always seemed so sheltered but so did she. "I was just pretending to kill Nat" she explained to him, he jerked his head at her.

"I know but we never knew your intentions. I couldn't protect her." Tears were streaming down his face, she had never seen him cry before and it made her heart ache. She grabbed one of his hands and pulled him down on the couch again placing his head on her chest, cradling him as he cried; releasing all the anger he had bottled up in him. He held onto her like a child, nobody knew the personal war that Dante fought with himself. He acted cool and tough but deep down there was a sensitive guy in him who needed someone. But the pain still remained where he broke her heart and she couldn't go back to that again, after this battle she would go back to her realm, return Nat and separate herself from Dante immediately. Dante had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. He hadn't slept since Nat disappeared.

"Thank you for coming back" he whispered while he slept.

* * *

**Back On Mallet Island**

Legion looked on as he questioned if the BikOngo would come through and grant him his will, to destroy the spawn of Sparda and the Earth leaving him with the opportunity to start a world of his own as the God he once was in his previous life. He chuckled at the thought of having that amazing power to rule over the underworld between and the heavens. The god of this world would bow to him and BikOngo would help him. Yes that was the deal. Even though it was not his doing Natasha was out of the way for good now all he needed to deal with were the Sparda twins and the wretched lightning fly. He wondered about Laylienne, she never gave up the pursuit even though they were kin both were set to destroy each other knowing each others weak points but never being able to kill one another.

He scoffed at the idea of ever being defeated by Laylienne. He turned back his thoughts on the Sparda twins. This time he would destroy them and nothing would get in his way. **(Editor's note: how many times has a bad guy said this?). **As he pondered the BikOngo was approaching earth a god in its own form coming to do what he had struggled with for many years. Legion hated having to ask for aid from other demons but having the BikOngo under command was like having one of the strongest weapons in the universe under your command. He chuckled again as he took a sip of the wine which a servant quietly bought for him.

This world was meant to be his and even though Natasha was now dead he refused to find another woman, be she human or demon to rule beside him and give him an heir. In his mind there was no other woman worthy enough to do so. Legion had been hell-bent on killing her because she'd refused to join him and become his queen. What did the powerless Tera have that he didn't? He scowled and threw his glass against the wall. If he had killed her he could have resurrected her and brainwashed her to follow him only. Another glass of wine was given to him. He followed the rim of the glass with his finger tip and fantasized about Natasha Sparda.

* * *

**Back In Sora's Realm**

Natasha shivered beside Tera.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just had the creepiest feeling awhile ago but it's gone now" She quickly replied.

They both watched their son playing in a nearby field. He was already 13 years old_. How time flies in this dimension_ Nat thought. However she and Tera didn't age one bit. The head servant, Aya eventually became close to her, she told them both that before her mistress left she placed a charm on them both so that they would not age in this dimension until they and their son returned to their own dimension. However Sora did not place the same charm on their son. To her knowledge only 2 days passed on Earth to the thirteen years she experienced in this dimension. But she could feel it the evil aura of the bulk approaching Earth. Suddenly Tera lifted her up into her arms, kissing her on her forehead. They were now married and inseparable. But she wondered when she would return. She wanted to help her family, she worried for them.

"MOM! DAD!" Kiel shouted from the field. He was swinging a long shiny object which glared when the sun hit it. Nat had to squint to see what it was he held. Then she realized he was holding a sword. Kiel quickly put the sword into its sheath and ran towards his mother and father.

"An ANGEL mother. He gave me a sword! He told me that with it I will become a great man as he once was. He says it is my duty to protect you all" He said in one quick breath. He beamed with pride while talking to his mother and father.

Nat blinked then her face softened, her son was a warrior, a great warrior reincarnated by Sora. She touched his brow. Tera smiled at him as well then got up and slapped him on his back playfully.

"Let me teach you how to use that thing" He demanded dragging their son off back to the field forming his own sword out of thin-air.

Natasha sighed and enjoyed the warm breeze flowing along her body. She wished she could stay here forever. She heard them clash swords and then laughter. But did her son know that real war was not a game? That this THING coming could mean the destruction of man and demons alike? She clutched the pendant which contained Ice Vain to her chest. No, war was filled with tears, blood and death…and she also had a duty to protect the ones she loved.

* * *

**Back At Devil May Cry**

Laylienne called upon a lightning bolt to demolish the creature before her.

"There's too many of them. What should we do?" she asked a bit flustered

"We fight" Vergil replied cutting down his own few creatures.

"These are shadow lurkers. They serve the BikOngo. They must be under Legion's control now" Sora replied as well.

"Dammit they just won't die!" Dante growled pounding one lurker into the ground.

Suddenly the shadow lurkers all drew back and mounded into a big dark monster which flung itself at the warriors. Laylienne was about to get crushed by the monster's massive tentacle but was quickly moved out of the way by Vergil who used his lightning speed.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-yes" She replied out of breath. She had never been this close to a man before and she wondered if Vergil can hear her heart banging in her ears as she did. Dante devil triggered and made a full force attack on the creature. Yet it had little to no effect. Every time the creature would recover and attack them with just as much strength as before.

Suddenly a bright silver line appeared across the creatures abdomen, another soon appeared across its face and another around his arms and feet. Then it lit up in flames and made an inhumane cry before crumpling to the ground and turning to ashes.

"What the hell?!" Dante asked, bewildered.

A boy stepped out into the clearing where the monster once stood. Behind him another portal opened and out came Tera. Dante and Vergil were shocked out of their minds. Not long after Nat stepped out of the portal.

"Nat…" Dante and Vergil said in unison.

"Hi, Dan, Verg. It's good to be back" She replied...

"WHAT?!" Dante hollered.

"You mean to tell us you've been in another dimension where you had a child?!" Vergil asked. His usually calm demeanor had disappeared due to the surprising news.

"Yes. We had to stay there till Kiel was old enough…to fulfill his destiny…" Nat replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Well I hope you've enjoyed the extracts written by my cousin. I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Please review and tell me what you thought."**


	4. The Slayer's Decision

**Author's Note: "Here's the next extract, and this one was written by me. It takes place in Feudal Era Japan so you all know what that means: Inuyasha and the gang make an appearance. I just wanted to show a bit more of Tera's evil side. And the reason Tera and Rayage are battling Inuyasha is because they were forced into it by Naraku… Aint that a surprise?**

**Anyway please read, review and enjoy!"**

* * *

Chapter 4- The Slayer's Decision

**Feudal Era Japan**

"Humph so you're Inuyasha? Don't look like much" Rayage said eyeing him. Inuyasha said nothing and simply readied Tetsusaiga. As they fought Tera knew Natasha was watching the battle from within the nearby bushes. _It's just as well since she will soon be my queen _he thought feeling Legion's power surge within him.

Rayage sent a 'FLAMING FIST' toward Inuyasha which he easily blocked with Tetsusaiga then quickly took to the trees. Rayage and Tera followed him relentlessly. Tera called on three large blades that missed pinning Inuyasha to the top of a tree by inches. Tera knew Dante and Sora had arrived when he caught the arrow Sora fired at him. "God they're like roaches" he muttered conjuring and sending dozens of black prisms their way. Suddenly an icy wind picked up and froze them solid. They fell soundlessly to the grass.

"Get out of here Nat" Tera commanded turning slightly to look at her.

"No I won't" she said stubbornly. Tera appeared before her in the blink of an eye, his features stern.

"You _will_ leave this place Nat" he whispered grasping her by the shoulders and pulling her till they were nose to nose. The necklace around her neck glowed faintly. Natasha looked up at him in astonishment. She opened her mouth to protest again then closed it and moved away from him without another word.

"You creeps can have a taste of my 'WINDSCAR!' Inuyasha yelled as the yellow streaks of light burrowed through the ground toward the five of them.

When the smoke cleared the five of them were nowhere to be seen.

"Be grateful for this respite dog demon, the next time we meet I won't be so lenient" Tera promised. Inuyasha looked up to find the five strangers floating above him in the in the sky where the first rays of dawn were just lighting it.

"Nat whatever he's telling you don't listen!" Yelled her sister Sora who had turned to look at her. But Natasha didn't even look at her or answer; she instead lay quietly within Tera's arms. Her eyes slightly glazed.

"She can't hear you, she's now at his mercy" Rayage said quietly watching as Natasha tightened her arms around Tera's neck and they shimmered away.

"What?" asked Dante angrily unsheathing Rebellion and gliding toward him.

"The necklace he gave her for her birthday was enchanted" Rayage replied raising his palms upward in a show of peace.

"Well we have to get it from her!" cried Sora going commando on them.

"It's not that easy. We can't remove it, since it was created from Legion's sword only Natasha or he himself can remove it. But we'll get her back" said Rayage soothingly as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"For your sake I hope so, you're partly to blame for this mess" said Sora as the three of them shimmered away leaving Inuyasha staring after them in bewilderment as his friends rushed to his side having been awakened by the fighting.

* * *

**Mallet Island**

Tera metalized in his brightly lit chambers and set Nat down gently before him. Her once snapping ice blue eyes were now dull and lifeless.

"Your will is yours once more" he muttered watching as the necklace glowed faintly once again and the glazed look disappeared from her eyes. Natasha gazed around her as if just waking from slumber and stopped on Tera's emerald green gaze.

"Have you given thought to my offer?" he asked his eyes intent on her face.

"I have… and the answer is no Tera. I can't become your queen, I won't turn my back on my brothers" she said quietly.

"They'll never accept our being together. Don't you understand?"

"Well you _did _try to kill them on numerous occasions" she reminded him.

"They were in the way, you don't need them all you need is me! What do I have to do Nat? What do you want from me?" He asked clenching his fists, the anger coming off him in waves. He could feel Legion clawing for control and allowed him free reign, uncaring of the fear he saw in Nat's eyes.

Never before had Natasha seen Tera this angry, now Legion seemed to have free reign. It still surprised her how quickly his demon half could take control but she knew the difference. The man standing before her now was not the compassionate man she'd fallen for.

She lunged forward and punched him in the face, then conjured four ice blades with a thought and threw them toward him. Legion made no move to block the attacks and simply smirked at her with that im better than you attitude. Natasha's lips pulled back into a snarl. She wanted very badly to slap that smug smirk right off his face. She still couldn't believe that this demon whom she detested shared the body of the man she loved.

"How many times must I say it? Im invincible! But you want to kill me don't you? After all I did kill your father; but I will be generous and save Dante and Sora for last and there's nothing you can do to stop me" he taunted her.

"You'll never win against them. If Dante could win against Mundus, it shouldn't be hard to defeat you as well" Natasha replied with a confident smirk of her own.

"You have such a strong will… I shall enjoy breaking it. Whether you like it or not you are now queen of the underworld and now belong to me" he stated.

"I will never be yours!" she said defiantly throwing another punch toward his face which he this time blocked, catching the fist in the palm of his hand and twisting her arm savagely behind her.

"I must thank you, were it not for you I would have not finally achieved full power once again. Your precious Tera has finally given in, in short he has abandoned you" he whispered in her ear.

"You're lying, Tera will fight you like he always does!" she retorted freeing herself of his grasp via devil trigger and raking a clawed hand down his face.

"In time you will become accustomed to this place and to me. Perhaps Vergil can help with that" he replied paying no heed to the blood dripping from the long scratches on his face which slowly began to heal themselves.

As if on que Vergil appeared surrounded by blue flames and dressed in the amour given to him by Mundus. The black knight stood on bended knee before his new master.

"Guard your sister until I return" commanded Legion before disappearing and leaving them silently staring at each other.

Natasha untriggered from her demonic state with a sigh. "I only have one question for you: why did you join Mundus?" she asked. Blue flames once again surrounded Vergil and when they dissipated the helmet and amour were replaced by his trademark blue, black and gold clothing.

"I wanted more power to defeat Dante. Mundus also promised that he would resurrect mother if I served him. I should have known he couldn't be trusted, but all in all once you do as you're told it's not so bad here" her brother replied.

"You're joking right? I'm his prisoner, he's going to kill Dante and Sora and there's nothing I can do to stop it" she said giving the door knob a savage twist and jumping away as a large ghostly hand reached out to grab her.

"Please help me Vergil" she begged turning to him again.

"I can't go against his orders… I'm sorry Nat" he said quietly.

"Since when did you become a coward?" She asked angrily.

Silence then once again prevailed. Natasha stood in the middle of the room with her arms folded looking anywhere but at Vergil, while the dark slayer's hand went to his most prized possession in the event that Dante miraculously made it past his new master…

* * *

**Author's Note: "Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought."**


	5. No More Secrets

**Author's Note: "Here's the next one. Tera finally tells Nat the truth as the title implies. I don't own any characters from DMC, only the characters I throw in. Hope you enjoy!"**

* * *

Chapter 5- No More Secrets

Natasha closed the doors of Devil May Cry behind her and pulled her father's purple trench coat closer round her to ward off the night's chill. Beneath it she wore her battle clothes: a black velvet pants and knee high pointy toed boots, a red thing strapped top and a dark blue belt around her waist (more for fashion than anything else). She intended to do a quick patrol of the area for demons then go see Tera at the Sunset Inn. He had said he had something to tell her.

They hadn't been dating long but she felt drawn to him, he was the only one besides her brothers that she could truly be herself around. Tera was a fellow demon slayer and what surprised her most was that Dante was ok with their relationship, although Vergil was another story. He was convinced that Tera was Legion. But that was crazy; Legion thrived on battle and causing pain to everyone around him, while Tera was a kind and caring person.

Natasha removed the ice numchucks called 'Cerberus' from one of her coat pockets and continued onward. Suddenly she heard a growl and then a tall black skinned demon stepped from the shadows.

"Sparda! I shall rid the earth of your foul stench!"

Natasha only glared at the demon as she quickly took her fighting stance.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At The Sunset Inn**

Tera stared out into the inky blackness of the night, a brooding scowl marring his handsome features as he tried to quell the anger rising within him… and failed miserably.

"You sent _Beowulf _after her?" he asked angrily.

"I wouldn't have had to do so had you just killed her like I asked" answered Mundus calmly.

"Forgive me but killing has yet to become second nature to me" he retorted turning to glare at his father.

"Only when it comes to Sparda's daughter or those she associates with you hesitate, if I didn't know better I'd say that you returned her feelings of love" he said distastefully.

Tera opted to stay silent saying nothing more, praying that Natasha survived the battle.

* * *

**Back Outside Devil May Cry**

Natasha's body hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of her. She stood up slowly, her ice blue eyes flashing angrily. This demon was really getting her pissed. She dodged the group of razor sharp angel feathers he shot at her and jumped away from the massive lighting blast that exploded from his gloves. She then devil triggered twirling Cerberus round in a circular motion and damaging his one good eye.

Beowulf roared in pain and batted her away from his face but she landed on her feet.

"You are dead!" she yelled directing a few stalactites at him that took him by surprise. One lodged itself in his abdomen.

"Curse you!" he growled as he lunged for her, uncaring of how much pain it caused him.

Nat said nothing as she reached into a small bag within her coat pocket and removed a tiny bomb. As she turned to walk away she threw it over her shoulder and continued to walk as the orange light of the explosion which blew Beowulf to smithereens illuminated her.

* * *

**Back At The Sunset Inn**

"Beowulf has been defeated" Tera replied expelling the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"It seems I under estimated her. Use your love for the girl against her, killing her will be easy that way. Obey me in this Tera do not do anything stupid" Mundus warned before disappearing as he went to answer the door.

Natasha smoothed back the hair from her face and tried to make herself look less disheveled as the door swung open.

"Hey Tera, sorry I was a little late but I was on patrol and just finished a tussle with a rather challenging demon" she replied.

"So I see, sorry I wasn't there to help. Feel free to use the facilities" he said moving back to let her inside.

"Thanks you're a lifesaver" she sighed giving him a quick kiss before hurrying toward his bathroom. While waiting for her to finish Tera paced; silently debating wheatear or not to tell her who he really was.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" asked Nat as she perched beside him on the edge of his bed and took a sip from the can of chilled cola that she held. Tera refused to meet her eyes, holding his own can of cola in a death grip as he rose to his feet.

"I haven't been quite truthful with you… Vergil was right about me all along. I'm your enemy Nat… I'm Legion" he said quietly, finally lifting his head to meet her eyes. Tera could already see her shaking her head in denial and with a sigh went to his closet and reached into the very back of it, removing a black duffbag and placing it at her feet.

"If this is a joke it's not funny Tera" she replied scowling up at him.

"I wish it was. All the proof you need is in there" Tera replied pointing to his bag.

Natasha's hand hovered over the bag, she'd always wondered what was inside and when she'd asked Tera he'd said "nothing". She opened it slowly and gasped in disbelief at what she found within. A glowing sword, its red hilt decorated with an assortment of different jewels lay there. She knew the sword very well.

"_**What are you waiting for? Do as your father commanded and kill her!"**_said Legion telepathically.

"Natasha I think you'd better go… it's not safe around me" Tera replied pressing his fingers to his temples. He could already feel Legion trying to take control and fought against it.

Nat rose slowly but instead of leaving like he'd asked; she moved toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder saying: "I'm not going anywhere." Her words filled Tera with anger but also with a secret sense of pride that she'd stand her ground against him. He gritted his teeth as Legion's black angel wings shot out from his shoulder blades.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Go!"

But still Nat refused even when Legion's features superimposed themselves over Tera's for a few moments and his dark aura surrounded him. When it dissipated Legion stood before her in all his dark glory.

The demon prince's eyes met hers for a few seconds then dropped to the hand on his shoulder. Shrugging off her touch Legion reached for Venom and came after her.

Natasha back pedaled dodging the sword swipes till the wall stopped her retreat. Legion lifted his sword high, intending to decapitate her but she rolled to the side once again dodging the attack, the sword scraping the wall and leaving a long gash there. She then performed a round house kick that sent him crashing to the ground, and then followed up with a fly kick. But before the kick could connect Legion grabbed her ankle and threw her away from him, her body smacking hard against the far wall at the other side of the room.

The two enemies rose slowly to their feet, Nat's hand clutching another small bomb within her coat pocket, while Legion slowly glided toward her with his sword once again raised and pointed at her throat. But it suddenly wavered for a few minutes then fell from his fingers as he growled in pain. "NO I WONT GO BACK THIS BODY IS MINE. THIS ISN'T OVER I WILL KILL YOU AND ANYONE ELSE I SO CHOOSE!" seethed the demon as he glared at her.

_Tera must be trying to take back control _thought Nat watching as the dark aura once again surrounded a very angry Legion.

Tera looked up to find a scowling Natasha standing a few feet away with her arms crossed. The silence between them was deafening. "So you're the one who's been sending demons after us?" she asked, a little miffed.

"No… Mundus… my father is behind all of this. He ordered me to kill you and your brothers. I've tried twice now but couldn't bring myself to do it" he replied.

"Mundus is _your father?_" She asked in surprise. "Boy I can sure pick em. Well at least you had the guts to tell me the truth. Thank you… geez I don't know whether to call you Tera or Legion now" she said with a small frown.

"I just didn't want any secrets between us. I am sorry for killing your father" He replied reaching out and cupping the side of her face with the palm of his hand. Nat looked up at him, hoping against hope that he'd whisper the three small words she wanted to hear. _His apology seems sincere but what am I thinking? He's the enemy should I really trust him?_

"You should go" he replied yet made no move to back away from her. Natasha nodded and moved slowly away. She stopped at his hotel room door with her hand on the knob and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. In that instant she'd made up her mind.

Although he was capable of unleashing hell on earth she'd also seen that he was capable of compassion and kindness.

"Your secret's safe, I won't tell Dante. I just hope Vergil hasn't already" she replied and then was gone, leaving Tera staring after her in silence.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Hope you also liked this one. Please read and review.**


	6. The Devil's Love For A Neko

**Author's Note: "Hey all here's the newest extract. This one is a Devil May Cry/ Labyrinth crossover that I'm doing for a new friend of mine named Alkaid since she added one of my characters in her fic 'it's only forever that's not long.' This is my take on what might have happened after Alkaid and Nat left the labyrinth.**

**I don't own the Sparda boys, Alkaid, Ikuto, Kim or Andy, but I do own Nat and Tera. Review please and tell me what you all think. **

**Here is:**

* * *

The Devil's Love For A Neko

**Devil May Cry**

"Morning Dante. Do you know where Vergil is? He's been leaving the shop almost every night recently" said Natasha.

"He's gone to get his woman and her brother and bring them here to meet you, I'm sure you three will get along great. They're really nice" Dante replied.

"Vergil has fallen in love? With who? Come on Dante you have to tell me. Is it the woman you called Lady?" asked his baby sister in excitement as she headed into the kitchen to make a pot of black coffee for her brothers and a French Vanilla cappuccino for herself.

"No, it's not although he and Lady did date for a year before she broke things off with him" replied Dante with a laugh. "This woman's name is Alkaid and she's a neko" he replied.

"Did you say Alkaid? I met her three months back when I heard about this place called the labyrinth and the powerful goblin king who lives there… Well he's a fae but at the time I thought he was a demon. How do you guys know her?" She asked curiously.

"The four of us met before I started fighting demons for a living, we even made a rock band" he replied with a smile.

But his baby sister was not smiling back; in fact she was doing the complete opposite.

"So let me get this straight Dante, instead of the two of you coming back to get me from dad's friends in Dallas Texas you guys created a rock band?" she asked incredulously.

"Now Nat don't get upset, you had a nice home with people who love you very much. And anyway mind explaining what you were doing in this 'labyrinth' for three months? We've all been worried sick especially Tera" Dante replied.

Suddenly as if on cue the demon prince shimmered into the shop at that very moment, a scowl marring his handsome features. "Yes please do explain yourself Natasha" he commanded quietly.

* * *

**Brampton Ontario Canada**

Alkaid stood in her dingy basement bedroom packing a duffel bag with as much clothes and toiletries as it would hold. A second duffel bag containing a pair of handguns, bow and quiver of arrows and a gun blade sat at her feet. (She was very careful to keep her weapons hidden). She was 20 years old, 5 foot 3 and weighed 120 pounds and had cat ears and a tail. She had light green eyes and short blonde hair with ends that changed color depending on her mood. At the moment they were pink which meant she was happy. Vergil was coming for her; just the thought of him could do that to her although she was surprised she and her big brother Ikuto could even still feel that emotion after all they'd been through as kids.

Their parents Leon and June had passed away when they were very young leaving Ikuto with the responsibility of raising Alkaid alone. Hoping that they'd find a good foster home Ikuto had searched for an orphanage that would take them in. Their prayers were quickly answered but little did they know that once there they would be the subject of gossip and cruel jokes just because they were a little different.

But one day fate smiled on them and they were both adopted by a kind couple named Andy and Sandy. The siblings were happy that they'd finally found a family who didn't care that they were a bit different. But when Alkaid turned 10 and Ikuto 11 tragedy struck the happy family: Sandy suddenly became very sick and passed away. Andy mourned the loss of his wife for a year before deciding it was time to find a new wife to help him raise Ikuto and Alkaid….

_That was the worst thing you could have ever done father _Alkaid thought as her mind was suddenly filled with memories of her step- mother Kim and the harsh treatment she'd endured at her hands. She loved Ikuto and detested Alkaid, but only showed this when no one was around….

"But that's all in the past now" she whispered with a smile. She'd earned enough money from her job as a famous rock star to buy a yacht which was now where she, Ikuto and most of her friends lived, sailing the world. She'd just stopped by to pick up the last of her things and say goodbye to her step-father. She was gunna miss him, she knew but promised herself that she'd always keep in touch with him regularly.

Alkaid studied her ensemble in her dusty full length mirror which consisted of a baggy black puck rocker pants with chains hanging from the pockets and a matching black top that clung to and showed off her generous curves and flat stomach. On her feet she wore black boots with the words 'Fer Sure Old Skool' which was the name of her rock band written on the sides of them and around her neck she wore two necklaces, one was a wooden cross, the other a choker with a silver ring with a sapphire gem in its center dangling from it. And lastly she wore a ring made of white gold with a red ruby in its center on her thumb which had been given to her by vergil when they'd first began dating.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Vergil quietly as he suddenly appeared behind her.

Alkaid let out a gasp of surprise and turned to face him saying: "I told you to stop doing that!"

"And I told you to always be on your guard. I don't want anything to happen to you" he replied evenly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Never before had he shown this much emotion to anyone, although Dante could always break through the icy mask of indifference he always wore. _Living with him must be making me soft _he thought as he leaned down to kiss Alkaid's cherry red lips. The only woman he had ever let his guard down around besides the woman he now held in his arms had been Mary, Arkham's daughter who, after the events that had transpired within the demon tower Temen-ni-gru had adopted the name 'Lady' which had been given to her by Dante. But he pushed all thoughts of his dark past and Lady to the back of his mind, for that is exactly what she was… his past. Alkaid was his future now.

Alkaid broke the kiss with a sigh of contentment laying her head on his shoulder. She loved him dearly and knew that if the need arose she would give her life for him without a moment's hesitation and she knew he'd do the same for her.

"Let's get out of here before I decide to kill your witch of a step-mother" he replied lifting both duffel bags.

"We can't go yet I need to say good bye to my step-father, and besides Ikuto's also here, we can't leave him" she replied taking his hand and leading him from the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Back at Devil May Cry **

"Look Tera I already explained everything to Dante and don't feel like doing it again. If you want answers ask him. Sorry to have worried you, forgive me?" Nat asked stepping into his arms and giving him sad puppy dog eyes.

"Uh-oh dude, not even Vergil could stand up to that" laughed Dante.

"Don't I always? I'll get those answers out of you sooner or later, either that or read you mind. No more secrets between us remember? You made up that rule." He replied with a devious glint in his eye as he pulled her more tightly against him.

"Alright you win but can't we at least wait till after dinner? We could go flying" she suggested.

"Fair enough" he replied before bending to kiss her inviting lips only to be interrupted by Dante saying:

"Alright you two lovebirds how about we set the dinner table?"

* * *

**Back In Brampton Ontario Canada**

Alkaid and Vergil slowly climbed the creaky stairs that led out of the basement and into the brightly lit living room where Andy, Kim and Ikuto sat making light conversation while flicking through the channels on the big screen TV.

"Well I'm all packed so… I guess this is goodbye" replied Alkaid with a sad smile as she hugged her step-father Andy.

"But you don't have to go" protested Kim with a sad look on her face that both Alkaid and Vergil didn't buy for a minute. Only Andy and Ikuto were none the wiser.

"She's a rock star honey, their job demands that they travel a lot" her husband replied.

"Andy do you mind if I have a few words with your lovely wife in private?" asked Vergil quietly.

"Not at all" he replied.

"Right this way" said Kim, heading for the kitchen. As Alkaid watched them go only one question came to her mind: _is he gunna kill her?_

As they began dating and getting closer she'd told him of how mean Kim had been treating her when Andy or Ikuto wasn't around so she knew he had the motivation, he was very capable of performing the task swiftly and silently. Just one quick slice of Yamato and that'd be that. She knew he hated to see her unhappy.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Asked Kim as she got a bottle of Perrier water out of the fridge for herself.

"No thank you" he replied pushing her against the kitchen counter and slapping a hand over her mouth to silence her gasp of surprise while catching the bottle of Perrier water with the other and setting it on the counter beside her before unsheathing Yamato and placing it lightly against her throat. He knew she didn't like him and the feeling was mutual on his part, but they both put on a pretense of friendliness for Andy and Ikuto's benefit. Vergil also knew that she felt uncomfortable around him and thought it would be fun to scare the holy hell out of her.

"Listen well because this is your first and final warning, cease the way you've been treating Alkaid or I will not be held responsible for my actions. I shall be watching you" he whispered ominously before releasing her.

A few moments later Vergil emerged from the kitchen escorting Kim who now looked quite pale back to the couch and after many goodbyes Vergil teleported Alkaid and Ikuto to Devil May Cry.

"How did he do that?" asked Andy in surprise. Kim didn't answer him, because she had fainted dead away…

* * *

**Back at Devil May Cry**

When Vergil, Alkaid and Ikuto finally arrived they found the dinner table already set and waiting.

"You're finally back Vergil, better hurry and get dinner started, Alkaid looks hungry" replied Natasha as she handed the neko a glass of cold milk.

"Thank you Natasha" replied Alkaid with a grateful smile.

"You two know each other?" asked Vergil in surprise.

"Yes I'll tell you how we met during dinner and this must be Ikuto, pleased to meet you. Would you like something to drink?" his sister asked.

"Likewise, and no thank you I'm fine" he answered politely.

"One other thing… what is _he _doing here?" asked Vergil giving Tera a pointed glance.

"I've invited him to dinner" she said simply.

"Alkaid, Ikuto why don't you guys go freshen up while I start dinner?" suggested Vergil quietly.

"Come on gorgeous I'll help you with your bags. It's good to see you again, better be careful bro I may just steal her away from you" joked Dante before placing a light kiss to her knuckles.

"Same here Dante. Not to worry Vergil you're the only devil for me" the neko replied placing a lingering kiss to his lips.

"That's good to know" he replied kissing her back before allowing Dante to pull her from his grasp.

_He's finally found that special someone_ thought Nat with a small smile, watching as the siblings followed Dante from the room.

"Look Vergil, whether you like it or not your sister and I are in love and I won't let anything or anyone get in the way of our happiness" replied Tera quietly once they were alone.

Ignoring him completely Vergil entered the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Why do I get the feeling this dinner won't end well?" muttered Natasha.

* * *

**An Hour And A Half Later**

"So how do you know each other?" asked Vergil again once they were all seated at the dinner table with plates of steaming roast chicken and white rice before them.

"Well remember the night Dante finally got you to go with him to love planet? That night I got a phone call about this place called the labyrinth. I thought there'd be some demonic activity down there so I decided to explore it. That's where I met and rescued Alkaid" she explained.

"But the two of you were gone for three whole months" Vergil reminded.

And what's the big deal not telling us about the place?" asked Dante with a frown.

"Can't let you guys have all the fun, besides I decided to go to Tera's after I rescued Alkaid" she said catching Dante's eye briefly, daring him to say otherwise. Thankfully for her though the younger son of Sparda didn't bother to contradict her knowing that she only wished to get Vergil a little riled up with that comment.

"You expect me to believe that you two were on Mallet Island all that time? Suppose something had happened to you?" asked Vergil with a scowl.

"Why is that so hard to believe? They came to me and I took them in for a while. They were both under my protection, the demons in my father's employ would not dare touch them, I wouldn't allow it"

"We both know that your father's word holds more power than yours" retorted the dark slayer.

"That might be true but whether you wish to believe it or not I do love your sister and would do anything to protect her or anyone she associates with" replied Tera quietly.

"Alright enough arguing this is supposed to be a happy time remember?" asked Dante trying to break the tension that had built around the table.

"I'm so sick of this; Dante is trying to accept our relationship so why can't you Vergil hmmm? Even you have to admit that Tera has helped us out in numerous battles, not to mention released you from Mundus' hold…"

"Do not speak that name here!" growled Vergil menacingly.

"Alright I'm sorry but nothing you say or do will change our feelings for each other, sooner or later you'll have to live with and accept my decision" Natasha finished.

"I don't _have _to do anything. Excuse me I've suddenly lost my appetite" he replied emotionlessly before rising from the table, his food untouched and making his way to his bedroom.

"Well that was awkward" muttered Dante.

You got that right. Hey Dante can you clean the kitchen and put sway the leftovers please? It seems we've both lost our appetites as well" replied Natasha as she glanced over at her boyfriend's untouched food which mirrored her own.

"Sure thing, I can see that neither of you have food on your minds right now. Get outta here you two" replied Dante with a wink as he began to eat his dinner.

"Why do I get the feeling that comment has a perverted meaning? You'll never change" she sighed rising from the table, placing a quick kiss to his cheek and saying goodbye to Alkaid and Ikuto before taking Tera by the hand and leading him outside into the cool night air, and after giving the demons within them a small amount of control the two lovers took to the sky.

"Do you need any help with the kitchen?" asked Alkaid as she too began eating.

"Don't worry about it. I know you'll want to go check on Vergil when you're done" replied the half devil. Alkaid nodded silently, a slight blush creeping up into her cheeks.

"I'll help out, besides we're gunna be in-laws one day" chuckled Ikuto.

* * *

"I now see why you enjoy flying so much" mused Natasha, enjoying the cool winds whipping around her body as they flew at a sedate pace with no destination in mind.

"Y'know it's strange that fate would bring us together, if you remember we were once bitter enemies" murmured Tera as he stopped flying suddenly now hovering in the air, glancing out into the inky blackness of the night at the pink neon lights of Devil May Cry glowing in the distance.

" Yeah I remember, but that's all in the past now so please try to forget about it. Sora thought I'd be good for you" the daughter of Sparda replied stopping her flight so that she too was hovering in the air and glancing back at him over her shoulder.

"it's easier said than done but she couldn't have been more right. I love you Natasha, I hope you realize just how much" he whispered as he glided slowly over to her and lifted her into his arms bridal style. She relaxed instantly, loving the feeling of being held.

"Promise that you won't get too upset by what happened to me three months ago" she said as she lightly caressed his jaw.

"That depends" he stated.

"Why Tera, I do believe you're going all alpha male on me" she chuckled before telepathically sharing with him everything that had happened to her within the Labyrinth…

"I'm going to kill him! Subjecting you to harsh torture then a battle, not to mention touching you? I and I alone have that right. This Jareth guy needs to be taught a lesson!" Tera snarled once he'd learned everything he wished to know.

Tera I'm fine as you can see. There is no need for you to bother Jareth or his subjects. Now could we please forget about him and concentrate more on us?" she questioned as she cuddled closer against him and nuzzled his chest.

"You're hoping to distract me are you?" he asked as he frowned down at her.

"Yep, that's the idea" she answered not the least bit repentant.

"I shall have to keep a closer eye on you and thank that forest fae for healing you but answer this for me my little slayer: where were we before Dante so rudely interrupted us?" he asked, his face now inches from hers.

"You were just about to kiss me" she replied gazing up at him expectantly.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Down In The Underground**

Jareth, king of the goblins sat on his throne. He was bored as hell because his days consisted of mostly doing mountains of paperwork and other kingly duties.

"I wonder what Alkaid has been up to since I last saw her…" he mused conjuring a small crystal ball in the palm of his hand. "Show me Alkaid" he commanded. As soon as the words left his mouth an image of her appeared. But she was not alone, she was giving a back massage to the man he assumed was Vergil.

Alkaid had spoken of him frequently when she had been in the labyrinth, saying that she 'missed him'." Jareth had also learned that he was related to the devil girl called Natasha who he'd fought when she'd made it through his labyrinth, and after some pleading from Alkaid she'd been allowed to stay and had spent the three months in his castle along with Alkaid.

As Jareth continued to watch Vergil tilted his head back to gaze up at her, then reached behind himself to wrap a possessive arm around her waist and pulled her till she was sitting across his lap, the massage suddenly forgotten as the couple shared a long passionate kiss. White hot jealousy filled him suddenly at seeing this because he loved her as well.

"I will not allow this… Alkaid my precious kitty you belong to me and me alone" he whispered before transforming into a beautiful white owl and flying off to the aboveground…

* * *

**Author's Note: "Well there's your extract Alkaid, hope you liked it!**

**Sorry about the long wait but I hope the length will make up for it. **

**I only described Alkaid's features and what she was wearing because it would have been a lot longer than fifteen pages if I had described anyone else and I was also feeling a bit lazy… I any of you want to know more about our characters just pm us or read our stories Anywayz enjoy! "**


	7. Switching Sides

**Author's Note: "This next extract is an idea I thought up for my friend Alkaidx10's Fanfic entitled 'Dark Hell.' I don't own Ally, Cid, or Melissa, they belong to Alkaidx10. Nor do I own the Sparda boys, they belong to CAPCOM. I don't own Darin either. But I DO OWN Natasha, Tera and Legion. Without further ado here we go."**

* * *

Chapter 7- Switching Sides

**~The Red Dragon Nightclub~**

Ally ran through the nightclub's crowded parking lot with Vergil and Natasha following close behind. The daughter of Sparda glanced back at Alkaid who looked unhurt by her encounter with her ex best friend. She was trying fruitlessly to awaken Dante. Tonight she'd chosen to wear a short black skirt with dark blue shorts under it, a black tube top, brown leather jacket and black boots. Natasha was wearing black velvet pants, a red thin strapped top, black knee high boots and the purple trench coat given to her by her father 'the legendary dark knight' Sparda. Her brothers Dante and Vergil wore their usual leather fighting attire. Natasha focused her attention on the battle once again, removing the twin semi- automatic pistols given to her by Dante from the holsters at her sides and firing at the fleeing girl while Vergil preformed 'JUDGEMENT CUT'; but the clever human dodged the attacks which destroyed a row of random cars instead. Ally smirked as she increased her speed thinking she would get away but got a reality check when she crashed into a rock hard silk clad chest. Ally soon found herself staring into a pair of black soulless eyes and was momentarily frozen in place.

Natasha and Vergil stopped in their tracks upon seeing Legion. "What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Nat.

"I was in the neighborhood and just thought I'd lend a helping hand" answered Legion.

"You wanna help? Give Tera control of his body and get lost. It's his body not yours!" retorted Nat.

"Tera can't help you this time or else you'd already have the pieces of the hell box. It's amazing to me that this girl has been giving the mighty sons of Sparda such trouble" he replied looking her over. Vergil only growled in response to his comment.

Ally was tall, had blue eyes and long red hair that reached to her butt. She was dressed in tight jeans, a playboy tank top, boots and a trench coat which were all black in color.

"Heh I'll take care of this" he replied moving slowly toward her. With each step Legion took Ally took a step back. Ally then removed her shotgun and pointed it at him.

"Come no closer unless you wish to lose your life" she replied.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, your type of weapons don't work on me. But of course you probably believe I'm lying so take your best shot" he challenged.

Ally did not have to be told twice she quickly fired off a single bullet that caught Legion right between the eyes. But to her horror he still continued slowly toward her, the bullet having absolutely no effect on him as the tiny wound slowly healed itself. Legion then disappeared in the blink of an eye only to reappear behind Ally, quickly lifting her and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before rising into the air.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Ally demanded as she squirmed in his hold.

"Only if you tell us where the rest of the pieces of the hell box are….. And revive Dante" he replied almost as an afterthought before Natasha or anyone else could voice the request.

"I warn you, I'm a very tough person to break" replied Ally smugly.

"And I promise you human that when I'm done with you you'll gladly tell us what we want to know" he threatened.

Legion then turned his attention on the others and said: "I'm taking her back to Devil May Cry, one way or another she _is _going to tell us what we want to know." He then flew off with a struggling Ally.

"He's enjoying this WAY too much" Nat muttered allowing Vergil to teleport the four of them back to Devil May Cry.

* * *

**~Devil May Cry~**

Alkaid and the Sparda trio arrived at the shop only a few moments later, with Legion arriving soon after. Ally struggled in Legion's iron grip even though it hurt to do so. Vergil placed a still sleeping Dante upon the tattered couch and quickly went to get a kitchen chair which Legion then forced Ally down into before conjuring some thick rope out of thin air with his free hand and throwing it to Alkaid; who proceeded to bind her hands and feet to it.

"Why are you doing this Alkaid? Why do you refuse to join me? Once I assemble the hellbox we'll be unstoppable. I already know where the last piece is but I need yours to complete it" said Ally.

"A handful of humans… Ooooooh I'm shaking" Legion snickered.

"Ally we've been through this already ok? I'm NOT giving you my piece of the hellbox and I REFUSE to join you!" Alkaid snapped angrily. Ally gave her ex best friend a cute pout before returning her attention to Legion saying:

"Once the hellbox is assembled I shall become a demon, perhaps even more powerful than you."

"I doubt that. Once you've freed this demon and outlived your usefulness to it It'll more than likely kill you, after all most demons will say anything to get what they want" Legion stated. Ally hissed at him and once again renewed her struggles.

"Look just revive Dante, give us your pieces of the hell box and tell us where the final piece is!" Natasha commanded angrily. Ally only smirked in response saying nothing.

"I think you ladies should leave the room, you won't like the unorthodox methods I'm gunna use to get the answers from this human" the demon replied.

"We can handle it, don't worry about us" said Nat and Alkaid in unison.

"Suit yourselves" Legion replied as his eyes suddenly began to glow red.

_Ally suddenly found herself freed and ran as fast as she could although she had no idea at all where she was. It was still night out, the only source of light a bright full moon._

"_**Where do you think you're going?" **__asked Legion as he suddenly appeared before her out of thin air, blocking her path. With a snap of his fingers two hell prides appeared on either side of her and grabbed her wrists as the terrain quickly changed. Ally's whole body suddenly felt as if it was slowly burning up and a moan of pain escaped her lips. _"Where am I_?" _she asked looking slowly around her. Although she was still bound to a kitchen chair in Devil May Cry what she saw in her mind's eye was a hot and smoky cavernous room filled with a multitude of demons and the souls of the humans who'd been doomed to spend eternity as the demons' torture victims. Flames from outside flickered on the walls and demons also ran rampant there as well in case a poor soul tried to escape.

"_**Is it not obvious? You're in hell" **__Legion replied stretching out his hand toward the scorching hot and arid terrain that stretched out for miles which was visible from the many windows around the room._

"No" she whispered quietly as her eyes began to fill with fear.

"_**Yes" **__he replied before grabbing her by an arm and throwing her into the wailing mass. The demons began biting and tearing at her while the humans pulled at her begging and pleading with her to help them. The wails and moans of both human and demon were excruciating to listen to and Ally screamed, and would have used her hands to cover her ears to try and block out that horrible sound, were she not being assaulted by the unruly mass._

"_**Ready to tell me what I want to know or shall we have to go through all of your fears?" **__he questioned as he continued to watch her torture._

"Screw you!" she screamed defiantly. _The torture stopped abruptly. Ally's clothes were now in tatters and her whole body hurt. She pulled her tattered trench coat around her in a semblance of modesty as she rose to her feet, glaring at her tormenter all the while._

"_**I also know that you desire Alkaid, but you should know that she'll never return your feelings" **__he stated._

"You're lying Alkaid will come around, one day she'll realize that we're meant to be together!" retorted Ally.

"_**I wouldn't get your hopes up, look there" **__replied Legion as he pointed into the distance._

_Ally did as he said and suddenly felt her blood boil at what she saw: HER beloved Alkaid was making out with both Dante and Vergil right in front of her. Ally ran forward to try and break the trio up but the closer she got to them the further the trio retreated. _"How dare she choose those accursed half devils over me?" she seethed.

"What's he doing to her? She looks fine" commented Alkaid as she; Nat and Vergil continued to watch the unfolding events.

"He's using her fears against her. It's only illusion but in her mind's eye she believes it's real" replied Nat quietly.

"_**It's as I said before, she'll never love you the way you want her to**__" Legion whispered in her ear. Ally whirled to face him and quickly threw a punch but Legion quickly disappeared, his taunting laughter ringing in her ears._

Ally then found herself back in Devil May Cry still tied to the kitchen chair; on the plus side though she didn't have a scratch on her and her clothes were still intact. Her gaze then met and held Alkaid's and instantly became cold and hard.

"You betrayed me! How could you Alkaid? How dare you choose those half devils over me? I LOVE YOU!" she declared as tears suddenly began streaming down her face.

"Ally… I said we could be friends but you wanted more than that… so we had to go our separate ways….I'll never love you in that way Ally" replied the neko sadly as she took a few steps toward her ex best friend only to be stopped by Vergil who put a hand out. He was in pure shock after what he'd just heard and glancing briefly at Natasha, he noted that her expression mirrored his own. Yet neither said a word. Ally glared at him and Vergil returned the glare tenfold without so much as batting an eyelash. Ally was the first to look away, hanging her head until it touched her chest, her long red hair obscuring most of her face.

"Are you ready to do as we've asked? Because I warn you my torture will only intensify from here on out" Legion replied. Silence was her only response.

"So be it" replied Legion yanking on her long red mane which forced her head back up. Her hiss of pain was like music to his ears. As Ally once again met his glowing red gaze she felt herself being quickly pulled back into his world of illusion once more.

_Ally found herself in pitch blackness. It was so dark she couldn't even see a hand in front of her face. Suddenly she heard a loud shriek of pain that sounded oddly familiar…_

"_Alkaid?" she called into the darkness._

"_Ally? Ally help me… please!" the neko screamed._

_Ally ran to do just that, but suddenly a pair of shackles appeared out of thin air and clamped onto her wrists. The human girl now found herself in a dimly lit dungeon. Ally's shackles were bolted to the floor while Alkaid was shackled against the wall with her hands above her head. Alkaid's weapons were strewn all around the room. It seemed a fierce battle had gone on between the two, with Legion coming out the winner if Alkaid's bruised and beaten body was anything to go by._

"Let her go you bastard!"_ demanded Ally as she struggled against her chains._

"_**My terms are the same, if you refuse to agree to them then you can watch her die, better hurry though because I grow impatient"**__ replied the demon coldly._

"_Do as he says, please don't let him kill me Ally!" pleaded Alkaid._

_Legion could see that the human was very close to breaking now but decided to speed things up a bit as a dark energy ball appeared in his open palm. This game was starting to bore him. _

"_**I hope you've said your goodbyes" **__replied Legion with a cruel smile._

"NO! STOP! PLEASE DON'T!, ALKAID NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ally screamed.

"That's enough Tera, stop it!" demanded Nat angrily as she marched over toward him.

Legion's eyes slowly returned to their soulless black freeing Ally of his control. "It's LEGION got it? Your weak pathetic boyfriend is no longer in control!" he snarled rounding on her.

"I don't give a damn; you'll always be Tera to me!" She stated standing toe to toe with him.

"She was just about to spill everything to us!" he roared.

"You could've simply read her mind, or better yet forced her compliance!" she argued matching his angry tone.

"You don't like my methods? Tough. I warned you, I was just having some fun" said Legion simply.

"You're despicable why the hell did I ever think you could change?" she sighed.

"I have been trying to change for you but you won't even acknowledge my presence. When will you admit that you made a mistake choosing him over me? I've already admitted that I love you; the fact that I haven't killed you yet should be testament to that fact. You are the only one truly safe from me" he replied.

"Gee that makes me feel so special, sorry to disappoint you but I don't return your sentiments, a demon like you is incapable of love. I have no regrets, I know I've made the right choice" she spat.

"Then I guess you're all on your own. I'm the one in control now; you'll never see your precious Tera again… not if I can help it" he replied.

"I despise you" she retorted.

"Now we both know that's a lie. Deep down I know you love me, after all weather you want to believe it or not I am a part of Tera, he's nothing without me. When you finally come to your senses sweetheart you know where to find me" replied Legion backtracking slowly toward the open window in the far corner.

"I don't know why you refuse to let me kill him Natasha" growled Vergil angrily, his hand resting lightly on Yamato's hilt.

"You're welcome to try, but know this Nat… every wound inflicted on me I'll be sure to let Tera feel ten-fold" Legion threatened.

Natasha turned to her brother, silently pleading with him not to start a fight. The dark slayer heaved a defeated sigh. How the hell could he deny her wishes when she looked at him like that?

Ally sat watching the events unfold. It seemed an argument had broken out between the demon and the two half devils that had claimed Alkaid's full attention. None of the room's occupants paid her any mind. So it was a surprise to them all when she broke free and lunged for Alkaid in hopes of getting her piece of the hell box. The neko dodged the attack at the last minute, leaping into the air, her claws bared. But Ally also dodged the attack directed at her and grabbed one of Alkaid's outstretched arms, twisting the wrist painfully. Alkaid landed agilely on her feet once again and began massaging her aching wrist while keeping her attention on her former best friend all the while. "Sorry darling that hurt me more than it did you" replied Ally sadly.

Natasha grabbed Alistair from the shop's weapons wall and threw it like a boomerang. This move was known as 'ROUND TRIP.' Vergil unsheathed yamato and charged toward the human girl intending to perform 'RAPID SLASH' only to find himself suddenly clashing with Legion who'd also stopped Natasha's attack as well and thrown the lighting sword to the floor. The demon soon broke the clash with the 'dark slayer' however and lifted a surprised Ally into his arms.

"What are you doing? I need Alkaid's piece of the hell box" Ally fumed.

The demon ignored her protests and moved toward the open window, flying off without another word.

"Why did you interfere Nat? If you hadn't we'd have what we need. And what is the deal with you and Legion? You know he's the enemy" Vergil sighed in annoyance.

" Well forgive me if I'm not as cold hearted or merciless as you. And as for _your_ enemy I believe he can change, and if you haven't figured it out by now I'm _in love _with him I don't care if a psychotic demon is sharing his body. Dante's trying to accept our relationship…. Why won't you do the same?" she retorted angrily.

"Oh he's 'changed' alright he just changed sides as you saw with your own eyes. Dante's a fool. As for your question he'll always be my enemy, I don't have to tell you my reasons. Hell will freeze over before I condone your relationship" he stated with quiet finality.

"Whatever." Nat responded as she made her way over to Alkaid and the still sleeping Dante. "You ok?" she asked placing a hand lightly on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm good" she replied with a smile.

"No changes?" she asked as she checked her brother's heartbeat and pulse which were both beating strongly. He was also breathing normally.

"None" she answered sadly.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Why did you help me out back there?" asked Ally curiously.

"Perhaps I was just feeling generous. Hang on" Legion advised as he hovered above the 'Sunset Inn', the hotel where he was staying. He had no desire to mingle with the humans as Tera sometimes did and so shimmered into his room instead. The moment he did so he sensed that they were not alone.

"The three of you can come out now" said Ally as she stepped slowly from the demon's arms. At her command two men and a teen girl emerged from different hiding spots within the room. One of the men called Cid sported a dangerous looking axe which he carried over his shoulder. He was twenty five years of age and was the strong cocky type but very sexy. He was 6, 5 inches tall and had 4 o clock shadow. He had short spiky brown hair, green eyes, wore a white T-shirt, a dark brown leather jacket, black leather gloves, dark blue jeans and army boots.

The teen girl Melissa was very young but deadly with daggers. She always carried twin daggers with her; she wore them on her back. She was 14 years old, 5, 7 inches tall and she was mixed with Japanese and Russian. She had long jet black hair that went to the middle of her back and dark brown eyes. Melissa could only speak Japanese but Ally could understand her easily since she too was fluent in the language. Melissa wore a school uniform like anime girls did but hers was a dark blue with a red bow on the chest (it looks like sailor moons school uniform but shorter skirt). The skirt was very short, so short you could almost see her butt; and she wore red high boots with a zipper on the side of them.

The last of the group was Darin. He was the sexy one and he was a singer he sang the song 'step up.' He was 5, 6 inches tall, 21 years old, had black hair that was the same style as Dante's hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a dog tag around his neck, a grey hoody, a yellow T-shirt, blue baggy jeans and black DC shoes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill the three of you where you stand" Legion muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

"There will be no killing. They're with me. I want you to join our team. As you saw we're no match for them, we are after all only human… but if we had a demon on our team we'd stand more of a fighting chance" stated Ally as she stood in front of him.

"I could care less what happens to the four of you" he scoffed.

"Oh really? If that's true then why did you help me out back there?" she asked again.

"As I said before I was just feeling generous" the demon once again replied.

"If you do agree to join us I promise to make it worth your while" Ally replied with a sultry smile.

"Why do I get the feeling you were planning this all along?" he asked as a smirk graced his handsome features.

"And why not? I've been watching you and have experienced firsthand what you're capable of. I know you'd be a powerful addition to our team. Besides after what happened between you and that Natasha woman I figured you'd want revenge" she replied.

"Humph don't presume you know me" he replied quietly, the smirk leaving his lips.

"Hmmm perhaps you need convincing that I'm a woman of my word" Ally replied slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his in a heated kiss. The action took him completely by surprise since he hadn't bothered to read her mind to know her intentions, and also because he knew men were not her preference. But he couldn't deny that he was enjoying the kiss. Could this girl help him forget the demon slayer whom he'd vowed to make his? He doubted it. Natasha and Natasha alone was the only woman he thought worthy enough to rule by his side. Legion broke the kiss slowly and moved to sit on the edge of the room's bed.

So what is your decision? She asked coming to perch on his lap.

"I'll join you, but only if you swear not to harm Sparda's daughter" he replied.

Ally raised an eyebrow. "I have plans for her" Legion replied by way of explanation.

"Alright but don't you dare lay a finger on Alkaid, if you do all bets are off" Ally warned.

"Fine, I'll even help you capture her" he offered.

"Good, she's the only one I'll ever truly love" Ally declared.

"Well if you love Alkaid so much why are you making out with him?" Cid asked sullenly.

"Shut up Cid, I don't remember you complaining when I made out with you" she retorted.

"Ally and I will deal with Alkaid and the others, the rest of you go to Tokyo Japan and get the final piece of the box" commanded Legion quietly.

"We don't take orders from you" said Cid.

"You will if you want to unleash hell" the demon replied simply before wrapping a possessive arm around Ally's waist and pulling her toward him for another heated kiss. Legion didn't have to read his mind to know that Cid desired Ally and the demon wanted to have some fun with him. He released her lips and instead began slowly trailing a path of fiery kisses along the column of her throat. Ally gasped, her eyes slowly closing as her fingers ran through his spiky red hair then moved instead to stroke the silky black feathers of his giant angel wings.

"You will do as he says because I said so" replied Ally quietly, eyes still closed.

The sight of the woman he desired in the arms of this punk demon caused rage, hatred and jealousy to boil up within Cid. "THE HELL I WILL!" he yelled swinging his large axe at the two of them.

Ally gave a frustrated sigh as Legion ceased his ministrations and moved her quickly off his lap, stopping the oncoming axe with only the palm of his hand. A deep gash formed there as Cid pushed down harder on his weapon.

"You are truly a fool to think that you, a mere human could kill me" scoffed Legion as his obsidian eyes began to glow red and red lightning suddenly surrounded him, arcing quickly over to Cid causing him to drop his weapon and also holding him immobile. Cid let out a howl of pain as Legion's torture continued.

"Anyone else share his views? If so you'll share his fate" replied the demon coldly. Silence was his answer. "Good, you all know what to do" he said finally stopping the red lighting surrounding Cid with a snap of his fingers then conjuring three red holes with a wave of his hand that teleported the suddenly screaming humans to their destination.

"How do you put up with that guy?" asked Legion, returning his attention to the human girl who'd watched everything in awed silence.

Ally shrugged in response. "Don't let him get to you" she replied taking his injured palm in her hands to study the already almost non- existent gash as he retook his seat on the bed beside her.

"He asked for it" muttered Legion quietly as he reached out to move a few strands of hair behind her ear and took her into his arms.

_If only this were Natasha in my arms. This girl Ally has much darkness within her though; I like that _thought Legion although he soon began envisioning the girl as Natasha as they both fell back on the bed. Ally then swiftly divested him of his red silk evening shirt, her hands roaming over his exposed flesh, hovering over the clasp of his black leather pants. _If Alkaid was not my soul mate this guy would definitely be my choice. That Natasha girl is a fool to turn down his advances _she thought as the demon reached up and removed the black playboy tank top she wore, exposing her black bra and generous curves to his heated gaze. The two then picked up right where they had left off, quickly losing themselves in the throes of passion…

* * *

**Author's Note: "Well there you go Alkaid, here is your extract. You asked if you could use this for dark hell and the answer is yes. I wrote this in hopes that you would since Legion was not introduced into your fic yet. **

**Gotta say I think this is the longest extract I've written…. ALMOST 19 PAGES BABY WHOOO!" (Ahem, regains composure). If you need any reminding of how he looks lemme know ok?**

**Hope you enjoy reading this girl!"**


	8. Revelation

**Author's Note: "Hey all here's the next extract. It's another one for my friend ALKAIDX10'S fanfic entitled 'DARK HELL.' ****In this one I'll try to explain why Tera has given Legion control."**

* * *

Revelation

**~ Amsterdam- The Inn~**

The trio was bone tired from their encounter with the group that called themselves the 'Hell Raisers' at the 'Red Dragon' night club and were glad to finally be back in their room to 'lick their wounds' as the saying went. They'd invited Lady and Tera but they'd both declined.

"You girls ok?" asked Dante as he and Alkaid flopped down on one of the two beds within the room.

"Yeah just a bit bruised and sore" muttered Alkaid. The daughter of Sparda quickly lay upon the chaise lounge which was pushed up beside the room's window with a relived sigh. She'd chosen to sleep there, wanting to give Vergil and Lady the only other available bed. "Vergil off brooding somewhere?" Lady queried as she flipped through the Inn's activities book.

"He's still obsessed with the prospect of becoming more powerful. I thought he'd grown out of that, we could have easily forced Ally to give us her pieces of the hell box but she convinced him that it'd be better to fight her when she became a demon and he just let her go!" replied Nat angrily as she sat up and glanced round their beautiful room. "Hey where's Tera?" she asked.

"Dunno. He left without saying anything, I assumed he was going to help you guys out" answered Lady.

"I know you love him but I still don't think you should trust him completely. Remember who his father was, Natasha" said Dante.

"Please don't lecture me Dante and Tera is nothing like Mundus" she sighed.

"Hey I got no qualms about your relationship; Verg's the one who can't stand him. I think Tera's a nice guy it's Legion you gotta watch out for" said Dante.

"Wait a minute, he's Mundus' son? Lady asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I thought for sure Vergil would have let you in on that fact" replied Natasha as she loosely gripped her suddenly glowing necklace which had been given to her by Tera . The chain and pendant were made of white gold and the heart shaped pendant was studded with multicolored jewels. In its center were two angels, one black one golden.

"Nat? You ok? What are you seeing?" Dante asked watching as her eyes glazed over. His sister had secretly confided in him when she and Tera's relationship had begun to get serious. She hadn't dared tell Vergil, he'd tried to break up their dates more times than she could count. God only knew what he'd do if he found out that they'd given in to their desires just before their first encounter with Mundus. It happened only once a year on All Hallows Eve or Halloween as it was now known in this day and age, the night when all demons got a power boost and the barrier between the human world and demon world weakened allowing the dark lord to escape his magical prison without the use of Dante and Vergil's amulets or a blood sacrifice.

Natasha devil triggered, an icy wind suddenly picking up around her as an angry growl escaped her lips.

"Hey calm down alright?" Dante murmured moving up beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder lightly for comfort.

"Don't you DARE tell me to calm down!" she hissed. In only a few moments Dante was also seeing the reason for her anger: Ally and Legion were going at it like two sex starved maniacs right in front of them. It was now Dante's turn to growl as he too devil triggered. There were only two reasons Nat could think of right now to explain Dante's sudden change, intense emotion was after all a major factor in the process. Ether he was feeling lust for the girl in HER boyfriend's arms, because hey she was beautiful and beautiful women was Dante's only major weakness at least as far as she knew. Or perhaps he was angry just as she was. Nat hoped it was the latter. She wanted to kill the girl, plain and simple Alkaid's ex best friend be damned.

"Why would you even…. It's all my fault" she whispered as she untriggered, shrugged off her brothers touch and slowly lowered herself back to the chaise lounge once again and covered her face with her palms as quiet sobs began to rack her body.

"You're talking crazy; it is not your fault!" Dante argued.

"What did you guys see?" questioned Alkaid as she hurried to her friend's side.

"Legion and Ally having an intense make out session. Gotta try some of those moves" he replied giving the neko a roguish wink which caused her to blush. Natasha slowly looked up sending her brother a death glare before wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ally and Legion huh? Odd pair since she doesn't like men, she must be only using him to help her open the gates of hell. But Dante's right Nat don't blame yourself" Alkaid replied giving her new friend a hug.

"Want me to shoot him for you?" offered Lady trying to dispel the gloomy mood that had suddenly entered the room. Nat and Lady weren't exactly the best of friends, they hardly knew each other, but Nat was trying since she knew Lady was good friends with her brothers.

"A very tempting offer, I'll think on it" she replied casting a small smile in the demon huntress' direction. "But you guys still don't get it; it is because of me why Legion is now in control." With a sigh the daughter of Sparda began her tale…

* * *

_**~A few months earlier, Mallet Island, All Hallow's Eve~**_

_As their bodies solidified into place Natasha stepped out of Tera's arms to study her surroundings. They stood in a room decorated in earthy colors. The single window overlooked a magnificent garden. "Where are we?" she asked quietly as she turned back to face him._

"_We're in my room" he answered._

"_Hmm nice" she said with a smile as she moved to the room's single _

"_Wow this garden is beautiful!" she exclaimed studying it._

"Y_es it is, my mother took very good care of it" he replied moving behind her and wrapping one arm round her waist lightly and moving her curtain of dirty blonde hair to expose the side of her neck with his free hand. Tera then proceeded to rain fiery kisses along the length of it to her collarbone. Natasha's eyes fluttered closed, one of her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck as she leaned back into him, lifting her face for his kiss. When at last the kiss ended the daughter of Sparda released a shaky breath suddenly forgetting the garden and everything else but the two of them._

"_Are you sure this is what you want? That I'm what you want?" he whispered as he turned her slowly to face him. The deep intense feelings he had for this woman scared him. She'd quickly wormed her way so deeply into his heart that there was no way to get her out._

"_Yes. I've never been surer of anything or anyone" she answered as her fingers crept up to unclasp the heavy cape from his shoulders, Letting it fall to the ground before beginning to work on the buttons of his shirt, slowly exposing the tanned flesh of his chest. But he soon stopped her and quickly removed the shirt himself._

"_Someone's eager" she laughed as her fingers slowly caressed his chest. _

"_I can't help it. You make me crazy, woman" he replied before lifting her into his arms, striding over to his bed and sitting on the edge of it with her in his lap. _

"_Really?" she asked with a devilish grin._

"_Yes really" he replied with an answering grin before capturing her lips again as he leaned back against the pillows taking her with him. It seemed he was finally giving into his desire. He'd been extra careful not to go too far she knew and she loved him all the more for it _

"_Wait…. Tera wait a moment" said Nat._

"_What's wrong? Having second thoughts?" he asked quietly._

"_No it's just my first time…. It's a little scary for me" she replied quietly._

"_I promise to be gentle with you, and will stop whenever you wish" he replied._

"_Ok but I think we should get rid of the rest of these clothes don't you? She asked._

"_You do have a point" laughed Tera. The two then quickly divested themselves of their clothing and gave into the intense desire consuming them both._

* * *

_Hours later the two lay spent within each other's arms. "Did I hurt you?" he asked kissing her forehead, his fingers combing lightly through her tousled hair._

"_It hurt for only a little while then was gone, I enjoyed it" she answered with a shy smile._

"_You're still shy after what went on between us?" he asked in mock surprise. Nat punched his shoulder._

_So you wanna play huh?" he chucked as he began tickling her mercilessly._

"_NO... ANYTHING BUT THAT!" she giggled squirming in his hold._

_Tera suddenly felt his alter ego Legion stir deep within him._

"_**You know she's the enemy I say we kill her, if you won't then I will. I haven't killed in quite a while" **__replied the demon telepathically._

"_No! She's my father's enemy not mine" retorted Tera telepathically._

"_**You never told her who you really are did you? What do you think your father will do when he finds out that you've bedded the enemy?" **__questioned the demon angrily._

"_No harm will come to her not while I'm alive" replied the young prince._

"_**You truly believe you can stop me? Don't make me laugh human**__" scoffed Legion._

_The smile left Natasha's face as she felt Tera's body suddenly stiffen. "What's wrong?" she asked studying him._

"_Natasha I think you'd better go… it's not safe around me" Tera replied shrugging off her touch and pressing his fingers to his temples as he rose slowly from the bed. He could already feel Legion trying to take control and fought against it._

_Nat rose slowly as well but instead of leaving like he'd asked; she moved toward him and once again placed a hand on his shoulder saying: "I'm not going anywhere." Her words filled Tera with anger but also with a secret sense of pride that she'd stand her ground against him. He gritted his teeth as Legion's black angel wings shot out from his shoulder blades. _

"_Why do you have to be so stubborn? Go!" he commanded._

_But still Nat refused even when Legion's features superimposed themselves over Tera's for a few moments and his dark aura surrounded him. When it dissipated Legion stood before her in all his dark glory. Gone was the man she knew and in his place stood a demon in black leather pants and a red silk evening shirt. She suddenly felt embarrassed standing before him wearing nothing at all but it couldn't be helped. Natasha quickly removed her hand from his shoulder and reached for her semiautomatics which lay discarded on the floor while Legion reached for Venom and came after her. _

_Natasha back pedaled dodging the sword swipes till the wall stopped her retreat. She then lifted her guns and clamped her fingers down on the triggers. Legion lifted his sword high blocking every single bullet, intending to decapitate her but she rolled to the side once again dodging the attack, the sword scraping the wall and leaving a long gash there. She then performed a round house kick that sent him crashing to the ground, and then followed up with a fly kick. But before the kick could connect Legion grabbed her ankle and threw her away from him, her body smacking hard against the far wall at the other side of the room._

_The two enemies rose slowly to their feet, Legion slowly gliding toward her with his sword once again raised._

"_It can't be… Tera you're Legion?" she whispered her eyes holding shock and just a hint of fear._

"_Yes the human and I are one and the same. He was supposed to kill you along with your brothers but has now refused because it seems he has fallen in love with you. Now I'll have to do the job" he replied pointing the sword at her throat._

_But it suddenly wavered for a few minutes then fell from his fingers as he growled in pain. "NO I WONT GO BACK THIS BODY IS MINE. THIS ISN'T OVER I WILL KILL YOU AND ANYONE ELSE I SO CHOOSE!" seethed the demon as he glared at her._

"_Natasha take the sword and kill me now" said Tera as his form super imposed its self over Legion's for a few moments. _

"_I should but I won't" she replied watching as he continued to fight for control, finally winning the battle. _

_Tera looked up to find a scowling Natasha standing a few feet away with her arms crossed. The silence between them was deafening. "So you're the one who's been sending demons after us?" she asked, a little miffed._

"_No… Mundus… my father is behind all of this. He ordered me to kill you and your brothers. I've tried twice now but couldn't bring myself to do it" he replied._

"_Mundus is your father?" She asked in surprise. "Boy I can sure pick em. Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? Before things got this far?" She demanded angrily._

_"You really should have killed me, there's no telling when Legion will try again._ _I wanted to tell you I just didn't know how to bring it up. I am sorry for killing your father" He replied reaching out and cupping the side of her face with the palm of his hand. Nat looked up at him, hoping against hope that he'd whisper the three small words she wanted to hear. His apology seems sincere but what am I thinking? He's the enemy should I really trust him? She wondered feeling warm soothing light surround both of them. When it dissipated they were both once again dressed. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder was heard causing Nat to unconsciously embrace Tera tightly and hide her face against his chest in fright. _

"_You should go my father will be here soon. Seems the rumors about all hallows eve are true" he replied noticing the red lighting which heralded his father's immanent coming and also glancing to his rumpled and blood stained bed sheets briefly yet made no move to release his hold on her. Natasha nodded and moved slowly away, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. In that instant she'd made up her mind…. Although he was capable of unleashing hell on earth she'd also seen that he was capable of compassion and kindness._

"_Your secret's safe, I won't tell Dante. I just hope Vergil hasn't already. I'll need some time to figure out where we stand in the relationship department" she replied and then was gone, leaving Tera staring after her in silence. The young prince then busied himself with tidying up his room in hopes that his father would not find out what had transpired there not too long ago…._

* * *

"After I found out who Tera really was I always wanted him to leave the underworld, forsake his powers and stay on earth with me but later I realized it'd be selfish for me to ask him to do it and told him as much. The underworld would go into chaos without a ruler as he'd told me many times. I suggested that he and Legion compromise and try and work together, that he was a part of him and shouldn't be shut out. Now he believes that I prefer Legion over him, truth is I don't see a difference between the two anymore and don't really care. Good or evil I'll always love him. But Vergil can't know about what I've told you alright Lady?" she replied quietly.

The room was deathly silent for quite some time before Lady finally broke it saying: "I know. From what Dante's told me he'd be pretty mad if he knew. That was one hell of a story."

"Whoa she's got it bad" Alkaid whispered in Dante's ear.

"You can say that again" Dante whispered back.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Well there you go Alkaid hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long."**


	9. The Plea

**Author's Note: "Here's the next random extract. Dante and his siblings have just had a run in with Mundus' two new warriors. And a ghostly figure asks Natasha for help….**

**Hope you enjoy!"**

* * *

Chapter 9- The Plea

**~ Devil May Cry~**

Dante, Vergil and Natasha unfroze simultaneously to find themselves once again alone in Dante's wrecked shop, which they all called home.

"Those cowards ran away!" Dante exclaimed as he rose shakily to his feet and brushed away the tiny glass shards that had once been a new coffee table which they'd brought a few days ago. The shop was then silent as the three siblings began to clean up the mess Mundus' new lackeys had caused.

Suddenly an icy gust of wind blew through the shop causing Nat to shiver.

"The repairs to this place are gunna cost me a fortune!" the red coated half devil grumbled.

"Well if you'd try and _save_ some money instead of wasting it on pizza, beer and women all the time, there wouldn't be a problem!" retorted Vergil.

"Guys would you two please stop? Geez if you're not throwing insults, you're trying to kill each other. But Vergil is right Dante if you don't try and actually _save _some money I won't be held responsible for my actions" warned their younger sister.

"You always take his side" pouted Dante.

"Yeah. Because most of the time he's right" she replied rising to her feet with a dustpan full of glass.

"Daughter of Sparda I am in desperate need of your help!" A woman's voice whispered on the icy wind. Natasha's head snapped up in surprise causing her to drop the dustpan sending shards of glass tinkling to the shop's floor once again. The ghostly image of a beautiful woman dressed in flowing silver robes floated before her. She had long black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Follow me" the ghost replied heading outside into the now howling wind.

"What's wrong?" asked the twins in unison as they stridied over to stand on either side of her.

"Don't you see her?" Nat asked looking from one face to the other in slight confusion.

"They cannot see or hear me, only you can" the ghost replied.

"Oh, well that explains it" she said as she followed the ghostly figure outside.

"Now here's what I need you to do, I need this conversation to be just between us since it concerns my son, Tera. Close your eyes, forget everything around you and free your mind." Natasha followed her instructions and soon felt her spirit break away from her body and float up into the night sky, watching as her body fell to the ground and her brothers' frantic attempts to awaken her again before her spirit self made it's self comfortable on a fluffy white cloud opposite the woman.

"So you're Legion's mother?" asked Nat curiously.

"Yes. Although that is such an evil name he goes by these days. My name is Katrina, you see Tera secretly witnessed my death at the age of six and has vowed to avenge my death ever since. His father bested him recently in battle; he barely escaped with his life. Thank you for caring for him."

"You're welcome" she murmured as a slight blush tinged her cheeks.

""I'm sorry to burden you with this task but I feared if I revealed myself to him it might have eradicated the little goodness he still holds inside him. Please say you'll fulfill this task, protect him. He'll die if you don't and I know you wouldn't want that" she said with a knowing smile.

"I…" Natasha closed her mouth, her blush deepening even more.

"Don't worry he feels the same, although he hasn't mustered the courage to tell you yet. I think the two of you will be good for each other" she chuckled.

"I don't really think Legion will want my help but I'll try" she sighed as she tried to process everything that had been revealed to her.

"Thank you" Katrina whispered.

* * *

Natasha inhaled sharply and blinked a few times, sitting up slowly.

"What happened are you alright? Asked Dante, resting a hand on her shoulder lightly while Vergil flanked her other side.

"I need to help Tera stop Mundus once and for all" she whispered, looking off into the distance.

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"Legion... Tera is his true name. I need to help him stop Mundus once and for all" she said again as she rose to her feet.

"What are you talking about?" have you forgotten that he's our enemy? What do you think will happen if he succeeds in killing Mundus?" asked Vergil angrily.

"He isn't evil, he hates his father for killing his mother" Natasha protested.

Vergil opened his mouth again only to be stopped by Dante who replied: "if that happens we'll deal with it. But we really do need to get rid of Mundus. Besides business has been slow as a snail lately and I need a work out."

_There's only one reasonable explanation for this… they've both gone crazy _the dark slayer thought silently as he followed them back into Devil May Cry…

* * *

**Author's Note: "Well there you go. How was this one? Please review and tell me what you think. A few of these extract do connect. **

**And yes Nat did help Tera recoup after the battle against his father. Needless to say Dante and Vergil weren't too happy about it. If I can find the extract I will post it, if not then the next chapter will be called: 'Joining Forces'. **

**Until next time!"**


	10. New fanfic sneak peek

**Author's Note: "Hey all here is the tenth chapter of my random fic. It's just a sneak peek at what's going to be the new and improved fic formerly known as 'Dark Legacy'. This little extract will probably be in my third chapter.**

**I don't own the Sparda boys or any other character from the DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES' it's owned by CAPCOM, nor do I own Logan aka Wolverine or Jean Grey, they belong to MARVEL. Alkaid belongs to my good friend Alkaidx10. Natasha, Tera and Legion belong to me. Anyway I hope you all enjoy!"**

* * *

Chapter 10- New Fanfic Sneakpeek

They entered the crowded night club and sat at a comfortable booth. The pulsing music was catchy and Natasha found herself tapping her fingers to the techno beat. This was definitely her type of music and also Alkaid's it seemed. As the song changed to Bass Hunter's 'All I Ever Wanted' Nat smirked as Alkaid pulled her brother Dante onto the dance floor, leaving Tera and her alone. Natasha had a sinking feeling this was just an excuse to get them to start getting to know one another.

"Want something?" Tera asked leaning close so she could hear him over the pulsing music.

"Yeah soda's fine" she replied feeling her heartbeat speed up at his closeness. He signaled the bartender only to find that they didn't serve soda so they ordered Smirnoff ice instead. Original flavor for him and Raspberry flavor for her.

"So Natasha you seem to have a lot on your mind. But you should know the guy you're crushing on has found someone else…" Tera replied his face serious.

Natasha paused, the bottle partway to her lips. "My love life is none of your concern, you're probably lying anyway how can you possibly know that?"

"Just thought you should know, maybe then you'd relax a little and let loose. His name's Logan right? You were… sixteen when you met him…. He promised to come back to you after he regained his memories." Tera finished crossing his arms.

Natasha scooted a little further away from him her eyes widening in surprise. She was utterly speechless.

"How did... are you reading my mind?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes I can. It's one of my many talents, I can show you what he's doing right now" he replied taking a swig of his drink. She gasped when he placed a hand lightly over hers and leaned in again invading her space. Natasha was drawn at once to his emerald green eyes which slowly began to change to obsidian… or perhaps it was a trick of the light, she wasn't sure.

A few moments later they found themselves in what appeared to be a medical lab. Natasha wasn't sure how they'd gotten there or if it was all in her mind, although it looked real enough. This must have been the school for the gifted that belonged to Professor Charles Xavier… if she remembered correctly. What she saw caused shock, anger and hurt to build up in her all at once. An attractive red head was all over Logan and it seemed to Nat he was doing very little to stop her.

"To think I waited almost three years for him!" she hissed pulling her hand from Tera's which broke the connection, slowly causing the image to disappear from her mind.

I'm sorry I shouldn't have shown you that" Tera muttered watching as she chugged the entire bottle of raspberry flavored Smirnoff.

"No, no thank you so much for showing me Tera. It was just a crush, I had hoped it would turn to more but now I know for sure it isn't gunna happen… that seemed so real yet when I pulled my hand away the images were gone"

"Well as the saying goes: 'there are plenty of fish in the sea.' You're a beautiful woman. I guess you could call it astral projection. The body stays but the mind can go anywhere it wants" he whispered placing a hand over hers once again. She quickly looked away, blushing slightly but this time did not pull away from him.

"Ok… I gotta ask this, are you a demon intent on killing us? I only ask because people who come by Dante's shop either mistake us for the pizza parlor, want Dante to do some supernatural job or are demons who wanna eradicate our family line" she sighed meeting his intent gaze once again.

"You honestly believe a demon intent on destroying your family would admit it? I am half demon just like you and your brothers and despise Mundus just as much as you do. I want revenge against him for killing my mother" he replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. He killed our parents as well" she said.

"I know, that battle is legendary" he opened his mouth to say something else then thought better of it.

"Ok one final question for you Mr. Black since you have been reading my mind without my knowledge…"

"You want to know if I'm single" he stated before she could finish her sentence.

"You gotta stop doing that" she frowned. Tera laughed.

"To answer your question, I've been in two relationships. Both didn't last long though. So yes Nat I'm single" he said with a smile.

"Figures. Maybe you just haven't met the right woman yet. Oh I love this song, come dance with me" she said rising as the song changed to Nightcore's 'Dam Dadi Doo'.

* * *

"Look at them, damn I'm good" smiled Alkaid watching as Nat and Tera continued to talk then got up and moved slowly onto the dance floor.

"Trying to hook em up I see, but are you sure he's good enough for her?" questioned Dante.

"Well she seems interested in him, she was fighting it at first but now I think she's finally loosening up and having fun" the neko replied.

Dante said nothing as he continued to watch his baby sister and Tera like a hawk, the breath suddenly leaving his lungs in a rush.

"Oh yeah, she's _definitely _interested in him" Alkaid chuckled, her smile widening even more as she and Dante moved a little closer toward them.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Well there you go people I hope you've enjoyed reading this little extract. The make out that Nat and Tera witnessed between Logan and Jean Aka Phoenix was from the movie 'X-MEN: THE LAST STAND' (all you fellow X-men fans should remember that steamy little scene). Review please and tell me what you thought."**


	11. The Lone Wolf

**Author's Note: "In this next extract the Sparda trio along with their loved ones and 'friends' if you can call them that, all take a well deserved trip to Hawaii. Thanks go out to my friend ALKAIDX10for helping me out with this idea! I do not own the Sparda boys, Terry, Joe, Andy or Mai, they are all owned by CAPCOM. Logan Aka 'Wolverine' is owned by MARVEL and Ichigo Kurosaki is owned by 'Tite Kubo.' **

**The characters I own are: Nat, Tera, Kyori and Kiel. AlkaidX10 owns: Alkaid, Kairi and Roman. For more info on our Oc's visit our profiles. And now on with the story."**

* * *

Chapter 11- The Lone Wolf

**~ Europe- Devil May Cry~**

"So should we teleport to the hotel in Hawaii or take a plane?" questioned Alkaid.

"I think a plane ride would be nice, I've never been on one. Mom and dad always fly or shimmer to get from place to place" said Kiel.

"A plane ride it is then" replied the neko with a smile.

"Well I think it's about time I took my leave I know you'll want to stay with your family but Roman don't forget to keep in touch though" said Logan as he slapped him on the back.

"But…." Roman protested with tears in his eyes.

"This isn't goodbye kid, although I guess I could stay a little longer. Business has been slow lately anyway and I never could resist tears" he replied giving the young boy a hug and a noogie.

"You're my dad no matter what" replied Roman with a laugh. Dante watched the two in silence, a smirk gracing his handsome face. Everyone then rushed off to pack for the trip.

"Hey where's Nat and Tera?" asked Vergil as they all moved to the shop's front door with their suitcases an hour later.

"Oh, they wanted some alone time. To quote my mom I believe she said 'two days worth.' I'm sure they'll join us soon'' replied Kyori. She noticed that Ichigo and Logan both flinched at her words. They both had feelings for Natasha but to their displeasure she only had eyes for Tera.

"Well they deserve it" replied Alkaid with a laugh as Vergil teleported them, luggage and all to the airport.

* * *

They quickly checked their luggage onto the plane and ten minutes later they were called to board and were on their way to Hawaii.

"So aunt Alkaid what's the first thing you're gunna do when we get to Hawaii? Go to the beach? No wait, party with Uncle Vergil"… Kyori mused with a grin as she got comfy in her seat in first class.

"Maybe" replied Alkaid as a slight blush tinged her cheeks. Kyori gasped as what looked to be red wine splashed up on her tunic style graphic t-shirt and green soldier print leggings as an attractive man with dark spiky brown hair and eyes stumbled toward his seat a few rows back.

"Aw Joe, I told you not to drink too much!" groaned another attractive man who's blonde hair was fixed in a long ponytail. He quickly moved forward and handed Kyori a handkerchief. He was wearing a red, short-sleeved jacket with a white star on the back which was worn over a sleeveless white t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, a pair of red Chuck Taylor All Star shoes, and a red-and-white baseball trucker cap.

"Please forgive my friend he's a little tipsy" replied the blonde haired man.

"It's alright, not much harm done" Kyori replied as she dabbed at the wetness on her clothes.

"Joe, apologize to the lady right now" said Terry sternly.

"Sorry" Joe mumbled.

Oh, I'm Terry…Terry Bogard and this is my friend Joe Higashi" he replied.

"Pleased to meet you both I'm Kyori…. Kyori black.

"Well I'll be going back to my seat now, my apologies again Kyori" replied Joe. He gave Terry a wink and a nudge in the ribs before doing just that.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"I can't believe we're the only two who had to fly coach. Vergil is such an ass!" groused Dante.

"Was he always like that?" asked Roman.

"Yeah, pretty much but it's worse now that he knows that Alkaid is your mother."

"Hey dad…. Do you think it's weird that I like Kyori?" asked Roman quietly.

"Well Nat does, she's family but you can't really help who you fall for. Although I'm sure you'll get over her" replied Dante confidently.

"Have you gotten over mom yet?" Roman asked.

Dante was silent for a few long moments then said: "no, but I'm trying my hardest to."

Roman's body suddenly tensed and he leaned forward to listen. Was that Kyori's voice he heard? "Hey dad I'll be right back gotta use the rest room" he replied rising and making his way into first class. Dante simply shook his head saying nothing.

* * *

Roman moved slowly toward the curtain separating the two sections and peeked through. Sure enough, Kyori seemed to be hitting it off really well with an attractive blonde haired man. Seeing her flirting so comfortably with a virtual stranger caused his blood to boil, because she knew how he felt about her, or perhaps she'd forgotten or simply didn't care. He shook his head quickly to clear it refusing to dwell on that evil little thought. He still remembered vividly the first and only kiss they'd shared and would sell his soul (figuratively speaking) to have her love him the same way he loved her.

"So Terry just curious, what made you take this trip?" Kyori asked.

"Well Joe signed us up for 'the King Of Fighters tournament'. What about you?" Terry asked.

"Ah just vacationing with my family and a few friends" she replied. As she continued to talk with Terry she noticed Roman slowly making his way past them with a really pissed off look on his face. " King of fighters? Never heard of it, but I'd love to go" she said with a smile.

"It's a tournament for fighters. Hey we'll be landing soon so I should be getting back to my seat now. I'm hoping to see you and your family and friends at the tournament, it starts in a few days" he replied taking one of her hands gently in his and placing a small kiss to her knuckles.

"We'll be there" Kyori replied as a slight blush stained her cheeks.

Yeah, go Terry you won't be the 'lone wolf' for much longer!" yelled Joe with a grin as he and a few others continued to watch the exchange.

"Shut up Joe!"Terry groaned. With a wave to Kyori and the others he stalked back to his seat.

_I wonder what's eating Roman? _Kyori thought rising from her seat.

"You're supposed to stay in your seat, the captain's put on the fasten seat belt sign" said her brother.

"I won't be long" she promised and quietly followed the path Roman had taken, stopping at the restroom. The tiny sign over the door read OCCUPIED. Kyori knocked on the door and said: "Roman you ok?"

"I'm fine" he answered as he splashed his face with cold water.

"Come on Roman, you did not look fine a few moments ago. Won't you please tell me what's wrong?" she asked. Silence was her answer. Kyori sighed and made her way quickly back to her seat. Once sure she was gone, Roman followed her example quickly making his way back to coach and sitting down beside his father again without a word.

* * *

A few moments later they landed just as Terry had predicted, went through customs and then to pick up their luggage. As she grabbed her suitcase Kyori glanced at Roman who stood beside her waiting for his suitcase. "You sure you're ok? We used to tell each other everything remember? I _know _something's bugging you" she replied.

"I'm fine" he once again replied refusing to look at her.

"Y'know what? just forget it!" hissed Kyori angrily as she headed for the exit without another word pulling her suitcase behind her and bumping once again into Terry Bogard.

"I wonder what's gotten into those two" Alkaid muttered to Vergil.

"Don't know, don't care" replied Vergil as he bored holes into an unsuspecting Roman who's attention was focused on Kyori and Terry who were moving slowly toward the building's exit. Vergil was pissed because Alkaid had kept the fact that Dante was Roman's father a secret from him. She'd wanted to keep Roman completely secret, putting him up for adoption and not saying a word to either twin. When Roman was old enough he'd run away from the orphanage and was hit by Logan's truck. Logan had then taken him in and raised him becoming a father figure and friend to him.

"Maybe its hormones" Dante suggested with a shrug.

* * *

"Everything alright?" Terry asked studying her as they stood by a long rail watching as busses and cars drove past dropping passengers to hotels or picking up loved ones.

"Yeah, I just had to get out and get some air. Sorry for almost knocking you over" she said.

"It's ok, again I'm sorry for what happened with Joe" he replied.

It's alright Terry really I'm sure this'll wash out" she said looking down at her stained clothes.

"Hey Kyori, come on let's go!" called Alkaid as she and the others waited by the bus that would take them all to their hotel.

"Coming aunt Alkaid! Geez I didn't even know they'd come out yet. Gotta go, cya Terry!" she called over her shoulder as she quickly ran toward the bus.

"You like her… I can see it" Joe smirked as he came to stand beside his friend, watching the girl's retreating form.

"I dunno why….I mean, we just met" Terry sighed.

"It's not bad that she's drop dead gorgeous either. It's high time you found someone Terry. Lilly and Sulia's deaths were not your fault stop blaming yourself man. I think Kyori will be good for you… oh here's Andy and Mai now come on Terry!" said Joe as Andy, Terry's younger brother helped pack Joe's suitcase into the trunk of his car.

"Y'know what Joe? I think you may be right" Terry whispered slinging the small duffle bag that held his stuff over his shoulder and making his way over to his younger brother and his girlfriend and giving them each a hug before getting into the car and quickly leaving the airport behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Well there you go people I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I didn't bother elaborating too much on anyone's clothes expect Kyori's and Terry's but everyone is dressed casually. Terry is wearing the same outfit he wears in 'THE FATAL FURY TRILOGY.' Anyway please read and review and tell me your thoughts, thanks!"**


	12. Undercover

**Author's Note: "This next extract is a DMC/RESIDENT EVIL crossover. I don't own the Sparda boys, Albert Wesker, Chris & Claire Redfield or Jill Valentine. They are all owned by CAPCOM. Alkaidx10 and I only own our OC's which are listed in our profiles. I know I said I probably wouldn't be writing a resident evil extract Alkaid but here it is hope you enjoy!"**

**Summary: "Natasha along with Vergil and Jill Valintine go undercover to save the neko Alkaid, wife to Vergil, an old flame of Dante's and one of Natasha's best friends from the evil Albert Wesker. But Sparda's daughter quickly finds herself drawn to him... and what starts out as a simple little white lie suddenly becomes real. "**

* * *

Chapter 12- Undercover

**~ Europe, the Full Moon Night Club~**

Vergil, Natasha and Jill entered the loud crowded club where Alkaid was performing. "Everyone ready?" asked Nat as she checked over her appearance one last time. She was wearing a very short, revealing tiger stripe print dress and black roman styled sandals with white gems on them. A gold cuff bracelet finished off the ensemble. Vergil and Jill nodded silently. "Alright I'll handle Wesker, Jill you flirt with Ikuto and Vergil you try and talk some sense into Alkaid when you get her alone, and don't let your pride get in the way tell her your true feelings" she said watching as they went their separate ways, Jill to the bar where Ikuto was having a beer while Vergil blended into the shadows by the side of the stage.

Natasha noticed Wesker in a V. I. P booth watching Alkaid's performance with rapt attention. She hadn't bothered to notice before when she'd come to Dante's aid at Claire Redfield's cabin in the woods but studying him now as she came closer, she had to admit that he was darkly handsome; suited fully in black, his blonde hair slicked back and wearing black sunglasses. She could also feel the danger radiating from him and her heart skipped a beat. _I hope I can go through with this _she thought as she made her way to stand beside him and cleared her throat.

Albert Wesker turned his attention from the stage at the delicate sound, his gaze studying the vision standing before him. "Mind if I sit beside you handsome?" Natasha asked with a sultry smile.

"Not at all" he replied giving her a slow once over.

"You're Albert Wesker right?"

"The one and only" he answered with a smirk.

"I've been dying to meet you" she gushed, her eyes widening as she sat down beside him.

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I wish to join you Mr. Wesker, your T-virus interests me. I'm also hoping to be your girl, I'm sure you're getting tired of that neko and could use someone new" she replied reaching out to caress his face lightly with a manicured hand.

"Be my girl?" he echoed. "Well I could sleep with you, one night stands are more my thing not long term relationships. Alkaid is my pet, nothing more" he said offhandedly.

"Good to know" she murmured leaning over and placing a heated kiss to his lips. A quiet moan escaped her as he pulled her onto his lap, instantly taking control of the situation and deepening the kiss.

Alkaid glanced up with a smile after finishing her performance of Natalia Kills' 'Mirrors'. The neko was dressed in a black body hugging corset, thigh high black boots and a stylish black shredded jacket. A black bow finished off the ensemble. She hoped that Wesker, her master had enjoyed it. After all it had been for him. She loved singing and performing, the crowd adored her but their praise meant little to her, Wesker's opinion was all that mattered. She looked toward the V. I. P section, her smile replaced by a murderous frown as pure rage filled her body. She marched purposefully toward the V.I P section.

"Nat?... What the hell are you doing?" Alkaid hissed angrily.

"What does it look like? I'm taking your man" Nat replied simply.

"But why? You've got your own man, besides he's evil" she protested.

"I'm picky, good or evil don't matter. I think he'll do nicely" Nat replied reaching up and slowly removing his black shades, playing with them idly as she made herself more comfortable on his lap. Alkaid growled, a clawed hand coming up poised to strike, only to be stopped as Wesker grabbed it exerting bruising force.

"Alkaid begone now" he commanded, his red eyes taking on a darker glow. The neko grimaced and nodded, glaring at Nat while backing away slowly once he'd released her. She then fled, quietly sobbing to the sanctuary of her dressing room_. I'm so sorry Alkaid_ Nat thought watching her friend's retreating form. The daughter of Sparda then returned her attention to the dangerously handsome man beside her.

"Do you wish to accompany me to my private rooms? I assure you we won't be disturbed again there" he replied holding out his hand to her with a charming smile.

"You read my mind" she answered handing him his shades before taking his offered hand and gasping as she was quickly lifted into his arms.

"Ikuto guard my door, let no one in" Wesker commanded. Nat glanced over at the male neko. She hadn't heard him approach. _He must have noticed what happened with Alkaid _she surmised silently; clinging to Albert Wesker as he sped off to his private rooms with Ikuto following close behind. It would soon be time to uncover all of this man's secrets; she just hoped he was willing to share them.

Vergil watched the unfolding events from the shadows in silence, it was hard but he somehow managed to stay silent and hidden instead of teleporting over there and killing the man known as Albert Wesker where he stood for hurting his woman. And his baby sister was quite the little actress; of course he didn't like that she had volunteered to put herself in danger or that she looked so comfortable in the much too revealing clothes she wore. But the little plan they'd concocted seemed to be working. He waited until he heard Alkaid's dressing room door slam before teleporting away. He was finally ready to tell her how he truly felt which was rare for him, but he wanted her back. His pride be damned.

Alkaid sat down before her dressing table and began searching through one of its drawers, removing one of the many needles filled with the T- virus which she had stored there. She swiftly injected herself with it then threw the used needle across the room in a fit of rage.

"Alkaid…"

The neko looked up at the sound of her name to the reflection in the room's mirror to find Vergil standing behind her chair. Using Wesker's power which she'd gained by taking the T-virus, Alkaid sped over to the far side of the room wanting to put space between them.

"Alkaid I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, I know we've had our arguments but you're my wife, my soul mate…" he then paused contemplating his next words carefully.

"But I thought you were growing tired of me" she said quietly, looking anywhere but at him.

" That will never happen, though I will admit that in my anger I did seek someone else's company to try and forget you but it didn't work" he sighed as he moved slowly toward her, took one of her hands in his and pulled her against him. Anger flared momentarily in Alkaid's eyes as she glared up at him but then was gone just as quickly, replaced by sadness. Yet she didn't move from within his arms. She knew that none of their arguments were entirely his fault; they both knew how to push each other's buttons.

"I'm sorry too… for cheating on you with Dante seven times" she whispered, eyes downcast.

"Let's not talk about him, you're mine do you hear me? mine Alkaid. I'll kill anyone who would dare say otherwise" he replied darkly as he pulled her more tightly against him and buried his face in her long blonde mood hair. "I love you Alkaid please say you'll come back with me… I need you" he whispered in her ear.

Alkaid slowly pulled back to study her husband, surprised to find tears glistening in his icy blue eyes. She'd only seen him cry once, and that had been when he, Dante and Ichigo Kurosaki who was a good friend of Alkaid's had tried to get her and their baby sister Natasha back after Legion and Matsu had messed with their memories. "I will go back with you Vergil" she replied pressing her lips hungrily to his. The dark slayer kissed her back just as hungrily, surprised when she suddenly pushed away from him with a grunt of pain, clutching the arm she'd injected not too long ago. A milky white substance was oozing from it.

"Alkaid, what's wrong?" Vergil asked in concern.

"I must have used too much of the T-virus" she gasped.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"I dunno…."she murmured before falling away in a dead faint.

Vergil lifted the now unconscious Alkaid into his arms and was just about to teleport when her dressing room door was suddenly kicked down to reveal Ikuto standing in the doorway. "Get your hands off my sister, you left her remember?" he growled angrily.

"That's a mistake I plan never to make again" he replied before teleporting away.

* * *

_**~Devil May Cry~**_

"Is Matsu here? Where is he?" Vergil asked the moment he materialized back into the shop.

"Dunno but he isn't here" said Chris.

"I'm gunna get that cure, Wesker will give it to me" the dark slayer growled.

"You should wait… her having Wesker's powers could be a good thing. I believe she'll be fine she just needs rest" replied Chris as he wiped and bandaged her arm.

"For Wesker's sake she better be" he said darkly. He then entered his bedroom and placed her gently upon his bed, kissing her forehead lightly and then closing the door quietly behind himself. It surprised him that Dante wasn't close by wanting to check on her as well. Perhaps having the Redfields around was a good thing, Dante seemed very interested in Claire which meant that Alkaid was all his. _Now if only I could get that damn fae to leave her alone I'd be the happiest devil alive_ he thought silently.

"I can't take it anymore, you have to take me back with you Vergil!" replied a frustrated Tera.

"I distinctly remember Natasha asking you to stay" Vergil replied quietly.

"I refuse to stand by and do nothing while she puts herself in danger!" Tera argued. Vergil opened his mouth to say something more then closed it, his attention captured as Kairi opened her bedroom door. He still needed to apologize for almost killing her adorable twin girls and for the awful things he'd said to her before going off with Sheba, Legion's ex for a short time hoping to forget Alkaid but failing miserably. He took a deep breath.

"Kairi…."

His daughter walked right past him without a word.

"Kairi I'm so sorry. I should have never did what I did." Kairi rummaged through the shop's fridge coming out with some leftover fried chicken she'd cooked the night before and placing it in the microwave.

"I gave you a chance and you blew it, you're dead to me father… Rayage will deal with you" she said grabbing her food from the microwave once it was done and slowly making her way back into her room without another word. She returned to the room's doorway to relieve Rayage, who'd been watching the events play out like a hawk of their two bundles of joy. The shape shifter kissed their downy heads before handing them to their mother; who in turn kissed him before slipping back into her room.

Rayage cracked his knuckles, and using his newly gained powers sped over to Vergil and punched him hard in the chest. Vergil retaliated by doing three 'JUDGEMENT CUT' in quick succession which Rayage easily dodged.

"Wesker's hosting a tournament very soon save it till then Rayage. Do you really think you should be fighting with your wife and kids so close by?" asked Jill who had not too long ago entered the shop after finally getting a taxi from the nightclub.

"Kairi wants me to do it. I'll just kill him now" Rayage replied.

"I've changed my mind Rayage, she's right, wait for this tournament Jill's talking about" replied Kairi as she touched his arm lightly. The shape shifter calmed visibly at her touch and wrapped a possessive arm round her waist.

"Come the tournament you're mine!" Rayage hissed before the two returned to Kairi's bedroom.

Vergil heaved a frustrated sigh before teleporting back to the club, this time taking Tera with him.

* * *

_**~ Back at the Full Moon Night Club~**_

Natasha turned to her side, her fingers idly wandering over Albert Wesker's impressive physique as she glanced at the flyer he'd given her for the tornument he would be hosting soon. She'd learned a lot from him, like that he had been the captain of the team Chris was currently in called the ALL-STARS whom he'd used as test subjects for his T-virus. Chris, Jill and Claire were the only ones left who'd not been experimented on, the rest had died from the virus. " Hmm this tornument sounds like fun, I'll definately be there. So you haven't bothered to make a cure for your T-Virus? She questioned tracing his lips with an index finger.

"Well there is a cure; one of my earlier subjects named Alice, her blood can cure someone who has been infected. But she is no longer a threat to me" he replied.

"Good to know, cuz if you tried out your virus on someone you loved… like Claire Redfield for instance and it didn't work you'd want to cure her quickly. What's your beef with the Redfields anyway?" she asked. In a fluid motion Wesker had her beneath him, looming over her menacingly and pressing a forearm hard against her windpipe.

"Why do you want to know so much?" he fired back suspiciously. Noting that she was now gasping for air he eased up on the pressure slightly. Natasha turned her face away from his searching gaze, her long dirty blonde colored hair hiding her expression from him.

"Forgive me Mr. Wesker, sometimes my thirst for knowledge gets the better of me" she whispered. Albert Wesker's eyes widened in surprise at her words, it always paid to be cautious but had he offended the woman? Could it be that she truly just wanted to know more about him? He reached out slowly brushing the hair from her eyes and turning her face so that she had to look at him. He then leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "Ask me all the questions you want" he said with a smile as he lay back against the pillows again, throwing an arm behind his head and using the other to pull Nat tightly against him.

"R-really?" she asked in delighted surprise. He nodded slightly.

"The Redfields along with Jill Valentine have always tried to thwart my plans, that is why I have 'beef' with them as you put it" he replied.

"Word of advice, if you're interested in Claire don't go after her family and friends; and you are interested in her. I saw the way you looked at her when you went to her cabin" she replied with a wink.

"She haunts me" he replied with a sigh.

"Aw you poor thing, let me see if I can ease you mind for a bit" she replied kissing his chest but suddenly stopping.

"What's wrong?" Wesker asked feeling her body stiffen.

"We're no longer alone" she answered quietly.

Wesker quickly sat up and slicked back his hair with the palm of his hand.

"You're leaving? Nat asked with a frown as she kissed his bare shoulder.

"You're wonderful but I'm afraid I must, there's always someone wanting to thwart my plans or do me harm" he said shrugging into his black evening shirt and buttoning it up.

"I wouldn't worry too much after all you have no equal. I'm sure your guards can handle it. I want you to stay… please?" she questioned wrapping an arm round his shoulders from behind as she began nibbling lightly along the side of his neck, stopping when Vergil and Tera appeared.

Vergil's eyes widened in horrified surprise. His baby sister looked totally content in the company of the monster who was now glaring daggers at them both.

"You shouldn't be here, you're only going to get yourselves hurt" Natasha replied straightening her very short dress and combing her fingers through her disheveled hair.

"You can stop pretending now Natasha its over. Give me the cure for Alkaid and perhaps I'll be generous and let you live" Vergil replied quietly as he turned to face Wesker and removed Yamato from its sheath with fluid grace.

"Is all of what they're saying true?" Albert Wesker asked with quiet menace as he glared at the woman seated at the edge of the bed. Natasha kept her silence refusing to look at either of them, especially Tera. She didn't dare meet his piercing emerald gaze. She knew he was angry with her, she could _feel_ it. Albert Wesker stood as mutant tentacles known as 'Uroboros' shot out from his arms, heading straight for Vergil and Tera. Vergil sliced through the oncoming tentacle while Tera leapt out of the way. Albert Wesker growled in pain. "_**Looks like you need my help, let me take control or you're dead" **_Legion replied telepathically. _"I don't need or want your help!" _Tera retorted silently.

"Stop it please stop!" Natasha pleaded as she moved in front of him.

"I see their words do hold some truth, why else would you be begging for their lives? Who are they to you woman?" he questioned grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking on it.

"They're my idiot brother and husband!" she answered on a hiss of pain.

"I should have known as much, you have those same icy eyes…" he murmured glancing at his watch. "Well my dear I only have eleven more minutes to play… so the question now is: will you fight me or join me?" An eternity seemed to pass before Natasha answered saying:

"I'll join you on two conditions. One, give my brother the cure for Alkaid and two, you let them go." Natasha crossed her arms waiting for his answer, if he refused her requests she'd rejoin Vergil and Tera and kick his ass into oblivion… or at least she hoped she would. _Why is it always the bad boys?_ she wondered silently.

"Fine" he groused handing her a small vial of Alice's blood and a tiny needle from his trench coat pocket.

"You don't have to do this Natasha, we have the cure now so we can just leave!" protested Tera.

"I know but there's something I have to do first. Now please you both have to go I don't want you guys getting hurt" she pleaded placing a quick kiss to his lips and handing Vergil the cure before following Wesker to the door. _Why did that just feel like a kiss goodbye? _Tera asked himself silently.

The room's door suddenly opened to reveal Ikuto. "Sir the jet is here, we should leave quickly" he replied. Tera ran forward and punched Wesker in the face with all of his strength but it had very little effect.

"Give me back my wife, you bastard!" Tera growled.

"Seems to me she's perfectly fine where she is" Wesker replied before sending out a tentacle to wrap around Tera's throat. He then lifted him into the air with ease and threw him into the room's far wall. Natasha gasped and tried to move toward him but Ikuto held one of her arms in a firm grip while Wesker stood in front of her.

"I will get you back Nat" Tera vowed within the deathly silent room as he slowly got to his feet. Nat pulled away from Ikuto and moved toward Wesker glancing at her husband from over his shoulder feeling the demon in him fighting for control. Wesker turned away with a smirk, the Uroboros disappearing as if they'd never been there. He then pulled Nat forward kissing her soundly, a blatant taunt directed at Tera. Nat gasped but didnt struggle, knowing if they didn't leave soon fighting between the three would only get worse. Tera was very close to giving his demonic half control and then all hell would break loose. Wesker broke the kiss, lifted Natasha into his arms and sped away without another word, Ikuto following close behind. The three then quickly boarded Wesker's jet which quickly ascended into the air.

"I shouldn't have allowed her to go!" growled Tera as the features of his demonic half, Legion superimposed themselves over his for a few minutes and then was gone.

"You couldn't have stopped her and you know it. We Spardas are headstrong" Vergil replied grimly.

A computerized female voice suddenly echoed throughout the entire nightclub: "One minute until bomb detonation." The two men looked at each other with widened eyes.

"Damn it, he's going to blow up this entire nightclub!" they exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note: "There you go Alkaid; your extract is finally done. Vergil is wearing his regular outfit from Devil May Cry 3 & Jill is wearing sparkly black pants and a matching top while Tera is dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans. If I took the time to describe everyone's outfit then this extract would be a lot longer than nearly 15 pages. Sorry it took so long. Hope it was well worth the wait! Please review and tell me your thoughts on it."**


	13. Wolverine

**Author's Note: "Ok this next chapter will be in flashback form mostly and involves 'WOLVERINE' from 'XMEN'. He belongs to 'MARVEL,' not me. This takes place after he gets off the island in the movie: 'XMEN ORIGINS: WOLVERINE.' I also do not own the Sparda boys, they are owned by Capcom. I only own Natasha and the Windsors. The gang known as 'The Hell Raisers' that was briefly mentioned belongs to my good friend ALKAIDX10. **

**In the flashback section of this extract Natasha is sixteen. When the flashback is over she's nineteen. Nat and her brothers were taken in by Sparda's friends the Windsors when she was nine and Dante and Vergil turned ten."**

* * *

Chapter 13- Wolverine

_**~The Windsors' Ranch, Dallas Texas~**_

"_I can't believe I've finally finished high school. Now I can finally concentrate on trying to find out what's become of Dante, Vergil, mom and dad. You don't think something's happened to them do you? Dante and Vergil promised to come back and get me when the fighting was over but, it's been seven years now," the worried sixteen year old, Natasha, said._

"_No honey, your family line is very powerful. I'm sure they're all alright" Kyle Windsor replied as he and his wife, Mai, hugged her tightly._

_Natasha had made a few friends while in high school but, no one she considered a 'best friend.' Of course, if they knew she was half devil they'd probably run screaming –even though she had yet to acquire her demonic power. Until then, she was just an ordinary human._

"_Hey I hear something, do you?" she asked suddenly._

"_Yes, it sounds like a motorcycle," Kyle said as the three of them headed outside._

_What they saw left the three nearly speechless. A badly bruised and beaten man sat precariously on the saddle; it was a miracle he'd gotten this far in his condition._

"_Please point me to the nearest gas station," he said tiredly._

"_You're in bad shape son, let us help you before you continue on your way," Kyle said. _

_The stranger didn't get a chance to reply. The pain and exhaustion from his injuries chose that moment to overtake him._

"_Natasha honey, get some warm water ready for me please. We'll need to get him cleaned up," Mai said as she moved forward to help her husband get him into the ranch house while the daughter of Sparda rushed to do as she was asked._

"_Will he be alright?" Nat asked a few hours later as she entered the guest room which they'd put him in. The bowl of warm water they'd used to clean him up was now bloody, a few bullets in it as well._

"_We've done all we can for tonight. We'll see how he's doing tomorrow. It's late, we should all be going to bed," Mai said. The three proceeded to do just that._

* * *

_**~The Next Day~**_

_Natasha quietly entered the ranch's guest room, a tray of warm chowder in hand. She set it down on the bureau. The aroma of food hitting his nose caused the man to stir from his sleep. He quickly sat up, groaning in pain._

"_You shouldn't be moving yet, you're still hurt," Nat warned. She moved quickly to his side, placing one hand lightly on his shoulder. In the blink of an eye, the stranger held her wrist in a vice like grip. Metal claws extended from his free hand._

"_Where am I? Who am I?" he growled menacingly, pointing his claws at her. _

"_Texas. We found you injured, my foster parents took you in. As for your name, I believe its Logan. I guess you're also known as Wolverine." She took the dog tags from the night table and dangled them in front of him._

_The man now known as Logan took the necklace and studied it for a few moments. He slowly released her, muttering an apology._

"_It's alright. My mom thought you'd be hungry," she said as she placed the tray of food before him. Logan 'attacked' the food; Natasha looked on in silence. When he was through, she handed him a napkin. She covered her mouth with her free hand._

"_What's so funny?" He asked scowling. Nat pointed to the mirror. A smirk played at Logan's lips when he saw his reflection. "Contrary to what this might look like, I do have table manners," he said wiping his messy hands and mouth._

"_Oh really? You could have fooled me," she joked. "Remember you can stay here as long as you want. Are you comfortable?"_

"_Yeah, thanks," Logan replied. _

"_Good. I'll let mom know that you enjoyed the soup very much. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I'll cya round Logan."_

"_Later kid," he said flashing a charming smile. Natasha felt her heart speed up and a blush stain her cheeks. She graced him with an answering smile then quickly left the room._

* * *

_**~A Few Weeks Later~**_

_Kyle and Mai watched from a distance as Natasha and, a now healthy Logan picked fruit from the ranch's orchard. They could see that, although he was older than her, Natasha was developing feelings for him. They were nearly inseparable, always together._

"_You're part demon?" Logan asked, mildly surprised._

"_Yeah, does that scare you?" Natasha asked quietly._

"_No, it's just a bit of a surprise" Logan answered._

"_I don't tell most people, it's funny how I feel like I can tell you anything. I haven't gotten my powers yet though. But I will, someday, just like my brother Vergil," she said wistfully._

"_I know you'll reunite with your family soon" he replied as he took her hand lightly in his._

"_And I'm sure you'll get back your memories soon" she said as she touched the side of his face lightly with her free hand._

_This is crazy, why the hell do I have the sudden urge to kiss her? Logan wondered as he took her fully in his arms and bent his head slowly to do just that… only to stop as his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a jet engine._

"_What is it Logan?" Natasha asked as he pulled her into a protective embrace. The daughter of Sparda pulled away slightly and followed his line of vision to find that a sleek black jet had landed in their back yard. Kyle and Mai came to join them as a smartly dressed bald headed man in a wheel chair emerged from it with a small group of teenagers._

"_My name is Professor Xavier and I own a school for gifted individuals like you Logan" he stated._

"_How do you know my name?" Logan asked suspiciously._

"_That's not all I know, I want to help you find the answers you seek. Think on it… You're welcome to come as well Natasha" He replied with a smile._

"_No thanks gramps, I'll find what I'm looking for on my own" Nat replied as she folded her arms over her chest._

"_Well then, if the two of you change your minds, know that you are always welcome" he replied as he made his way slowly back toward his jet._

"_Go with him Logan" replied Natasha, noticing his intense study of the man._

"_Sure you don't wanna come with me?"He asked hopefully._

"_I can't Logan, I wanna find my answers on my own" she said again._

"_But he could help you find your brothers faster."_

"_I'm sure he could but Logan I'm fine, really. Now go and let him help you find your memories."_

"_Once I've regained them I'll come back" he promised embracing her warmly again and kissing her right then and there, out of the blue. Nat's eyes widened in surprise once Logan had broken the kiss, she'd wanted to do that ever since she'd first met him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back, giving herself up to pure feeling._

"_You'd better keep your promise" she said after breaking the kiss._

"_Keep the bike, I'll have to come back for it" he said as his fingers caressed the side of her face as she rested her head against his chest for a few moments. She then hugged him tightly one last time before releasing her hold on him. He then turned to Kyle and Mai and said: "Thank you both for taking me in and helping me recuperate." Logan then shook Kyle's hand and kissed Mai's._

"_You're welcome my boy, you were a great help around the farm" Kyle replied._

"_Be safe" said Mai warmly._

_The three of them then watched as Logan jogged over to Professor Xavier and helped him back onboard his jet…_

* * *

Natasha, now nineteen, sighed locking the treasured memory that she kept close to her heart away again as she heard two pairs of footsteps climbing the stairs.

"You ready squirt? We should get going" said Dante as he and Vergil entered the room.

"Yeah I think so" she said rolling up her last Gackt poster and quickly double checking to make sure she had everything before throwing herself at both of her brothers and hugging them tightly. "I'm so glad you're both safe, but where are mom and dad and what took you both so long to come get me?" she questioned, still upset with the two of them.

'Well, we've been having quite a few problems over the years…" Dante began.

"That's an understatement" Vergil snorted.

"You've both been fighting again haven't you?" Nat asked with a sigh as she glanced from one to the other.

"Kinda" Dante replied with a sheepish grin. "As for mom….. She didn't make it" he said sadly, the grin melting away.

"And Father?" Nat questioned.

"He's alive, we just don't know where he is yet" said Vergil.

"You don't know that for sure, personally I don't give a damn. Mom's dead because of him!" Dante retorted.

"Then who dug mom's grave genius?" I'm sure he did all he could to protect her" said Vergil with quiet finality. "I still think this is a bad idea, she should stay Dante, and you know it" the dark slayer replied icily.

"There's no way in hell I'm staying here any longer, not with the two of you bickering and fighting all the time. Next thing you know one of you will end up dead. The Windsors are nice but I want to come with you. Please, please don't leave me again" she begged giving them her cutest puppy dog eyes.

In the end that was her brothers' undoing. After only a little while the three headed down the stairs, Natasha giving her full attention over to Vergil who was telling her that she "had to obey the rules they laid down" and didn't notice Dante's change in demeanor once again. A part of what she'd said had hit a nerve, because he _had _killed Vergil, although at the time he hadn't known who the stranger he'd been battling was. The three then headed toward the front door followed by Mai.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. I promise to keep on touch though" Nat replied as she hugged her foster mother tightly. A low whistle from Dante caught her attention and she smiled noticing her foster father pulling Logan's bike from the nearby storehouse.

"Nice wheels, I'm definitely driving that baby home" Dante replied with a grin.

"It belongs to a very good friend of mine" his sister replied.

"If you let him drive it, you better be prepared to lose it" replied Vergil as he grabbed up his little sister's bags and devil-triggered, quickly ascending into the air and flying away without another word.

Dante waved him off, mounted the bike and revved the engine a few times, while Nat hugged her foster father and the three said their final goodbyes. Natasha then got on behind Dante who, after a wave sped off into the sunset hoping to catch up to Vergil.

* * *

**~ Some Hours Later~**

" Damn it, Vergil's probably at the shop already"Dante groused as he parked the bike and busied himself getting gas when his sensitive hearing suddenly picked up a news broadcast from the television within the station. It was about a gang called the 'Hell-Raisers' and the trouble they were causing around the world while searching for an ancient artifact known as 'The Hellbox'. The announcer also said the gang had been "spotted somewhere in Canada."

"Dante, what's wrong?" asked Nat in concern.

"Just got an interesting piece of info on some gang causing trouble around the world. A skirmish with them sounds like just the workout Vergil and I need" said Dante, his ice blue eyes gleaming with excitement at the thought of the battle to come as he doubled the speed, racing back to his shop to tell his brother the good news as Natasha hung on for dear life.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Okay all, the Sparda boys and Logan might be a little OC but what the hell right?**

**These events take place after the events of all the DMC games, which means Dante has already met Lady, Trish, Lucia and Nero. The only difference is that Dante broke the spell Mundus had placed on Vergil, revived him (somehow) and brought him back to the human world.**

**I hope you've all enjoyed reading this. Leave a review if you wanna and tell me your thoughts."**


	14. A Woman Scorned

**Author's Note: "Here's an idea that just recently popped into my head. It involves Alkaidx10's and my OC's and also mention of Albert Wesker from Resident Evil who is owned by CAPCOM. Just go with it people lol. Hope you like!"**

* * *

Chapter 14- A Woman Scorned

**~Europe, Devil May Cry~**

"So what made you want to go to the underground Nat?" questioned Alkaid as they both jogged away from Devil May Cry, Dante and Vergil watching their quickly retreating forms.

"Just wanted to spend some girl time with you for a while and forget everything" she replied.

"So how is Wesker taking being human again?" the neko asked curiously.

"He hates it, speaking of that problem I'd like to pay Matsu a visit and fix it. Although Wesker has refused to ask for his help and has told me not to… I can't stand seeing him so miserable" she sighed.

"So the plan is to go get Wesker's cure from Matsu then go to the underground?" Alkaid questioned.

"Yeah, we can only stay there for four days though, I convinced Wesker to move up our wedding date. After four days I'll finally be his wife" she whispered with a smile. "Hope you're not still mad that I stole him away, after all I'm gunna need a maid of honor. But I can definitely see why you were so drawn to him" she said with a wink.

"I already told you I'm over him Nat. You both make quite the cute couple, I'm happy for you" Alkaid said giving her friend a hug. "So did you find a dress yet?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes! Wait till you see it, it's beautiful. We only need to think up what color dresses you, the bridesmaids and flower girl should wear, among a lot of other things!" Nat said excitedly. As they teleported away Alkaid's laughter at her friend's enthusiasm was carried on the slight warm breeze that had accompanied the beautiful sunny morning.

* * *

**~Matsu Ryota's Planet~**

Matsu Ryota lay in the tall grasses of his planet enjoying the warm breeze and sunshine as they caressed his entire body like a lover's fingertips. It had only been a few days since Natasha, her daughter Kyori and her son Adam had left his planet seemingly on good terms with him. Unfortunately for him, he would soon find out how wrong he was. He sat up quickly, shivering as the once warm breeze turned icy cold, which only meant one thing: Natasha had decided to pay him another visit, and to his displeasure… Once again she wasn't alone. _What could she possibly want now? And why has she brought Alkaid with her? _He wondered silently.

Natasha and Alkaid stepped from the icy wind and onto Matsu's planet, Natasha's good mood evaporating instantly. Everywhere she looked brought back painful memories for her. In her peripheral vision she could see Matsu studying them, a question in his beautiful amber eyes. She wanted to run, seeing him again so soon after the events of what had happened only a few days earlier still hurt painfully. She stayed only because she wanted Wesker back to normal. She looked down at her ring finger and noticed that she still wore the ring he'd given her. She'd promised that once Alkaid was safe from Wesker she would leave with her, forget about the darkly handsome tyrant and marry him. Tera had wanted to know that she had made her choice and was happy with it seeing as it was his time to move on to the afterlife. He had given her his blessing and it had seemed to him that she would choose Matsu. But as fate would have it, she'd instead fallen head over heels in love with Wesker, rejecting Matsu multiple times although he had tried time and time again to convince her to leave Wesker. She'd given him her decision in a dream and she knew it had been the last straw, she knew she'd hurt him badly but she was marrying Wesker mainly for Adam's sake, he had to understand that. She'd told him time and time again that he would have been her choice had things turned out differently. She'd felt guilty after getting caught up in her feelings for Tera's alter ego Legion, another of her lovers whom the Source of All Evil had seen fit to gift with his own body after Tera had been laid to rest by Alkaid's friend Ichigo Kurosaki. It had only been a distraction though. He'd only wished to capture and kill her newborn son Adam, and had nearly succeeded. Since then Nat had promised never to leave his side again and always see to his happiness. Staying with and marrying Wesker would show him that she was serious.

As she moved slowly forward she also remembered the green roses she'd picked up. She wanted nothing at all that would remind her of him. "These belong to you, figured I should return them" she said thrusting the items at him. When he refused to take them she dropped them at his feet.

"What do you want Nat? And why is she here?" he questioned glancing over at Alkaid.

"I simply wanted to return those things to you and for you to give me Wesker's cure. He hates being human, I hate seeing him miserable and Alkaid is here because I want her here. Now give me what I want and I promise we'll be gone before you can blink" she replied crossing her arms.

"And if I say no? He's better off as a human again and you know it. Millions of lives will be spared" Matsu argued.

"You'll do it, and do you know why? Because _you're_ the one who found his weakness so that Legion could kill him, now _I'm ordering_ you to give me that cure. I know you made one… God, Matsu do you enjoy seeing me suffer? I'm marrying the man in four days and I want to see him back to normal and happy!" she snapped.

"Four days? But you said three weeks" he muttered. Although she knew it was mean of her Natasha found pleasure in his look of surprise and hurt at her statement, though it was gone so quickly she might have been seeing things. Served him right. It was high time he began feeling some of the pain she was.

"Yes Matsu four days. I decided to move up the wedding date since you made your feelings for me clear on our last meeting."

"I still do love you Nat, I just thought it wasn't a good idea since you chose Wesker" he argued.

"Please Matsu, don't lie. I practically threw myself at you. I was close to begging…. If you really _loved_ me you would have stopped me form leaving and taken what I offered you. I would have stayed regardless of how Adam felt but it seems one final night in your arms _was_ too much to ask. Your rejection hurts, even more than losing Tera now, and considering how long he and I were together that's saying something" she said bitterly.

Alkaid looked from one to the other in shocked silence. Then her eyes hardened as she glared at Matsu. "Do what she says" the neko hissed as she came to stand by her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Nat I'm sorry" he whispered reaching out a hand to grasp hers, but she moved well out of his reach, knowing that if he touched her, the anger she felt toward him would disappear. Every guy she dated knew that she wasn't one to stay mad at them for long.

"Don't touch me. Ever since I gave you my decision and showed you a bit of your future with Kazumi, you've distanced yourself from me… Well as you've always loved to remind me, I have Wesker who has no trouble lavishing his attention on me. Now I'm still waiting for that cure, I don't wish to stay here longer than necessary. Oh and don't worry Kazumi should be brought into the world real soon, then she'll be all yours. Have you not heard the old saying Matsu? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" she stated.

Matsu's eyes glittered angrily. "If he goes back to his old ways and starts killing people again you'll be the one to blame!" he retorted, striding back toward his house and returning a few minutes later with a tiny vial which he dropped into her outstretched palm.

"Oh please Matsu, Wesker is a changed man, but why am I even bothering to tell you, you'll always think of him as a monster!" she snapped. Then, as promised before he had time to blink or form a comeback, the girls were gone.

* * *

"So who's this Kazumi?" Alkaid questioned once they'd arrived back in Europe and had hidden themselves in a dark alleyway so that their actions wouldn't be seen.

"She's my daughter, I'm with child again. I wanted to help keep the darkness out of Matsu's heart and since he can't have me I wanted to give him the next best thing" she said as the tears she'd been holding back now flowed freely.

"WHAT? That cur knew about all this and rejected you anyway? I'm gunna kick his ass!" she growled.

"No, Alkaid please don't. Let's just go" she pleaded grasping her friend's arm before she did something reckless.

"He didn't deserve you anyway" she snorted. "Hey all this anger and sadness isn't good for the baby" she warned.

"I can't help it, and it's the other way around Alkaid, I'm the one who doesn't deserve him. I've hurt him one too many times and deserve what I'm getting now" she sobbed.

"Forget him Nat, Wesker will be your husband in the next few days" Alkaid reminded giving her a big hug.

"Easier said than done, but I'll try my hardest. Now let's go huh? I forgot my crystal, so you'll have to get us into the underground" she replied with a small smile.

Alkaid nodded and smiled back. Removing the crystal given to her by Jareth, king of the goblins she grabbed her friend's hand and whispered: "I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now!"

The crystal began to glow and in no time at all the girls found themselves standing in Jareth's office.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Wow first extract that commanded my full attention until its completion. Hope you like this one Alkaid; I HAD to write it. Lol. Reviews are greatly appreciated!" ^_^**


	15. Alkaid's Birthday Extract

**Author's Note: "This extract is a present for my friend Alkaidx10 since today is her birthday, hope you like it girl!"**

* * *

Chapter 15- Alkaid's Birthday Extract

Vergil, the eldest son of the 'Legendary Dark Knight' Sparda walked casually along the streets of Europe wondering what to get his wife, the neko Alkaid Robin for her birthday the next day. He passed many clothing and jewelry stores he knew Alkaid loved. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks; his keen eye had caught something he was sure his neko would love. He'd had his eye on it for some time and was in the shop in moments, paying for the item which was rather pricy, but he'd pay anything to see his neko's face when she saw it. But this was only one of the presents she'd be getting tomorrow. Vergil promised himself he would make her day extra special and had talked Dante into giving him the run of the shop for Alkaid's special day and he'd agreed, deciding to check his wife Claire Redfield and daughter Eva into the Sunset Inn until after Alkaid's birthday, the trio leaving a few hours ago to do just that. As for his wife, his baby sister Nat had spirited her away to spend some girl time, just like they'd planned. It was very rare that the duo spent time with their family and friends since they'd both passed on to the afterlife and now served the ominous Shadow, only coming back to help out in tough battles, for special occasions or whenever the jerk wad he now took orders from felt like it. The Dark Slayer growled but quickly squashed the thoughts of said 'jerk wad,' quickly teleporting back to Devil May Cry', there was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

**~ Gamers' Paradise Arcade~**

Alkaid and Natasha entered the crowded arcade intending to just spend a few hours goofing off. "I know you guys are up to something" Alkaid replied with a cute smile.

"Really?" Nat asked as her eyes widened, "well you'll have to wait and see what that 'something' is, now come on bet I can beat you at DDR!" she challenged racing for it as the neko followed with a laugh. She knew there was a chance her friend would spill the beans on her surprise, for a lot of the time Sparda's daughter found it hard to keep a secret for very long.

* * *

**~The Sunset Inn~**

Dante, Claire and their five year old daughter Eva stared around in wonder at the large beautiful room they'd entered. It boasted ivory and cream décor. The huge bed sported ivory sheets which matched the furniture. There was a flat screen on the wall and the plush cream carpet was so soft you could easily sink into it when you walked. The bathroom was also huge and had a shower and Jacuzzi. "So did you talk things over with Eric, Ashe, Alex and Jimmy?" Claire asked as the trio flopped down on the bed simultaneously.

"Yep everything's all set up at the Valhalla nightclub, she's in for a surprise" Dante grinned. "Just hope nothing spoils it, namely demons or monsters intending to kill us all" he sighed as the trio got ready for bed and were pulled into the land of dreams in moments.

* * *

**~Back at Devil May Cry~**

_I hope nothing spoils Alkaid's birthday tomorrow_ Vergil thought three hours later as he sat on the old tattered couch with a sigh after indulging in a nice hot shower. The shop was finally spic and span after the long hours of work he'd put in. It had been hard but he knew it was worth it. He'd always wanted an excuse to give the shop a good cleaning anyway. The Dark Slayer was just dozing off when Alkaid and Natasha returned from the arcade.

"Whoa, you sure we got the right place?" Nat asked in awe.

"Vergil did you do this?" Alkaid asked in surprise.

"You see anyone else here?" he asked with a tired chuckle. "You and I both have always wished the shop wasn't such a pigsty, so I decided to clean. Dante's trophies on the walls haven't been touched but they were dusted. And of course all the old pizza, beer and other trash is gone. I don't wish to enter Dante's room however… I believe I will leave his sanctuary untouched. I don't even want to guess the amount of filth hiding in there" he sighed.

The trio laughed, Vergil giving a contented sigh as Alkaid made herself comfortable on his lap. "Well I'd better get going, be back tomorrow for your birthday, me Wesker and the kids, the man's gotta work on his social skills" she chuckled giving her friend and brother a big hug. "I will only say this; my present does go along with Vergil's" she hinted before disappearing in a blast of cold air back to the red star and Wesker.

Alkaid looked to her husband, truly curious now. "I can't take it anymore the suspense is killing me!" she groaned.

You'll have to wait, cleaning the shop was only one surprise, you'll be getting loads more tomorrow" Vergil replied with a laugh as he lifted her into his arms and walked to his room, laying her gently on the bed slipping in beside her and holding her close. The day will come quicker if you try to get some sleep" he suggested. Alkaid looked up at him, her light green eyes shining with love. The tips of her blonde mood hair were also pink in color which meant she was happy he noted as strands of it lightly brushed his arm as she leaned toward him and they shared a passionate kiss before she did as he had suggested and closed her eyes to sleep. Vergil studied her with a small smile, his fingers combing slowly through her blonde locks, stopping only when he was sure she had been pulled into the land of dreams. He then slowly pulled away from her removing a tiny piece of paper from his pjs pocket and slipping it into the bedside table drawer along with her present before opting to catch a few hours of sleep….there was still more work to be done early the next morning…..

**~The Next Morning~**

A mouthwatering aroma awoke Alkaid the next morning. She stretched languorously and felt around for Vergil only to find him not there. She glanced over at the bedside clock which read 6:30 AM. "Vergil where are you?" she called pulling on a robe.

"Do not move stay right there!" Vergil commanded coming into his room with a large breakfast tray. The neko's mouth dropped, her husband looked so cute and kissable at that moment. His spiky silver locks were in disarray and he wore an apron which said: "KISS THE COOK" over his pj's. Happy birthday darling" he said with a sleepy smile as he kissed her soundly before quickly ushering her back to bed and placing the tray within easy reach of both of them before handing her her breakfast which consisted of a stuffed egg omelet, fried hash browns and a side of French toast. The Dark Slayer handed her a glass of ice cold milk to top things off.

Alkaid's eyes widened. "This is wonderful" she breathed taking her first bite of her breakfast.

"Took me a while, I was up from 4:00AM, but nothing is too good for you" he replied sipping his morning coffee and setting an identical breakfast plate on his lap.

"Hmm the question now is…. Just where did you hide my present?" she questioned with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"You will get it after you eat" he replied.

Alkaid pouted but continued eating. An hour later after clearing away their breakfast dishes Vergil asked her to close her eyes and finally removed her gift from its hiding place and handed it to her. It was small red velvet box which she opened with shaky fingers. There on a bed of black velvet lay a necklace and pendant made of black gold. The pendant was shaped like a microphone and had red rubies all over it.

"It's beautiful, I love it sooooooo much!" she gasped as he fastened it round her neck, watching as it automatically nestled its self between her generous cleavage. She then picked up the tiny note which simply read: "You are my neko diva and will always have my heart."

"Promise me you'll never take it off" he said gruffly.

"I promise" she replied leaning forward and pushing him back against the pillows with the force of her kiss. The duo then gave into the passions slowly consuming them.

**~Some Hours Later~**

The duo was awakened as Nat, Wesker and the rest of their group appeared in the shops hallway. "Alright, up and at em you two, let's go. We've got lots of partying to do and you better hurry and get your gift before I take it!" Nat joked.

"It was rather expensive, are you sure it was worth it Nat? And do I really have to come to this party? I helped pay for two of her gifts!" Wesker groused with a sigh.

"Yes to both questions. She's a good friend of mine, I want you to come… please it'll only be for a few hours and I promise to make it up to you when we get back" she whispered kissing him just as Vergil and Alkaid came out.

The slayer handed the neko her gift, watching as she hurriedly tore it open and her eyes widened. She held a black body suit covered with red sapphires all over it, as Nat had hinted it matched her necklace perfectly. There was also some black, red purple and pick hair accessories thrown in as well. "OMG I love it!" She squealed placing it against herself and glancing at her reflection in a nearby mirror.

"Well better hurry up and get ready, I'll teleport us all to your party destination" Nat grinned as her friend raced off to do just that.

* * *

**~The Valhalla Nightclub, Thirty Minutes Later**

The group entered the club which had been rented out exclusively for Alkaid's party and its attendants. Dante was manning the DJ booth while Claire added candles to her very delicious looking birthday cake. It was a marble cake which sported a cute recent pic of her on it. "Wow you all did this for me?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I hope you like everything" Vergil replied.

"It's a stroke of luck no demons are attacking tonight, but we should always be wary…. But until there is danger, let's party like no tomorrow!" Dante howled as Eric Ashe, Alex and Jimmy began rocking out. Alkaid whopped and pulled Vergil onto the dance floor beginning to dance like crazy while everyone whopped and laughed.

The rest of the night went well, without demonic interference, the group enjoying the best fun filled night they had in a while, indulging in many party games such as Twister, Pin the tail on the donkey, Musical chairs…. As well as many others. After they'd all indulged in large pieces of yummy marble cake, Dante called all couples to the dance floor as he finished the night off with a couple of slow songs from the DJ booth. All the couples hurried onto the dance floor. There were quite a few….

Alkaid and Vergil

Natasha and Wesker

Dante and Claire

Alyssa and Ares

Roman and Kyori

Adam and Sulia

Kazumi and Damien

Anya and Logan

Tera and Selene

Rayage and Kairi

Alkaid smiled form within Vergil's arms, happy and grateful that some of her friends and family were here and had planned this wonderful party for her. She glanced round at all the couples, stopping on Nat and Wesker. Her friend gave her a fist pump and a smile before cuddling closer to Wesker and continuing to dance.

"I hope all my future birthdays are as awesome as this one" she whispered with a contented sigh.

"So do I my love, so do I" the Dark Slayer whispered as he bent to capture his wife's lips yet again….

* * *

**Author's Note: "Well there you go girl, your birthday extract. I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own the characters of Devil May Cry or Resident Evil, nor Ares the God of War or the character from 'The Crow' movies either. DMC& RE are owned by Capcom. I didn't bother describing anyone else's clothes, concetrating on Alkaid mostly since this is her extract... :) **

**The OC's I own are: Nat, Tera (aka Legion), Kyori, Kazumi and Anya. I also made up the name 'The Vallhalla' nightclub.**

**The OC's my friend Alkaid owns are: Alkaid, Roman, Damien, Adam, Kairi, Selene and Alyssa."**


	16. Unholy Alliance

**Author's Note: "This next extract is yet another DMC one, pairing Vergil with an OC of mine named Sheba Lasabre. I don't own the characters of DMC Only the Oc's I throw in unless I state otherwise."**

* * *

Chapter 16- Unholy Alliance 

Vergil sat in a booth at the very back of the bar known as 'Love Planet' and sipped his fourth shot of scotch while watching the three women gartering on the three stripper poles which were set up on stage. Self loathing was coming off him in waves. What had possessed him to even enter Dante's favorite bar? Or even indulge in hard liquor? Well it was either that, or kill his twin for having the gall to put the moves on the woman he considered his, which he most probably would have done if the love of his life, Lady AKA: Mary, and his baby sister Natasha had not pleaded that Dante be spared. In the end he had shot him in the head with Ebony, his own gun, much like Lady did on occasion and rendered him unconscious before storming from Devil May Cry and entering the last place anyone would think to look for him. He knew the neko Alkaid Robin would have been heartbroken if she had seen what he had: Lady and Dante wrapped in each other's arms. But lucky for all of them the neko had volunteered to cook dinner that night and was still at the grocery store picking up ingredients. The Dark Slayer rested his head on the booth's table, quickly feeling the effects of the alcohol taking over. Dante was way better at holding his liquor, but of course Vergil did not dare mention it to his cocky mirror image. He heard someone slide in to the booth across from him and slowly looked up.

Sheba Lasabre studied the tipsy half devil and silently praised the Sun God Rah that she'd found him here. _My my, he sure is handsome_ she thought as he gave her a frosty glare.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Only to talk, we have much in common Vergil" she said simply.

As Vergil watched, the strip bar suddenly melted away, and he found himself in a brightly lit gold and purple titled temple with golden statues, some of cats and others in Sheba's likeness.

"Where are we?" he asked in awe as he studied his surroundings.

"My temple, as you already know I am the Goddess of Chaos. Now I shall get right to the point… I wish to exact revenge upon Legion and I want you to help me… you cannot hide your hatred of him, it's coming off you in waves" she stated.

"What's the matter? Legion not showing you enough affection?" he asked smirking.

"No, it seems he has become enamored of your sister as you well know" she hissed.

"Yes it would appear he has taken a liking to her, unfortunately. But why choose me to help you get your revenge? Why did you not choose Dante instead?" he questioned.

Sheba's laughter sounded like the tinkling of bells to his ears before she answered, simply saying: "Because I want the greatest swordsman by my side as my king. Power is within your grasp Vergil, all you have to do is reach for it."

"I won't play second best to Legion, we've all heard the story about the two of you already and judging by the fact that you're always scheming new ways to kill my sister constantly… I'd say you still have feelings for him" the Dark Slayer surmised as he watched her closely.

Sheba laughed once again and replied: "I want you and will settle for no one else, help me kill him and I will leave you all in peace… I will also help make your one dream reality" she said as the purple manicured nails of one hand glided up his arm.

"Very well what is my dream? Since you know me so well? He questioned, his icy orbs glaring down at her.

"Why to best Dante, perhaps even kill him and gain your father's power for yourself. It is no secret you believe that your father's power is yours by birthright… that Dante is not the one who should have it" she whispered.

"I will defeat Dante on my own, I need no help from anyone, goddess or otherwise!" he hissed giving her a slow once over. The purple dress she wore hugged her body like a glove. Sheba was of medium height with mocha colored skin and chestnut colored hair streaked with gold. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on and he wished to taste her. And it seemed to him she had similar thoughts as they both learned toward one another slowly.

_I must be drunk _Vergil thought as their lips fused together like attracting magnets. A tingle of excitement shot through Sheba's body as Vergil pulled her tighter against him and continued his ruthless assault on her lips.

_It has always been said that Dante is the passionate one, but I now know different… Vergil is just as passionate as his brother, he just keeps his passions in check _she thought smiling up as him and caressing his face once she'd broken the kiss. "You need rest Vergil, we both do. Come let us retire to my chambers" she said. Vergil nodded and released her, following her in relative silence.

In no time at all they reached a spacious room decorated in purple and gold décor just like the rest of the temple. Vergil walked toward the large bed which had golden silk sheets and a gauzy golden canopy and made himself comfortable. Sheba slipped in beside him and smiled as he once again held her close.

"Think about my offer as you slumber Vergil" she replied with a dainty yawn as she cuddled closer to him, resting her head on his chest as sleep quickly claimed her.

Vergil sighed quietly as he studied the sleeping woman cuddled against him for a few moments before turning his attention to the lavish sleeping quarters. He could definitely get used to this. Truth was he'd already made up his mind. The call of power had always been a hard temptation for him to resist, of course it didn't hurt that the one who had made him the offer was also drop dead gorgeous either. Sheba had chosen him over his idiot brother and wanted him to be her king, perhaps she'd also make him a god if she chose. No longer would he be taking orders as he had when he was under Mundus' control…. If he joined her he'd be the one giving the orders. All of these thoughts made the Dark Slayer smile. And as sleep quickly claimed him also, the smile still graced his lips, even in slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Well there is chapter 16. I hope you've enjoyed reading this little extract between Vergil and my OC Sheba Lasabre, the Goddess of Chaos. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Btw, Alkaid the neko girl who was mentioned briefly in this extract doesn't belong to me. She belongs to my good friend ALKAIDX10."**


	17. The Chase

**Author's Note: "Well here's the next chap… Another random extract that I wrote way… way back. It involves Dante and a new enemy…. a goddess/ assassin named Sora Tanagawa who is my cuz's OC… Hope you enjoy Nelle and that it brings back memories, here is…"**

* * *

Chapter 17- The Chase

Sora slowed her pace as she neared the large oak doors of the old castle on Mallet Island, turning to watch as a dark shadow blotted out the orange rays of the setting sun. The large black dragon landed a few feet away, slowly returning to his devil form, then his human form once again. Dante then lunged forward in the blink of an eye and held the tip of his sword 'Force Edge' pointed at her throat. The mysterious woman's eyes twinkled before she crouched and swiftly swept Dante's legs out from under him then disappeared into the old castle, with Dante hot on her heels soon after, the duo not stopping until they had reached the courtyard far below 'The Castellian's bedroom.

"What is your name?" your reputation precedes you, I would but know your name before I kill you" she replied as she removed the bow from her back and nooked an arrow into it, training it on him.

"Everyone wants to, but so far has failed. The name's Dante" he said circling her, not the least bit afraid that she had a weapon trained on him.

"Hmm, nice name, y'know I almost hate to have to kill you" she replied giving him a slow once over.

"So you're one of Mundus' mindless flunkies" Dante stated giving her the same slow once over she was giving him. The woman was petite in stature and dressed all in black, the only part of her body visible, her dark blue eyes which also held flakes of violet in their centers .

"Master Mundus has promised to reward me handsomely if I kill all of Sparda's offspring, you especially."

"And you believe him? If so you're a fool" he laughed.

"Those shall be your last words, now you die, cur!" she hissed as her dark blue eyes blazed bloody murder.

"Hey I've been called worse" he shrugged as he dodged the arrow she shot at him and came at her with 'Force Edge.'

Dante had to admit the woman fighting him was skilled; she'd nearly unarmed him multiple times. He blocked the downward swipe of her Arabian broadsword, sparks sizzling between them as their swords clashed in a test of strength. It seemed she had many weapons hidden on her person. The battle went on for some time before the woman was finally able to unarm him, sending him crashing to the ground once again with one hard well placed kick to the chin. _Maybe I'm going too easy on her_ he thought looking up at her as she straddled his waist, a triumphant grin spreading across her face as she raised her sword to deliver the killing blow, fully intending to stab him through the heart. But moments before the sword reached its destination, Dante devil triggered, the force of it throwing her off of him.

In moments Dante had her on her stomach with her hands held tightly behind her back with one of his. Sora struggled but soon found it was no use, her body was exhausted from the harsh battle they'd fought moments ago, and she was surprised that Dante still had so much strength left.

"Go on, finish it or are you afraid to kill girls?" She hissed.

"No I'm not, but I am willing to give you a chance to change. Although I warn you, come after me or my family again and I will kill you" he replied dangerously. He released her then and turned his back on her, the silence between them now defeaning. He hoped she believed his threat. In truth he was unsure if he really could kill her, beautiful women being a major weakness of his. "Mundus has lied to you Sora; he's not to be trusted. I know deep down that you will do the right thing when the time comes."

"You're wrong, you know nothing about me!" she snapped, grateful he'd turned his back on her and didn't see the fear in her eyes from his threat moments ago.

Dante shrugged,jumped back up to the balcony and once again enteted the Castellian's bedroom, slowly continuing on his way back to the castle's exit and leaving the woman to mull over his words. Sora knew she should stop him, yet his words made her pause. Was Dante really telling the truth, was Mundus only using her? She shook her head tiredly as she retrieved her scattered weapons. The battle would soon commence and now, thanks to him she doubted her loyalties. With a sigh she too turned and jumped upto the balcony, heading toward the chambers Mundus had assigned her, unknowing that her master had secretly witnessed the entire exchange…

* * *

**Author's Note: " I just felt like posting something, hope you've all enjoyed reading this lil extract. Chapter 18 will be more Dante/OC fluff and will be called: A Goddess' Only Weakness…. Until next time…."**


	18. A Goddess' Only Weakness

**Author's Note: "This next extract follows along the lines of the previous extract known as 'The Chase'. Which means it still involves Dante and Sora…. Here is:**

* * *

Chapter 18- A Goddess' Only Weakness

Dante and Sora stood in front of Devil May Cry after their short customary patrol of the area, finding very little to slay that night which didn't bother Dante in the least. It gave him more time to spend with his favorite goddess/ assassin. But as he glanced up at the blood red moon he had a sudden strong sense of foreboding. The worst things always happened when there was a blood red moon out.

"Hey Dante let's go inside, it's getting chilly" said Sora. As she walked past him she could feel his eyes on her in the darkness and shivered slightly, but it had nothing to do with the chill. "You really need to clean up this place" she said sternly once they'd stepped inside.

"I have some things for you" Dante said changing the subject as he handed her 'Angi and Rudra', the swords of wind and fire as well as the fire gauntlets known as 'Ifirit'.

"At this rate you'll have no weapons left if you keep giving them away like this" she joked.

"No worries babe, I've still got a few" he chuckled.

"So which gun do I get? She asked looking up at the assortment of guns on the wall above her staff.

"You aren't really versed in the use of guns, I'm the master gunslinger around here" he smirked, surprised when she grabbed 'Ivory' from its holster, took up the basic firing position and pulled the trigger. When she was done the moldy pizza box which she'd used as a target was filled with holes all dead center. Sora turned, a sassy remark on the tip of her tongue, but Dante cut her off with a kiss, the sheer force of it causing her to drop her weapons. The devil hunter swiftly reached out a hand to catch his percious pistol, the only weapon being speared from the the fall and slipped it right back into it's holster, their lips still connected all the while.

_Wow, what a kiss. Is it possible to die from a kiss? _Sora wondered as she pulled the red trench coat from his shoulders, feeling the smooth skin beneath. Finally they broke the kiss, both panting quietly. _I've never lost control like that before, what are you doing to me Sora?_ Dante silently questioned himself as his ice blue gaze bore into her.

Sora could feel the two swords Angi and Rudra beneath her feet but didn't move an inch, hypnotized by Dante's arctic gaze. Shaking her head to clear it, she slowly backtracked until the shop's old tattered couch stopped her. Sora heard her name escape Dante's lips before he kissed her again, both of them falling back on the couch, Dante's arms wrapping around her like steel bands and holding her close as he deepened the kiss. "I almost thought I'd lost you, don't you dare scare me like that again" she murmured against his lips as her fingers played in his silver locks.

From the floor Angi and Rudra listened silently. Sparda's youngest son had threatened them continuously for their constant talking . But this time they felt he was really serious. He'd promised that if they ever spoke again without being told, (He rarely did ask them to speak)…. He'd turn them both to scrap metal, good swords or not. It had been agonizingly hard when they'd been stepped on but they somehow managed it.

"I love you more than any other woman I've ever met and I do promise never to give you such a scare again" he whispered once he'd broken the kiss. He lightly rested his forehead against hers, his finger combing through her shoulder length red hair fo a time before he grasped the zipper of her black ninja body suit, his gaze once again locked on hers, waiting for her to give him the go ahead to continue. Sora gave a small nod, closing her eyes and giving herself up to pure feeling as Dante placed light hot kisses to every inch of skin that was slowly being uncovered. The two were quickly being swept away on the tides of passion, so much so that neither noticed the three red orbs glowing above the shop or the red lighting flashing outside.

"You won't always have that traitor's son protecting you. Mark my words you will pay for disobeying orders Sora!" Mundus murmured quietly.

* * *

**Author's Note: "Chapter 18 is now done, hope you all enjoyed please review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Chapter 19 will more than likely be another Nat/Tera one…. **

**Well until next time…"**


	19. Distraction

**Author's Note: "It's been a while but here is the next extract. Just like 'UNDERCOVER' this extract once again pairs my OC Natasha with our fave tyrant Albert Wesker. Here is:**

* * *

Chapter 19- Distraction

**~Umbrella Headquarters, Tokyo Japan~**

Albert Wesker worked furiously in his laboratory in the Umbrella headquarters in Tokyo Japan, although his mind; surprisingly wasn't on his work. It kept straying to the woman sleeping peacefully in the guest bedroom he'd deemed hers. The two Doberman dogs which he always kept close for added protection were silent and watchful, ever on alert. He found himself neglecting his work more often lately, preferring to spend the time either in Natasha's company or to watch her sleep. He'd stay there for hours, silently studying her. He had no fear of her waking to find him watching her. When she slept, she slept deeply, giving the term 'dead to the world' a whole new meaning. Until of course a bout of, perhaps madness had taken him. There was no other explanation for his actions during his latest visit to her room…

_Wesker stood in the room's doorway watching the sleeping woman uncertainly. It seemed to him that she was in the throes of a nightmare which wasn't a new occurrence but it was rare. Other times he would have left her to get through the nightmare alone, but this time was different, something compelled him to stay and offer comfort. Natasha was screaming in terror for Legion to stay away from her as her body thrashed from side to side. Tears were also coursing down either side of her face. Now Albert Wesker prided himself on the fact that most of his human emotions had become non –existent since taking the T- virus but there were very few men who were not affected by a woman's tears, and though he'd never admit it and hated the fact immensely, he wasn't one of those few._

_Albert Wesker crossed the room like the predator he was and sat gently on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and holding her gently in his arms before he could change his mind. She struggled briefly as the name of her soon to be husband Matsu Ryota fell from her lips, followed by heartbreaking sobs, but Wesker paid it no mind, continuing to hold her struggling body in silence, afraid to wake her. He just wished for it to stop. His black gloved hands seemed to suddenly have a mind of their own, stroking her long tousled dirty blonde hair and ghosting over her face wiping away her tears. Natasha in turn soon calmed down at his light ministrations and cuddled against him, one hand grasping his black leather trench coat while the other stayed dutifully at her side. All too soon the woman stirred slowly into awareness which secretly scared the holy hell out of him. By the time she was fully awake however, Albert Wesker was already gone._

The tyrant was stunned speechless by his actions. He couldn't remember a time when he had EVER cuddled with a woman. He simply took what he wanted and that was that, there were no strings attached and he had very little regard for their feelings after the deed was done. Perhaps that's what needed to be done. Once he'd slept with her, made her one of his conquests and gotten her out of his system he would once again be able to focus. He thought that was what was going to happen during their second meeting, but he was very wrong. A few more heated kisses were all that transpired between them before the woman got down to business stating the real reason for her being there. It had all been a trick to save her friend, the neko Alkaid Robin and also to get protection from a demon, her husband who was known as Legion. At least that's what she said his subjects called him, but she knew him as Tera. Natasha had agreed to get Wesker _one _date with Claire Redfield who, along with her brother Chris was one of his many sworn enemies, if he released her friend. This fact did not stop his obsession with her however. Wesker in return had jumped at the chance, agreeing to her terms and releasing Alkaid, also giving her a small vial of Alice's blood, the cure for the T-virus. But now he was starting to regret his decision. Natasha was confident that he could change, that there was good in him buried deep down. "Foolish woman" he muttered.

The two Doberman dogs began growling threateningly as a blast of icy cold air swept through the room heralding Natasha's arrival. "Speak of the devil" he sighed. The dogs attempted to attack the new intruder but at a stern word from Wesker, they both returned to their positions and lay unmoving once again.

"Half devil" she corrected him as she moved toward him slowly.

"What are you doing here? I'm working" he said sternly.

"I know. I just wanted to check on you since I was done resting. Y'know I had the strangest feeling that someone was in my room earlier and calmed me down from a nightmare I was having…. But I never did see who it was"…. She muttered.

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps you only imagined it" he replied nonchalantly.

"Perhaps, oh, you're hungry, medium rare steak, veggies and red wine right?" She asked as a dinner tray with said items appeared on her palm out of thin air.

"Yes, I was just going to… how did you do that?" he questioned, mildly intrigued.

"I acquired it along with a few other powers after bonding with my husband" she replied quietly placing the tray before him. "So tell me, why is it that you rarely remove your shades or gloves? You should do it more often" she said as Wesker blurred over to the sink, removed his white latex gloves and washed his hands after clearing away what he'd been working on along with his notes, keeping silent all the while.

"Afraid you'll scare your associates senseless with those eyes of yours huh?"

"What? You read minds as well?" he questioned, miffed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, although that was just a guess" she answered.

Wesker gave a bark of laughter at this revelation which died on his lips the moment she reached up and removed his shades, as she so often loved to do when in his company.

"Your eyes don't scare me Wesker, to tell you the truth I love them" she said seriously. Had any other woman, (Claire Redfield of course being an exception) touched him without his permission he would have been majorly ticked off. But the truth was, even though he didn't fully trust her he was quickly getting used to having her around, and she'd only been at Umbrella for a month now. Albert Wesker quickly averted his gaze and studied the meal she'd brought him with suspicion.

Natasha shook her head and laughed out loud as a dinner plate, wine glass and utensils appeared beside her out of thin air. The daughter of Sparda then began taking some of the food and wine for herself, perched on the edge of the lab table and began to eat. "See, it is safe to eat, if it were poisoned I'd have already dropped dead" she stated.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" he drawled smirking at the death glare she leveled him with. They ate in companionable silence then and when they were both finished and the dinner ware had once again disappeared into thin air, the Daughter of Sparda grabbed his ungloved hand and said: "Come on time to give you a full make over for your upcoming date with Claire."

A few moments later they arrived at his bedroom which was furnished in full black décor. "Hmm nice, and so neat too. I love a man who cleans up after himself" she said with a wink after looking around a bit and shrugging out of the purple coat she wore and throwing it over her shoulder before going over to the closet and opening it slowly, while Wesker perched on the edge of the bed. "Whoa you sure love your black don'tcha?" she asked stepping back to show him the closet stocked with nothing but black clothes and shoes. "Well we'll get no help in there" she said closing it. "Personally I love your attire but you sometimes need a little change. You want to impress Claire don't you?" she asked as a white t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers appeared beside him out of thin air. "Try them on" she encouraged. The tyrant sighed and in moments was dressed in the clothes she'd chosen though he wasn't too happy about it as he studied himself in the mirror.

"Do I have to do this?" he frowned.

"Don't you want to go on this date?" Nat asked confused.

Wesker sighed and looked away. "Come on, do it for Claire, I want her to see what I do" Nat murmured placing a hand lightly on his shoulder and giving him a smile. The tyrant reached for her hand and kissed her fingers lightly.

"Alright, for Claire, but the glasses stay" he murmured. Nat turned her face away slightly, her dirty blonde colored hair hiding her expression from him but she nodded her head not wanting to deprive him of everything he loved.

"Can we leave for a bit? I just hate the feeling of being caged up, not being able to come and go as I please..." she replied quietly. Just then Ikuto, Wesker's right hand man, and also Alkaid's older brother passed slowly by his boss' room and then did a double take, a surprised look on his face.

"Is something wrong Ikuto?" Wesker asked crossing his arms.

"No sir, it's just surprising to see you in casual attire and also attire that has a bit more color than your usual" the male neko replied with a smirk. Nat giggled.

"Well Natasha thought it a good idea for a little change in wardrobe for my upcoming date with Claire so she is to blame" Wesker replied as he smirked back at his subordinate. The male neko simply nodded as he let loose a quiet chuckle and then was gone.

"This Legion character must have really hurt you" Wesker replied when they were once again alone.

"More than you can ever imagine" she whispered. "Come on let's get outta here, besides all work and no play makes Wesker a very dull boy" she replied with a grin as she squashed and locked away all memories of the evil half demon who still thought of her as his and her body glowed with bright light as she changed clothes with only a thought . Gone were her battle clothes which were replaced with blue jeans and a forest green tube top. She then wrapped an arm around Wesker's waist and teleported them to a large garden of cherry blossom trees filled with tourists and local residents.

* * *

**~The Cherry Blossom Gardens~**

Wesker felt an immediate change in the woman beside him; she actually _twirled_ amid the fall of cherry blossoms taking him with her which, he once again wasn't too happy about. "Come on lighten up big guy, I know this in no way compares to the solitude of your lab but humor me for a while huh?" she chuckled pulling him to stand with her upon a small bridge which overlooked a large lake and where even more cherry blossom petals rained down around them.

"So mind telling me more on your past with this demon I'm supposed to protect you from?" he asked leaning his elbows upon the bridge's railing and waiting patiently for her to begin. Alkaid had told him a little on her after their first meeting and battle close to the cabin where he had tracked Claire and the half devil Dante to, but he wished to know more, he indeed was interested in the girl and the powers she had acquired.

Nat played around with the cherry blossom petals that fell into her outstretched hands as she chose her words with care. "Guess the first thing you should know about me is that I don't date humans, there was one way back in high school but we didn't date, although I knew he was really into me. I just wanted to keep us as good friends. But that thought changed when I met Tera, who at the time I thought was human; it was love at first sight between us. It took him sometime before he did tell me the truth: That he was only half human and because of our family bloodlines we were enemies and that he had, in truth been sent to eradicate mine. As you can tell he didn't follow through with his orders, seeing as how you fought my brother and me … When his father Mundus found out about our love for each other he forced me into marrying Tera by threatening my family and friends. So I did my duty, married and bonded with him, hence why I acquired his powers and also birthed my two kids whom I also love dearly. I stayed with him for eleven years trying to keep the demon within him at bay, but during the last five years of that time I quickly learned that the demon was rapidly winning the battle."

Natasha clutched the heart shaped pendant made of white gold that hung around her throat unconsciously and swallowed audibly as unwanted memories quickly resurfaced. The pendant was studded with multicolored jewels which now had changed to forest green, blue and black to match her ensemble, and in its center were two angels, one black one golden. Wesker reached out a hand to study her necklace, but the moment his fingers touched it, it sent a shock throughout his body. "Let go!"She cried in alarm as she removed the tiny pendant from his hand. I'm sorry; I should have warned you about that. A tactic devised by my ex to keep anyone from trying to break his hold over me. I dunno why I still wear it, old habit I guess" she sighed.

"Apparently. Only you or he can remove that necklace of yours then?" he asked. She nodded and did just that, whispering something which caused the necklace to transform into her sword Ice Vain, which she quickly made disappear into thin air. She could easily get it back with a thought if she needed it. "If continuing your story makes you uncomfortable…"

"No, no it's fine… Legion is very dangerous and you need to know what you may go up against" she replied seriously as she took the palm he'd grabbed her necklace with and used her powers of ice to soothe away the slight sting she knew was still there although he seemed unaffected further by it, then pressed her lips quickly to its center before releasing it and refusing to look at him. "He's always hoped I'd willingly rule with him, and I tried, but quickly found out I wasn't cut out to be his queen. When I'd displease him or try to escape, he'd take my will, turning me into nothing more than a mindless doll, forced to do whatever he bid me. If it wasn't for Matsu… that would still be my fate now. Legion is obsessed with me Wesker and I know he'll try to kill anyone who keeps us apart. I can't bear the thought of him harming Matsu again, I just can't…"

Natasha's body was shaking now and she was on the verge of tears. Not wanting to cause a scene he pulled her to him. "Forgive me for bringing you into this Wesker" she sighed into his chest as her shaking slowly stopped.

"On the contrary my dear, this is a clever plan you've devised, you want him to focus his attentions on someone other than your wolf demon, correct?"She gave a quick wordless nod. "Well then, I of course am the logical choice. He'd never expect you to be in my company, and if he is as dangerous as you say then all the better. It's been a while since I've tested my skills. So Natasha how about we give your husband a show? He will see everything through the bond you both share, correct?"

"Yes when I am not blocking him, although…." The rest of her sentence was cut off as he quickly claimed her lips for his own, his body trapping hers against the wooden rail of the bridge they stood upon. "Although he always does find ways to worm his way into my mind anyway" she finished once he'd broken away for air. But to his surprise the respite was short lived because it was only a few minutes later before he felt his shades slowly being removed and feather light kisses to the lids of his glowing red eyes.

Wesker's body shivered, feeling her lips brush lightly over the lids of his half closed eyes a few times before she returned her attention to his lips and kissed him again, quickly reversing their positions so that he was now the one leaning against the bridge's rail. Natasha could feel his hands exploring her body through the fabric of her clothing, and her hands, seeming to have a mind of their own dove thorough his slicked back blonde hair. With the intense heat sizzling between them Nat was surprised she hadn't melted and become a puddle at his feet.

_Yes I'll have her now... get her out of my system and finally be able to concentrate again _Wesker thought with elation as he grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it wantonly round his waist.

A few catcalls brought the Daughter of Sparda back to reality and she pulled away from Wesker as if she'd been burned, nearly falling in her haste if not for his superhuman reflexes. Her face flamed red and she refused to look at neither Wesker nor the good sized crowd that'd witnessed the little show they'd put on. When she did muster the courage to face the crowd she immediately regretted it. The crowd wore a mix of emotions that ranged from surprise, disgust, horror and even some lewd grins. Wesker glared at the grinning humans knowing immediately that they had been the ones responsible for the catcalling. He surely would have killed them then and there, had he not been surprised by the ferocity of Nat's voice. "Alright break it up people, as you were! Nothing more to see here show's over!" she yelled before grabbing his arm and teleporting them both back to his lab.

* * *

**~Back in Wesker's Lab~**

"Well that went well, considering the crowd we drew" Nat muttered.

"I'm not opposed to finishing what we started, in fact I'd very much like to continue" Wesker replied, raw lust for her very evident in his glowing red eyes.

"Yeah and then you'll be looking for your next conquest the following night. Don't think so, handsome. I love Matsu and you love Claire let's leave it at that" she replied before turning away and going to her guest room. The firm shutting of her room's door echoed down to him and then, the various sounds of his lab were the only things to fill his ears.

"Well we will have to change that won't we miss Sparda? Get ready for the seduction of your life" he replied quietly as a dark chuckle escaped his lips.

* * *

**Author's Note: "And there is chapter 19, hope you enjoyed. Send me a review and tell me your thoughts. I don't own Albert Wesker he is owned by CAPCOM. And Ikuto is from the anime SHUGO CHARA. I only own Natasha and Legion. Alkaid the neko is owned by my friend ALKAIDX10."**


End file.
